


The wild rover

by eevaa_fanwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Ireland, M/M, Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eevaa_fanwriter/pseuds/eevaa_fanwriter
Summary: A due anni dalla conclusione della Seconda Guerra Magica, Harry Potter decide di prendersi una pausa dalla vita frenetica dell'eroe. A sua insaputa troverà qualcuno che, come lui, sta fuggendo da un passato colmo di orrori.Un viaggio. Una strada. Due persone che, per la prima volta nella loro vita, si ritrovano a camminare nella stessa direzione.•In un momento storico in cui viaggiare sembra solo un ricordo lontano, voglio portarvi in viaggio in una terra che tanto ho amato e che porto sempre nel cuore.L'Irlanda.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Drew Mamphies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.
> 
> Avvertenza: il personaggio di Draco sarà trattato in modo molto particolare. Non ho messo l'avvertimento OOC perché, caratterialmente parlando, non ritengo di averlo snaturato molto. Mi preme però avvertirvi del fatto che la sua situazione è decisamente fuori dalla norma, ma verrà giustificata con il passare dei capitoli.

  
–THE WILD ROVER–

  
  
_PROLOGO_  
  
  
Verde.  
Verde ovunque. Verde intenso, verde infinito oltre le colline e i tetti delle case di campagna.  
Verde sotto i piedi stanchi di una giornata trascorsa come un vagabondo tra le brughiere del Connemara.  
Dietro le spalle una distesa di torba, innanzi agli occhi un sentiero cintato. Harry si passò una mano tra i capelli umidi di sudore, poi si aggrappò più forte alle cinghie dello zaino color mattone. Uno zaino pesante, seppur di modeste dimensioni. L'Incantesimo di Estensione Irriconoscibile non era poi così influente sul peso.  
Si beò di quella vista ancora per qualche attimo, prima di riprendere il lento cammino oltre il lieve promontorio. Avrebbe dovuto affrettarsi: nuvole dense vorticavano sopra la sua testa e, sebbene un timido raggio di sole si stagliasse sul paesaggio, entro un'ora al massimo sarebbe venuto a piovere. Ne era certo, Harry.  
Dopo più di due mesi a vagabondare per quelle liete terre, egli aveva imparato a riconoscere i repentini cambi d'umore del cielo di metà aprile.  
Non molto lontano, tra il blu cobalto di una baia e le distese d'erba fresca, un paesino di casette colorate si affacciava timido al termine della maestosa Strada del Cielo.[1]  
Passo dopo passo, Harry prese a sorridere più ampiamente. Qualche pecora lo osservò curiosa al suo passaggio, ed il tramonto lo attese proprio all'ergersi delle prime abitazioni ed il cartello di benvenuto alla città di Clifden.  
Harry sospirò, si arrestò per qualche secondo, poi riprese a camminare di nuovo. Due vecchine lo salutarono da una panchina, ed il viaggiatore rispose con cortesia e fiato corto. L'orologio del campanile segnava le sei meno dieci del pomeriggio, orario perfetto per bere qualcosa.  
Arrivato in centro, le prime gocce di pioggia lo sorpresero ancor prima di potersi guardare intorno alla ricerca di un posto dove alloggiare. Tipico.  
Le note acute di un violino echeggiarono per la strada non appena un signore sulla quarantina aprì il portoncino di un pub nelle vicinanze. L'uomo si accese una sigaretta riparandosi sotto il porticato.  
Harry si tolse gli occhiali e li asciugò con un lembo della maglietta, strizzando gli occhi verdi per poter mettere a fuoco la vecchia insegna del pub.  
Un'altra cosa che aveva imparato Harry in quei due mesi, era che i posti dall'aria più decadente riservavano le migliori sorprese.  
Senza alcuna remora si addentrò dalla porta, trovandoci esattamente tutto ciò che si era immaginato. E tutto ciò di cui aveva bisogno.  
  
La musica gli riempì le orecchie, l'odore di legno e birra scura le narici. Un lungo bancone in legno d'ebano ricopriva tutta la parete sulla destra, una decina di tavolini tondi sparpagliati accoglievano delle piccole comitive. In fondo, seduti su due alti sgabelli, un chitarrista ed un violinista intrattenevano il pubblico con un motivetto tradizionale. Sorrisero entrambi al viaggiatore, vedendolo entrare. Altre persone si voltarono lanciandogli un'occhiata distratta, poi tornarono all'ascolto e alle loro bevande.  
Era presto, alcuni degli sgabelli al bancone erano ancora liberi.  
Uno dei due baristi al bancone lo accolse con un consueto “Hi, folk!”, ed Harry non perse tempo per ordinare una pinta per dissetarsi dalla lunga camminata.  
In due sorsate si ritrovò già con il bicchiere mezzo vuoto, ed i primi cenni della stanchezza gli imprigionarono le gambe torturate dai crampi.  
«Avete degli alloggi?» domandò Harry al barista, durante la pausa tra un brano e l'altro.  
«Sì, in camerata da sei, per otto sterline a notte. C'è ancora posto, per stasera» rispose l'oste, asciugando con un panno un bicchiere appena lavato.  
Harry sorrise ed estrasse dalla tasca le monete riversandole sul bancone, incluse quelle per la pinta.  
L'uomo aprì un cassetto sotto al registratore di cassa, poi gli porse una grossa chiave in ferro battuto ed un depliant con delle stampe scolorite.  
«La camera è al primo piano sulla destra, si accede al bagno direttamente da essa. Benvenuto a Clifden!» disse il barista facendo muovere i baffoni arancioni ad ogni parola, indicandogli poi con gesti trafelati una porticina verde accanto all'ingresso.  
«La ringrazio» rispose Harry cortesemente, trangugiando la rimanente birra in pochi sorsi e congedandosi dall'oste con la sola intenzione di lavarsi via di dosso la stanchezza di un'intera giornata di cammino.  
Dietro la porta verde trovò delle scale scricchiolanti, qualche ragnatela lungo il corridoio e dei quadri antichi appesi alla carta da parati con fiori di buganville. La chiave della camera era sufficientemente arrugginita da costringerlo a forzarla dentro la porta ma, dopo qualche mandata, riuscì ad addentrarsi.  
Le tre brande inferiori dei letti a castello erano già occupati da alcune valigie di altri viaggiatori, così Harry lanciò il giacchetto su uno di quelli sopra. Quello più vicino al lucernario.  
La stanza era piccola, ma tutto sommato pulita rispetto agli standard che aveva trovato durante il suo lungo viaggio.  
Approfittando del fatto che nessuno degli ospiti fosse in stanza, Harry si godette una lunga doccia rinvigorente. Riuscì persino a lavare i vestiti sporchi ed asciugarli con un incantesimo veloce, ringraziando il cielo di avere chiuso a chiave quando qualcuno provò ad aprirla proprio mentre compiva l'incantesimo.  
Quando però – pulito, profumato e con la bacchetta ben nascosta in tasca - uscì dal bagno, non trovò nessuno all'interno della stanza. Solo un nuovo zaino nero e beige sul letto adiacente al suo e la custodia aperta di una chitarra acustica.  
Si arrampicò sulla sua branda, distendendosi con un lungo sospiro di approvazione.  
Camminare e godersi quei paesaggi era quanto più di meraviglioso potesse desiderare, ma anche poggiare le stanche membra su un materasso – sebbene cigolante e con qualche molla fuori posto – non era da considerarsi meno prezioso.  
Harry chiuse gli occhi, e le note del violino provenienti dal piano inferiore lo accompagnarono in un'inevitabile sonno profondo.  
  
  
Si risvegliò controvoglia all'udire di suoni meno armoniosi. Chiari ed evidenti segni che il suo stomaco implorava a gran voce di essere riempito con qualcosa di più sostanzioso e consistente di una birra media. L'orologio da polso che segnava le dieci e mezza di sera gli ricordò che la sua lunga pennichella pomeridiana gli sarebbe costata una notte a contemplare il soffitto e la muffa negli angoli.  
Harry inforcò di nuovo gli occhiali, maledicendosi. Recuperò il portafogli dallo zaino, infilò i piedi gonfi nelle scarpe e decise che fosse decisamente l'ora di procacciarsi del cibo.  
Un ragazzo sulla trentina, probabilmente già ubriaco, era riverso nella branda inferiore del loro letto a castello.  
Il cigolio delle scale venne sopraffatto, man mano che Harry scendeva, dal suono di una chitarra acustica di vecchia annata ed una voce graffiante.  
I commensali all'interno del pub erano triplicati, rispetto a quand'era arrivato. Vi era molta gente in piedi, alcuni sui tavoli, e tutti ballavano e cantavano accompagnando il nuovo musicista in esibizione. Il duo che aveva suonato ad inizio serata stava mangiando fish and chips al bancone del bar, ed Harry decise che avrebbe emulato il loro pasto. Si trovò un posticino in piedi di fianco alle spillatrici e, dopo qualche minuto di attesa, riuscì ad ordinare da bere e da mangiare.  
Tutti, dentro al locale, alzarono i loro bicchieri di birra al ritornello di una canzone tradizionale irlandese che Harry aveva sentito centinaia e centinaia di volte durante il suo viaggio.[2]  
“ _And it's no, nay, never”_ cantò il musicista, e tutti batterono le mani quattro volte. Anche Harry lo fece, risvegliandosi completamente dalla sonnolenza.  
Amava le serate irlandesi anche se, lo sapeva, andavano a finire sempre allo stesso modo. Barcollando.  
_“No nay never, no more”_ cantò di nuovo il ragazzo alla chitarra, accompagnato dal coro dei commensali. Un piccolo varco si aprì tra la folla, lasciando finalmente intravedere ad Harry il giovane musicista e la sua chitarra in mogano. Marcato accento inglese, a discapito della ballata che stava cantando. Capelli biondo platino, occhi grigi come il cielo d'Irlanda.  
Il sorriso di Harry si spense, il boccale gli cadde dalle le mani ancora pieno.  
Un gran frastuono riempì il locale, ma nessuno ci fece troppo caso alla birra rovesciata. Cose che capitano, in un pub irlandese. Ma il musicista, forse disturbato nell'esibizione, lo udì eccome. Il suo sguardo si posò su quello di Harry e le parole della canzone gli morirono in gola. Smise di suonare, neanche a farlo apposta, lasciando voce al pubblico.  
Si guardarono entrambi con gli occhi sgranati, mentre il coro degli irlandesi risuonò a gran voce dentro al locale. Nessuno sembrò accorgersi del gelo che calò dentro al Lowri's Bar.  
“ _Will I play the wild rover, no never, no more”._

⸙⸙⸙  
  


**CAPITOLO 1**  
_Drew Mamphies_

  
  
Un forte scrosciare di applausi accompagnò il concludersi della canzone, ma il biondissimo musicista parve per qualche secondo intenzionato a concludere lì la sua esibizione.  
Harry guardò la birra rovesciata ai propri piedi. Ne aveva bevuti poco più che tre sorsi, era impossibile che fosse ubriaco.  
Eppure, a giudicare dall'aspetto che aveva assunto il ragazzo con la chitarra all'angolo del pub, era chiaro che avesse le traveggole. Harry chiuse gli occhi un paio di volte, ma lo scenario non cambiò.  
Il musicista, il ragazzo impegnato ad intrattenere il pubblico, il cantante con la voce graffiante e l'accento inglese che aveva sentito sin dalle scale, rispondeva al nome di Draco Lucius Malfoy.  
E, a giudicare da come quel tizio stesse rispondendo al suo sguardo sgranato, era sicuro che fosse lui.  
Fischi dal pubblico e voci concitate ricordarono al musicista che, volente o nolente, si trovasse nel bel mezzo di un'esibizione. Imbracciò più forte la chitarra – quasi come se la volesse utilizzare come una Passaporta e smaterializzarsi lontano – e, tremante, riprese a suonare con molto meno entusiasmo ed il pallore sul volto di chi avesse appena visto un fantasma.  
Harry, con la gola completamente secca ed un nodo allo stomaco, si rese conto che gli fosse passata la fame non appena il gentile proprietario del pub gli porse il piatto. Ad ogni boccone, fu come ingurgitare uno dei biscotti caserecci di Hagrid. Nemmeno la nuova pinta appena spillata sembrò aiutarlo e, quando a fatica riuscì ad ingurgitare almeno metà della sua pietanza, Harry decretò che quello fosse il momento e l'occasione adatta per passare a qualcosa di più forte.  
Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per un Whiskey Incendiario ma, in un pub babbano, dubitava fortemente che avrebbe potuto trovare dell'Odgen Stravecchio.  
Si accontentò di un Jameson di vecchia annata. _Due_ Jameson di vecchia annata.  
Ma nemmeno i due bicchieri di nettare ambrato sembrarono sciogliere il nodo in gola di Harry, tuttalpiù che, ogni qualvolta che si voltava in direzione del palchetto, la platinata ed esile figura del suo più acerrimo rivale scolastico risplendeva acclamata dal pubblico.  
Cantò fino a mezzanotte passata, esibendosi in un vecchio repertorio di canzoni irlandesi e grandi classici babbani anni ottanta e novanta. Harry, proprio, non riuscì a darsi alcuna spiegazione di come un mago purosangue del Wiltshire, inglese, ex Mangiamorte e avverso alle tradizioni babbane, potesse trovarsi in un pub in un paesino sperduto tra le contee irlandesi a suonare la chitarra, a due anni dalla conclusione della più sanguinolenta Guerra Magica.  
E, cosa non trascurabile, Harry non aveva neanche idea che Malfoy sapesse suonare e cantare così... bene.  
Doveva esserci uno sbaglio. Forse era un sogno. Forse era la maledizione di un Lepricano. Non appena Draco smise di suonare, prendendosi mance ed applausi in abbondanza, Harry avvertì il bisogno impellente di una boccata d'aria. O vomitare.  
Uscì dalla porta appannata del pub, trovandosi con il fiato corto sotto il porticato del Lowri's. Pioveva ancora, una pioggerellina fitta e fastidiosa di metà aprile. Si passò una mano tra i capelli in un gesto consueto, domandandosi come il destino potesse aver giocato in quel modo con la sua sanità mentale.  
Nella stradina del centro si riversarono decine di persone barcollanti, comitive allegre e vecchi ubriachi intenti a tornarsene nelle loro case. Anche negli altri pub le serate stavano volgendo alla conclusione.  
Harry guardò il cielo supplicandolo di dargli la forza per entrare di nuovo lì dentro, parlare con il suo vecchio rivale scolastico e chiedergli delle spiegazioni ma, non appena riuscì a racimolare sufficiente coraggio per rientrare nel pub, nessuna persona con le sembianze di Draco Malfoy si aggirava tra i pochi rimasti.  
Possibile che fosse uscito e lui non l'avesse visto? Harry si squadrò intorno, allibito. E se invece si fosse immaginato tutto per davvero? Fece per salire in camera, ancora con la gola arsa e gli occhi sgranati, quando la scritta sulla lavagnetta vicino al palchetto attirò la sua attenzione.  
_Live 18.00: Glenn and the Dolphin; 21.00: Drew Mamphies._  
_Drew_. Draco? Impossibile.  
Harry scosse la testa, con l'estrema convinzione che di lì a poco avrebbe dato di matto. Si avviò quindi verso la propria stanza con la seria intenzione di vomitare la cena, prendere una pozione soporifera e sperare di dimenticare ogni cosa ma, naturalmente, le sue intenzioni vennero schiacciate da un'esile ma oltremodo ingombrante presenza all'interno della camerata.  
Una figura che confermò ogni ipotesi nell'esatto istante in cui i loro occhi si incrociarono di nuovo e quelli grigi del musicista si alzarono al cielo con uno sbuffo appena trattenuto.  
  
«Oh, vuoi scherzare!?» sibilò lui, stizzito, richiudendo con un gesto secco la chitarra in mogano nella custodia in pelle nera.  
Tono strascicato, capelli biondissimi persino nella penombra di una luce di cortesia. Indubbio, a quel punto, che fosse esattamente _lui_.  
«Pensavo di essermi sognato tutto» rispose Harry, bloccato sulla soglia della porta con il cuore in gola e le gambe tremanti.  
Draco Malfoy grugnì indispettito, arraffando poi qualche effetto personale e ficcandolo nello zaino. Non si sforzò nemmeno di non fare rumore, ed uno degli altri tre ospiti dell'ostello si rigirò nel letto con un borbottio infastidito.  
«Si può sapere cosa cazzo ci fai qui?» domando Draco con fare esasperato, infilandosi il parka verde militare senza nemmeno guardarlo in faccia.  
«Potrei farti la stessa domanda. Anzi, di domande ne avrei a centinaia, a dire il vero» rispose Harry, avvicinandosi a lui di un passo per poter parlare più sottovoce ma egli, con prontezza di riflessi, si allontanò ulteriormente.  
Imbracciò la chitarra e lo zaino, si tirò il cappuccio del parka fino alle sopracciglia e poi sorpassò Harry evitandolo come il Vaiolo di Drago. Al contrario di come avrebbe fatto a scuola, non gli riservò alcuna spallata.  
«E, pensa un po', non ho intenzione di rispondere al alcuna di esse. Addio, Potter».  
«Ma dove vai?» Harry lo inseguì oltre la porta, osservandolo precipitarsi giù dalle scale scricchiolanti senza guardarsi indietro.  
«Lontano da qui, lontano da te. Non ho intenzione di rimanere».  
Harry alzò la testa, maledicendosi in tutte le lingue conosciute quando – chissà perché – decise di lanciarsi all'inseguimento del suo interlocutore.  
«Sta piovendo! E non troverai nessun ostello pronto ad ospitarti a quest'ora».  
Draco si voltò di scatto in fondo alle scale, ringhiando addosso ad Harry con frustrazione.  
«Vorrà dire che dormirò per strada».  
«Malfoy, non essere idiota» lo redarguì Harry allargando le braccia, rendendosi però conto di quanto fare l'idiota fosse un'abitudine, per il suo vecchio rivale.  
Gli occhi di Draco si fecero stretti, l'espressione sul volto ancor più sprezzante. Era cambiato dall'ultima volta che l'aveva visto, ma il viso appuntito non aveva perso il vizio di trasudare disprezzo nei suoi confronti. Come ai bei tempi.  
Eppure... eppure in quegli occhi grigi c'era qualcosa di estremamente differente. Paura, forse?  
«Non... nessuna domanda, te lo garantisco. Farò finta che tu non ci sia, ok?» promise Harry, domandandosi però cosa lo spingesse a preoccuparsi tanto. A Draco non l'avrebbe certo ucciso dormire all'addiaccio per una notte. Però pioveva. E la temperatura notturna in Irlanda a metà aprile non superava i dodici gradi.  
Draco, di tutta risposta, sbuffò pesantemente e sganciò un destro al muro, poggiandosi poi sopra con la fronte e gli occhi chiusi di chi vuol pensare ma non ne ha le facoltà.  
«Ma che razza di problema hai?!» domandò Harry, retorico, di fronte quella reazione tanto spropositata.  
«Tu!» tuonò poi Malfoy con un ringhio, puntandogli un dito contro. «Tu sei il mio problema! Dannazione, tra tutti i posti nel mondo, proprio qui!»  
«Mi togli le parole di bocca».  
Si fissarono entrambi in cagnesco. Harry non avrebbe potuto certo dargli torto: in cinque continenti ed infiniti luoghi, quante probabilità c'erano che loro due si ritrovassero nello stesso fottuto pub in un paese dimenticato nella fottuta Irlanda?  
Non si vedevano da quasi due anni ed Harry avrebbe giurato che non si sarebbero mai più rivisti in vita loro, dopo la battaglia di Hogwarts. Non avevano niente, assolutamente più niente da spartire. Draco l'aveva salvato al Maniero, Harry l'aveva salvato dalle fiamme dell'Ardemonio.  
Ogni debito era stato estinto, fine dei giochi.  
Ed invece erano lì, nella più strampalata delle improbabilità.  
L'assurdità della situazione li colse in quel momento, in quello stretto ed impolverato corridoio, ai piedi di una rampa di scale in legno pieno di termiti e nell'odore di fritto proveniente dal pub.  
Draco aprì la tendina della finestrella, spiando la pioggia battente sul ciottolato della via. Sbuffò sonoramente nel momento in cui si rese conto che non sarebbe stata una grande idea quella di dormire di fuori e poi, con malavoglia, scansò Harry di lato e si inerpicò sulle scale.  
Ed Harry, chissà come rincuorato, lo seguì fino alla camerata con miliardi di pensieri e domande che non avrebbero mai lasciato la sua testa.  
«Non una parola, Potter. Mettiti a dormire e domani mattina fingi che tutto ciò non sia mai accaduto» sibilò Draco arrampicandosi sul letto a castello, notando quindi con disappunto che il letto di Harry fosse proprio quello adiacente al suo. Giusto perché il destino aveva dovuto fare il bastardo fino alla fine.  
«Oh, vorrei davvero che fosse così» borbottò Harry infilandosi sotto le coperte in lana beige, trovandosi con il cuscino a mezzo metro da quello di Malfoy.  
Egli si girò contro il muro, sospirando sonoramente.  
«Bene. Allora chiudi il becco».  
  
Harry storse il naso, infastidito dai modi bruschi del suo vecchio rivale. Non che potesse aspettarsi niente di diverso, da quella serpe. Certo, non si sarebbe neanche mai aspettato di vederlo cantare in un locale circondato da babbani ma, come aveva promesso, si sarebbe dovuto tenere ogni domanda tra i denti e tentare di dormire.  
Naturalmente, dormire sembrò ciò che di più utopico potessero chiedergli in un momento come quello. Il soffitto assunse sembianze interessanti almeno quanto quello zampettante ragnetto sfocato sull'angolo. Lo soprannominò Amilcare.  
Si rigirò più volte tra le coperte, sospirando e maledicendosi per non averla assunta per davvero, quella pozione soporifera.  
Dopo un tempo che parve interminabile, Harry si ritrovò con il letto completamente sfatto ed un gran mal di testa.  
«Potter, diamine. Sento gli ingranaggi arrugginiti del tuo cervello cigolare insieme alle molle del tuo fottuto materasso» lo ammonì Malfoy con un sibilo irritato all'ennesimo cambio di posizione di Harry.  
«Perché non dormi, allora?» grugnì quest'ultimo, irritato dall'insonnia e dalla voce che per lungo tempo aveva ritenuto tra le più petulanti in circolazione.  
«Probabilmente per lo stesso motivo per il quale non lo stai facendo tu, no?» rispose la voce petulante, ed Harry si voltò prono per sollevare la testa ed osservare il volto appuntito di Malfoy.  
Nel buio, i suoi occhi grigi lo fissarono stanchi. Sembrava quasi... triste.  
Tenere a freno la lingua, a quel punto, risultò impossibile.  
«Sei scomparso un anno e mezzo fa, Malfoy. Dopo i processi nessuno ha avuto tue notizie, alcuni ti credono morto!» sussurrò Harry, concitato.  
I processi per la famiglia Malfoy erano avvenuti due settimane dopo la fine della guerra, intorno a metà luglio. Nonostante le testimonianze positive – tra le quali quelle di Harry – il giudizio della corte suprema non aveva risparmiato Lucius dal bacio e l'ergastolo per Narcissa. Draco, invece, si era visto togliere la bacchetta a tempo indeterminato.  
Da allora, nessuno aveva saputo più nulla di lui. Zabini aveva messo in giro la voce che fosse in Francia, da lontani parenti. La Parkinson si era convinta che prima o poi l'avrebbero trovato in qualche canale di Londra.  
Harry aveva perso speranze di ricevere notizie veritiere il giorno in cui Finnegan giurò di averlo visto in un quartiere babbano a vendere mele. Non che si fosse mai interessato troppo, alle sorti di Malfoy, ma si erano comunque salvati la vita a vicenda e gli sarebbe dispiaciuto saperlo morto.  
«E tu fa' finta che io lo sia» borbottò Draco dopo un lungo sospiro. Harry si rese conto, invece, che in quel momento avrebbe pagato fior di Galeoni pur di entrargli nella testa e capire cosa diamine ci facesse a fare il musicista in Irlanda.  
« _Drew Mamphies_. Ti sei creato un nome _babbano_?» domandò dopo qualche secondo, stando ben attento a tenere la voce bassa nel pronunciare l'ultimo termine.  
I loro compagni di stanza sembravano russare della grossa, ma le precauzioni non erano mai troppe.  
«Avevi detto niente domande» gli rammentò Malfoy, lapidario.  
«Oh, già, scusami se sono completamente sconvolto» pronunciò Harry, sarcastico, trovandosi però presto faccia a faccia con il suo vecchio rivale scolastico il quale, con un gesto rapido, si posizionò prono.  
«Ascoltami bene, Potter. Io voglio solo che domani mattina tu esca di qui e finga di non avermi mai visto. Io tornerò al mio lavoro, tu tornerai a... cos'è che stai facendo, esattamente?» domandò infine Draco, stringendo gli occhi ed inclinando la testa. Poca barba incolta riempiva il volto scavato, i capelli corti erano ben più spettinati di come li portava ai tempi d'oro nella sua nobile casata.  
Harry ghignò.  
«Io non posso far domande a te, ma tu ne puoi fare a me?»  
Una ruga di espressione tagliò il volto stanco di Malfoy il quale, con il consueto menefreghismo, si riposizionò su un fianco facendo spallucce.  
«Hai ragione. Non me ne può fregare di meno. Buonanotte».  
Harry sbuffò e si rese conto che non avrebbe ottenuto proprio un bel niente. Nessuna risposta, nessuna spiegazione, e forse andava anche bene così. L'indomani ognuno avrebbe preso la propria strada e non si sarebbero rivisti mai più nella vita.  
«Buonanotte, _Mamphies_ »  
«Impiccati».  


⸙  


Quando Harry aprì gli occhi, la mattina successiva, non realizzò veramente quanto fosse successo. E, anzi, si auto-convinse che fosse stato tutto un bizzarro incubo frutto delle sei ore di cammino del giorno precedente. Tuttalpiù che, non appena egli si voltò per controllare la branda accanto alla sua, la trovò vuota e con le coperte messe in ordine. Amilcare, invece, era ancora lì nell'angolo.   
Con la bocca impastata di sonno e la sensazione di aver dormito sui sassi, si vestì con la lentezza di un bradipo e sistemò il proprio bagaglio con altrettanta malavoglia.  
Lo specchio, nel piccolo bagno in piastrelle di ceramica lilla, rifletté un volto stanco e sciupato. Barba scura ed incolta e capelli arruffati. Quelli, nel corso degli anni, non erano mai cambiati.  
Dal lucernario, Harry riuscì ad intravedere con disappunto che il maltempo non aveva dato tregua al Connemara. Sbuffò con l'alito fresco di dentifricio al mentolo, poi si ritrovò ad osservare la mappa con uno sbadiglio.  
Il suo programma non era affatto quello di rimanere a Clifden più di una notte, non in quel momento che si trovava vicino ad una delle tappe principali del suo viaggio.  
Non che avesse delle scadenze, naturalmente, ma moriva davvero dalla voglia di raggiungere quella tappa.  
Dopo aver impacchettato tutti i suoi effetti nello zaino ed essersi conferito un aspetto decente, Harry lasciò l'alloggio con l'intenzione di prendere il primo autobus per Mannin's Bay, infilarsi in un pub ed evitarsi così la pioggia della mattinata.  
Si trangugiò una tazza di caffè americano bollente al pub, salutò l'oste con cortesia e si avviò oltre la via del centro, diretto alla pensilina che aveva intravisto il giorno prima accanto alla chiesa.  
La fitta pioggerella gli appannò gli occhiali mentre corse sul ciottolato e, dopo tre minuti, si ritrovò con i capelli già inzuppati. Raggiunse con il fiatone la banchina, rifugiandosi sotto di tutta fretta.  
Si accorse solo in quel momento, naturalmente, di chi ci fosse già sotto, seduto sulla panchina in metallo con la custodia della chitarra tra le gambe.  
Evidentemente quello della sera prima non era stato un sogno. Eppure, fu come vederlo per la prima volta.  
  
Draco Malfoy lo fissò incredulo ed Harry, incapace di proferire verbo, si ritrovò sull'orlo di una risata nevrotica.  
«Ok, mi stai perseguitando» convenne il musicista, indignato.  
Harry alzò gli occhi al cielo, esterrefatto da quanto il signorino potesse essere egocentrico.  
«No, semplicemente anche io sto cercando il modo di andarmene da questo posto senza prendermi un accidente».  
«Tira fuori la bacchetta e sparisci, allora! Tu che puoi!» suggerì Draco incrociando le braccia al petto ed abbassando il capo, risentito.  
«Non sto utilizzando la Smaterializzazione per spostarmi» spiegò Harry senza degnarlo di uno sguardo, percorrendo col dito il calendario e l'orario dell'autobus alla ricerca di informazioni. Erano le nove del mattino e, con tutta probabilità, il numero tre sarebbe passato da lì in una manciata di minuti.  
«E perché mai? Non avrai di certo una Traccia addosso» domandò sprezzante Draco, facendo dondolare con impazienza un piede. Era strano, per Harry, vederlo in abiti babbani.  
Scarpe da basket, pantaloni neri strappati, un grosso zaino ed un lungo parka verde militare.  
Non molto diverso da com'era solito vestirsi lui ultimamente.  
«Semplicemente non è il mio modo di viaggiare. Problemi?»  
Draco sbuffò con spregio ed aprì la bocca come per controbattere ed inondarlo di altre parole velenose ma, prima che potesse farlo, un anziano signore con una camicia a quadri si rivolse loro, intento ad aprire le serrande del suo negozio di articoli di pesca.  
« _Folks_! Potete stare lì tutto il giorno, ma la domenica è raro che passi la corriera. Il vecchio Martin sarà ancora riverso di fianco al pontile» ridacchiò lui sollevando la saracinesca con un lamento di fatica.  
Harry cacciò indietro la testa, Draco si alzò di scatto con gesti nervosi.  
«Fantastico...» sibilò quest'ultimo, nevrotico. Recuperò la chitarra e lo zaino, si cacciò il cappuccio fino agli occhi e, aprendo un ombrello mezzo rotto, si incamminò per la salita tra vari borbottii. «Dannata pioggia. Dannati irlandesi sempre ubriachi. Dannato me».  
Harry, il quale perse ogni speranza di poter compiere un viaggio asciutto per quel giorno, estrasse un keyway blu notte e se lo infilò prima di proseguire per la stessa via del suo vecchio rivale scolastico, ancora intento ad imprecare a bassa voce.  
«Dove sei diretto?» domandò raggiungendo Malfoy senza fatica. Il peso della chitarra, lo zaino e in più l'ombrello rendevano Draco decisamente meno agile. Non gli era più consentito compiere incantesimi e, tra questi, anche quello di estensione per viaggiare meno impacciato.  
«Da nessuna parte» rispose egli, lapidario e nervoso.  
«Se hai così tanta fretta ti posso creare una Passaporta» sbuffò Harry all'ennesima occhiataccia del musicista il quale però, all'udire della sua proposta, interruppe il suo camminare per puntargli il dito contro. Per la seconda volta in meno di dodici ore.  
«Punto primo: non accetterei di farmi aiutare da te neanche se mi trovassi di fronte ad un'Acrumantula gigante. Punto secondo: non ho alcuna destinazione urgente, vorrei solo andarmene da qui senza prendermi un accidente, per l'appunto, ma è un lusso che il cielo non sembra volermi concedere» illustrò Malfoy prima di riprendere il cammino in direzione sud, oltrepassando così il cartello “ _Arrivederci_ ” di Clifden con uno sbuffo esasperato.  
Il verde li avvolse in un fresco abbraccio.  
«Già, anche io. Ad ogni modo, a giudicare dalle nuvole, penso che smetterà di piovere in un paio d'ore. Forse meno» spiegò Harry volgendo lo sguardo verso l'alto, parandosi dalla pioggia con il dorso della mano.  
Lontano, oltre le verdi colline, uno squarcio tra le nuvole lasciava cadere un raggio di sole sulla baia.  
«Sei diventato un veggente?» domandò Malfoy sarcastico, muovendo un passo dopo l'altro sulla strada che, man mano che si allontanavano dal paese, si trasformava in un timido sentiero. I due maghi camminarono ognuno all'antipodo dell'altro sulla via, senza guardarsi in volto.  
«No, semplicemente sto vagando per queste terre da due mesi ed ho imparato a leggere il cielo».  
« _Hah_! Il cielo d'Irlanda è più imprevedibile di uno Snaso, ed io che vagabondo qua in giro da nove mesi penso di poterne sapere giusto un pochettino più di te» gracchiò Malfoy calciando un sasso sul selciato.  
Dalla lontananza si scorse un bivio ed un vecchio cartello in legno con le scritte sbiadite.  
Harry storse la bocca a quanto detto da Draco, ma convenne che fosse giusto non contraddirlo sebbene fosse convinto di avere ragione, per quanto riguardasse il cielo. Ciò che lo stupì, invece, fu apprendere che stesse viaggiando da così tanto tempo.  
«Nove mesi? Da dove arrivi? Non ti ho mai incontrato per strada» domandò Harry poco prima del bivio.  
«E sia lodato Salazar. Comunque arrivo da nord, da Belfast» disse Draco con la consueta voce strascicata, deliziandolo chissà come di una risposta che non comprendesse un “ _fatti gli affari tuoi_ ”.  
«Io da est. Sono partito da Dublino e sono diretto alla baia di Galway, per ora. Poi, chi lo sa» parlò Harry, accorgendosi dopo qualche secondo che Draco si fosse fermato in mezzo alla strada, con il viso rivolto verso il cielo ed una risata nevrotica soffocata nel naso.  
«Che ti prende, adesso?» domandò Harry, sconcertato.  
«A _Galway_. Non ci posso credere» soffiò flebilmente Draco, scuotendo la testa.  
Harry capì chiaramente quale fosse il problema e sì, decisamente il destino stava facendo loro uno scherzo incredibilmente ilare.  
«È lì che devi andare?»  
«Il programma era quello, ma credo che cambierò direzione».  
  
Il bivio della strada, appena di fronte a loro, parve dare a Malfoy l'opportunità di fare esattamente quanto appena millantato. Eppure, a giudicare dai suoi occhi incerti e a tratti persino spaventati, egli non sembrava proprio dell'idea di volerlo fare per davvero.  
«Oh, Malfoy, per amor di Merlino, non ho mai mangiato nessuno e credo non inizierò a farlo adesso» ringhiò Harry dopo qualche secondo di indecisione.  
Viaggiare in direzione sud con il suo vecchio rivale scolastico non era stato contemplato nei suoi piani, quando aveva iniziato quel viaggio. Ma Malfoy non era decisamente più nella posizione di poterlo schernire come in passato e, sopratutto, i tempi erano cambiati. La Guerra era finita, i loro conflitti adolescenziali non contavano più un bel niente. Ed Harry non aveva niente da nascondere, riguardo al suo viaggio.  
Ma a giudicare dal volto risentito, non valeva lo stesso per Draco.  
«Sentimi bene, Potter, perché non te lo ripeterò un'altra volta: non mi interessa per quale motivo tu sia qui a fare la vita del vagabondo, ma ciò di cui sono certo è che l'Eroe del Mondo Magico attira più giornalisti che le mosche sul letame. E io non voglio per nessun motivo averci niente a che fare. Ergo, di grazia, adesso porta le tue eroiche chiappe lontane da me. Vorrei dirti che è stato un piacere ma, beh, mi risulterebbe difficile mentire!» concluse Draco con un sorrisetto sarcastico, riprendendo poi il suo cammino in direzione sud. Evidentemente andare ad Est non era proprio nei suoi programmi.  
«Strano, visto che l'hai fatto per tutta la vita e continui a farlo, _Mamphies_ » lo punzecchio Harry, beccandosi un'occhiataccia. Se solo Malfoy non avesse avuto entrambe le mani occupate da ombrello e chitarra, era certo che l'avrebbe deliziato di un dito medio.  
«E comunque» continuò Harry, «è proprio per stare lontano dalla stampa che sono venuto qui, in questi posti dimenticati da Merlino. Dubito fortemente che i giornalisti inglesi vogliano sporcarsi le loro scarpette laccate per inseguirmi nei campi di torba e rischiare un attacco dei Lepricani».  
«Perché diamine stai ancora parlando? E perché diamine mi stai seguendo?» sbuffò Draco, esasperato.  
«Non sto seguendo _te_ , sto seguendo la _mia_ _direzione_. E si da il caso che la strada percorribile a piedi per Galway al momento sia una sola. Non voglio provare ad entrare nelle proprietà private degli allevatori e tagliare dai campi, sai com'è, ci tengo alla mia vita» controbatté Harry indicando i campi arati e i greggi di pecore poco distanti. I contadini irlandesi sono uomini assai gentili e cordiali, fino a che non gli si invade la proprietà.  
«Se veramente ci tieni alla tua vita, ti consiglio di stare in silenzio e stare almeno a tre metri da me. Queste sono le mie condizioni per arrivarci vivo a Galway, Potter» concluse Draco, lapidario, scoccandogli uno sguardo gelido in attesa di conferma.  
«E così sia».  
Incredibile a dirsi, per una volta nella loro vita avrebbero percorso lo stesso cammino, sulla stessa strada.  
La lecita domanda, a questo punto, è se sarebbero giunti tutti e due vivi ed interi a destinazione.

_ Continua... _

* * *

[1] _Sky Road_ : una meraviglia panoramica, consigliatissima anche da percorrere in macchina.  
[2] _The Wild Rover_ : tradotto letteralmente “il vagabondo selvaggio”, una canzone tradizionale irlandese che però vede le sue origini in Scozia. L'hanno interpretata tanti gruppi famosi, tra i quali i The Dubliners, i Metallica ed altri. Ecco a voi il link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_jgd07Ica5s>


	2. Slàinte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

  
–THE WILD ROVER–  
  
  
  
**CAPITOLO 2  
**_Slàinte_

  
  


_"Dovunque tu stia viaggiando con zingari o re_   
_Il cielo d'Irlanda si muove con te."_

  
  
Era come seguire le nuvole.  
Draco camminava svelto, cambiava direzione di tanto in tanto. Dava tregua al passo, poi accelerava.  
Harry, talvolta, lo osservava perdersi con lo sguardo grigio tra le colline umide. L'oceano, quel giorno, sembrava tormentato come le sue labbra increspate all'ingiù.  
Con il fiato pesante e le gote spruzzate dalla pioggia, Harry gli camminava di fianco lanciandogli sovente qualche occhiata e - qualora gli venisse la malsana idea di aprire bocca - si mordeva la lingua ricordandosi quanto il suo improvvisato compagno di viaggio fosse una spina nel fianco.  
Meglio evitare di svegliare il can che dorme. O meglio, di far sfoderare alla Serpe la linguaccia biforcuta.  
Viaggiarono a passo spedito per diverse miglia, assaliti dal manto blu dell'oceano a destra, dalle verdi distese a sinistra e con un tetto di nuvole grigie come coperta.  
Solo qualche trattore, di tanto in tanto, disturbava il loro camminare costringendoli a farsi da parte sulle strade strette.  
Harry aveva dovuto improvvisare un incantesimo idrorepellente agli occhiali per potersi permettere una buona visuale, e la mantellina blu notte sembrava offrirgli un viaggio asciutto. Al contrario di Malfoy il quale, ad ogni minima folata di vento, sembrava perdere sempre più pezzi di ombrello e – per sillogismo – anche la già piuttosto vacillante pazienza.  
Con i jeans bagnati sotto le ginocchia e le scarpe scure inzuppate d'acqua e fanghiglia, Draco sembrava però prediligere la salvaguardia della propria chitarra piuttosto che provvedere a proteggere se stesso.  
Fu proprio quando il suo esile riparo mostrò segni di evidente cedimento, che egli scoppiò in borbottii e lamentele appena sussurrate. Harry giurò che, in vita sua, non aveva mai sentito il nobile rampollo del casato Malfoy lasciarsi andare ad imprecazioni tanto scurrili.  
All'ennesima bestemmia rivolta ai fondatori di Hogwarts, Harry decise che non era più disposto a farsi rovinare la pace e la quiete dalla voce petulante del suo vecchio rivale scolastico e, avvicinandosi a lui di soppiatto, gli puntò la bacchetta contro mormorando un flebile ma efficacie _reparo_.  
Draco, avvertendo l'ombrello farsi più stabile tra le proprie dita, arrestò il suo cammino e colse Potter ancora con la bacchetta in mano ed un'espressione vuota in volto.  
«Non ti avevo chiesto di aiutarmi!» gli sibilò contro. Le dita gli divennero bianche da quanto strinse forte il manico dell'ombrello. «E poi, comunque, sta smettendo di piovere» concluse indispettito, con il viso arricciato dal risentimento.  
Harry, a quelle parole, inarcò un gongolante sopracciglio.  
«Guarda un po', come avevo detto io» pronunciò con estrema soddisfazione, decidendo saggiamente di tenersi il dito medio in tasca. Ed in bocca un infantile ma sempreverde “ _pappappero_ ”.  
Draco, di tutta risposta, roteò talmente tanto gli occhi che, se solo fosse stato sufficientemente _Moody_ , avrebbe potuto guardarsi alle spalle.  
Ripresero a camminare a passo ancor più spedito, approfittando di quella tregua meteorologica per liberarsi dagli impicci di vestiario.  
«Sai che dire _grazie_ non è un crimine contro l'umanità?» lo redarguì Harry, non appena Draco appese l'ombrellino ai cordoni del proprio Quechua.  
«Ti dirò _grazie_ quando finalmente ti deciderai ad ignorarmi» sbottò Malfoy senza voltarsi.  
Fu il turno di Harry, quello, di roteare gli occhi. Cosa avrebbe potuto sperare, in fin dei conti? Era Malfoy, ed una tigre ammaestrata avrebbe potuto dimostrarsi ben più mansueta di lui.  
Ciò che lasciò Harry completamente sorpreso – togliendo, naturalmente, tutto ciò a cui aveva assistito la sera precedente – era la completa assenza di insulti o scherni rivolti alla propria persona, da parte del suo vecchio rivale.  
Un tempo Malfoy non avrebbe perso occasione di sfoderare sarcasmo e superiorità nei suoi confronti, ed invece era solo e semplicemente... un insopportabile ed intrattabile essere umano, con gli occhi stanchi, il volto smagrito e la tendenza a chiudersi a riccio ogni qualvolta che gli si rivolgeva uno sguardo.  
Niente spavalderia, niente presunzione, niente puzza sotto al naso, niente _Malfoyismi_.  
Harry pensò di essere completamente impazzito, ma poi convenne che quello impazzito era decisamente il suo compagno di viaggio. Il Draco Malfoy che conosceva non si sarebbe mai messo dei vestiti babbani, non si sarebbe mai sporcato le scarpette, non si sarebbe spostato in nessun modo se non in una carrozza trainata da cavalli pomellati e, per l'amor di Merlino, non avrebbe mai cantato Country Road in un pub irlandese. Quindi sì, se c'era qualcosa che non andava era decisamente in lui.  
Ma, d'altra parte, la Seconda Guerra Magica aveva portato a delle conseguenze devastanti per molte persone. Non aveva idea di cosa fosse successo a Malfoy da dopo i processi a quella parte ma, indubbiamente, la sua vita aveva preso una piega decisamente bizzarra. E, a giudicare dal suo sguardo, non proprio serena.  
Tuttavia, come promesso, Harry trattenne sul palato domande scomode e pensieri indiscreti, preferendo così la dolce e sicura via del mutismo.  
Rotolarono verso sud lungo un sentiero stretto, circondato di soli prati, pecore dal muso nero e staccionate diroccate. L'odore di umido tra le narici, il soffio sottile del vento sulla fronte.  
Sembrava che qualcuno avesse lanciato una freccia in cielo[1], e dalla punta di essa si fosse aperto un varco tra le nuvole. Un timido raggio di sole si posò sulle loro nuche sudate e li accompagnò lungo la via verso la baia.  
I capelli di Draco scintillarono alla luce di mezzogiorno, così biondi da accecare, così chiari da sembrare bianchi come la sabbia della spiaggia non molto lontana.  
Harry sorrise alla vista dell'oceano e di quella caletta che aveva sempre visto sugli opuscoli degli ostelli, in Connemara.  
Senza bisogno di mettersi d'accordo, entrambi arrestarono i loro piedi a ridosso del belvedere. Si persero entrambi con lo sguardo sugli scogli muschiati, l'acqua limpida e la natura selvaggia che la circondava.  
Paesaggi che lasciano a bocca aperta, senza fiato nei polmoni. Harry, che vagabondava per l'Irlanda da più di due mesi, non aveva trascorso giorno senza meravigliarsi di quanto potesse essere un'autentica meraviglia.  
«Ah... Mannin Bay! Le foto non le rendono giustizia!» si lasciò sfuggire Harry, completamente rapito dalla bellezza pittoresca del luogo.  
E Draco, una volta tanto, non aprì la bocca solo per sputare veleno.  
«Sarei curioso di vedere Dog's Bay. Voci narrano che sia ancor più suggestiva».  
Harry si passò una mano tra i capelli, poi prese borraccia dallo zaino per potersi dissetare. Se quello che aveva accanto non fosse stato Draco Malfoy, gliene avrebbe offerto un sorso. Naturalmente se ne guardò bene, risparmiandosi un'occhiata schifata e, probabilmente, qualche affermazione su eventuali ed improbabili malattie contenute nella propria saliva.  
Si perse poi con lo sguardo nella mappa sgualcita. Trovò senza difficoltà il luogo citato da Malfoy.  
«Di questo passo ci arriveremo nel pomeriggio. Ma ho una certa fame, potremmo fermarci a mangiare qualcosa. C'è un pub a cinque minuti da qui, così dice il cartello» propose Harry, indicando con un gesto del mento alcuni cartelli direzionali a lato del sentiero. Richiuse quindi la mappa e la ripose nello zaino insieme la borraccia.  
Draco inarcò un sopracciglio. Aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa ma attese qualche secondo, giusto per mostrare nuovamente estrema reticenza.  
«Cosa ti fa pensare che io voglia mangiare con te?» domandò egli infine, optando per un ordinario capriccio.  
Harry non lo degnò di uno sguardo e, dopo essersi sistemato comodamente lo zaino sulle robuste spalle, proseguì il suo cammino con il sorriso sulle labbra.  
«Che con tutta probabilità è l'unico pub nel raggio di chilometri. E sento il tuo stomaco brontolare».

  
Tra qualche sbuffo di Draco – totalmente ignorato da Harry – e una manciata di curve in mezzo al nulla, si ritrovarono in un paesino di quattro case e una chiesetta bianca. E un pub, naturalmente.  
Gli irlandesi sarebbero capaci di costruire un pub anche in un isolotto solitario in mezzo all'oceano.  
Quando aprirono la porta del locale, un vecchio campanello arrugginito risuonò sopra le loro teste. Un'anziana signora con una crocchia in testa li accolse zoppicante e, con estrema cortesia, li invitò a sedersi dove più ritenevano gradevole.  
L'atmosfera era tipicamente folcloristica, c'era odore di fritto ed una musichetta tradizionale in filodiffusione. I tavoli in legno scuro e rovinato erano ricoperti da una sottile patina appiccicosa e gli sgabelli rotondi, traballanti, avevano tutta l'aria di essere stati riparati almeno una cinquantina di volte a testa. Non vi erano altri commensali, oltre a loro. Solo un vecchio ubriaco al bancone del bar, probabilmente già alla terza pinta della mattinata.  
Harry si sedette ad un tavolino in un angolo accanto alla finestra e Draco, riluttante, rimase impalato in piedi con le labbra strette e lo sguardo tagliente.  
Dopo qualche secondo di inevitabile ed imbarazzante silenzio, Harry si lasciò andare in uno sbuffo contrariato.  
«Ripeto: non ho alcuna intenzione di mangiarti, né di attirare giornalisti. Ma, se non ti sei ancora stufato di montare quel cipiglio burbero nei miei confronti, puoi anche sederti là in un angolo da solo. Cielo, Mal... _Mamphies»_ si corresse Harry, ricordandosi che forse in luogo pubblico era più opportuno appellarsi a lui con il nome babbano. «Possibile che tu non riesca nemmeno a fingere di essere civile?»  
Draco sospirò profondamente, poi scivolò sullo sgabello con la stessa aria di chi sta per andare al patibolo.  
«Non ti ho chiesto io di seguirmi» puntualizzò lui. Lasciò cadere lo zaino a terra ed incrociò le braccia, imbronciato come un bambino in castigo.  
L'anziana proprietaria, nel frattempo, li raggiunse con le due birre scure ordinate appena all'ingresso e due menù che avevano tutta l'aria di aver visto la prima guerra babbana.  
«Non ti sto seguendo, dannazione!» sussurrò Harry, esacerbato, non appena la signora si fu sufficientemente allontanata. «Stiamo andando nella stessa direzione».  
«Ma non è necessario parlarci, giusto?» sibilò Malfoy aprendo il menù e portandoselo davanti agli occhi, sufficientemente vicino per nasconderci il volto dentro.  
«Sei impossibile!» ringhiò Harry. Diede un colpo sul menù di Draco con il proprio, costringendolo ad abbassarlo di colpo.  
Egli lo squadrò trattenendo il fiato e, con tutta probabilità, anche qualche ingiuria. Poi, d'improvviso, la sua espressione mutò in una smorfia di percepibile angoscia.  
«Senti, Potter... sono sconvolto quanto te, ok? Di tutto mi sarei immaginato eccetto che trovarti qui a zonzo della fottuta Irlanda. Non era decisamente nei miei piani quello di trovare un...» si interruppe Draco, guardandosi bene di pronunciare la parola “mago”. «Uno come _noi_. Tu, primo tra tutti».  
Malfoy concluse quel discorso con un'arrendevolezza disarmante. Di quello sguardo tagliente e fiero non era rimasto nulla, se non una supplica.  
E, a quel punto, ad Harry fu chiaro come il sole che anche quella di Draco fosse una vera e propria fuga. Una fuga da tutto ciò che erano stati. Comprese d'improvviso la sua reticenza nel voler avere a che fare con il proprio passato. Tuttalpiù che i loro burrascosi trascorsi fossero una parentesi piuttosto complicata, di quel passato.  
Harry, rigido come un tronco, tentò invano di scrollare le spalle. Per quanto detestasse ammetterlo, Malfoy non aveva affatto torto. Ma la Guerra era finita da due anni, oramai, e forse quella era l'occasione più giusta per poter chiudere un piccolo cerchio, di poter mettere a posto qualche tassello.  
Nonostante quell'occasione gli fosse capitata tra capo e collo senza preavviso.  
Così, dopo una lunga e gelida pausa, Harry provò con tutto se stesso ad addolcire la propria voce.  
«Non era nemmeno nei miei piani, credimi. Se sono qui e non circondato dalla gente che conosco, un motivo ci sarà, no? Questo è stato un curioso e sadico scherzo del destino, probabilmente. Ma, già che siamo in ballo, possiamo fare in modo di rendere la cosa più... _piacevole_? Galway dista ancora due giorni di cammino. Magari potrebbe persino venir fuori qualcosa di... ehm... _interessante_?»  
Forse era stata una mossa stupida, a giudicare da come le insopportabili sopracciglia di Draco si erano piegate e corrucciate sulla sua fronte spaziosa.  
«Interessante? Avrei detto _potenzialmente fatale_ , ma non vorrei mai correggere l'Eroe del Mondo Magico» strascicò quest'ultimo, alzando però l'angolo della bocca in quello che era un ghigno degno del suo nobile cognome.  
Per la prima volta, in quella giornata, Harry riconobbe lo smorfioso Serpeverde dei primi anni di scuola. Solo... un po' più maturo. E con i capelli decisamente meno laccati.  
«Allora» disse Harry con un lieve colpetto di tosse, «che ne dici di una tregua?»  
Draco lo fissò imperscrutabile. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa, Harry, pur di poter entrare dentro quella testa bionda e decifrarne i pensieri.  
Poi, dopo una buona manciata di densissimo silenzio, Malfoy sollevò la propria pinta al centro del tavolo senza troppo entusiasmo.  
«Beh... _slàinte_ [2] _»_ pronunciò, in attesa che Harry lo emulasse nel gesto.  
Quest'ultimo, sorpreso, non si lasciò sfuggire quello storico momento ed accettò il brindisi con un sorriso tirato.  
« _Slàinte_ ».  
  
  
La vecchia proprietaria del pub prese le loro ordinazioni e, sorprendentemente, non dovettero attendere molto prima di essere serviti. Il cibo, a differenza di ciò che si aspettarono, era decisamente ottimo.  
Harry ordinò un piatto di fish and chips, Draco uno spezzatino alla Guinness con patate e carote.  
Non parlarono molto durante il pasto, si limitarono a commentare una partita di rugby in diretta sul vecchio tubo catodico vicino al bancone. Harry non smise di sorprendersi di quanto il suo vecchio compagno purosangue conoscesse il mondo babbano e, in particolare, gli sport. Probabilmente, frequentando pub irlandesi da più di nove mesi, si era fatto una cultura di quel tipo.  
Quando Draco terminò la pinta con una lunga sorsata, Harry si ritrovò a sorridere. Beccandosi, di tutto punto, un'occhiataccia inquisitoria.  
«Non ti facevo un bevitore di birra scura» spiegò Harry con un alzata di spalle.  
«Beh, non lo ero. Ma è un po' di tempo che non frequento più posti da champagne e Acquaviola, sai com'è...» rispose Draco, in un tono a metà tra l'ovvio e l'indispettito.  
«Intendevo che mi sembravi uno da idromele» puntualizzò Harry, tranquillo. Draco si portò una mano al petto e sgranò gli occhi con un moto di finta indignazione.  
«Potter, ho comunque una dignità».  
Entrambi soffocarono una risata nel naso.  
  
  
A pranzo terminato, si concessero un caffè espresso prima di andarsene, ed ambedue dovettero concordare sul fatto che fosse quasi più imbevibile di una sorsata di Ossofast. Pagarono il conto e, prima di uscire, Draco si prese qualche minuto per fare una telefonata dal cabinato vicino al bagno.  
Harry uscì dal locale e trovò uno splendido pomeriggio soleggiato. Le nuvole si erano diradate e vorticavano sopra di lui in una danza veloce come un reel[3].  
L'aria profumava di fresco, di nuovo, di primavera. Si sentì contento, soddisfatto, molto più sereno di quando era entrato.  
Forse sarebbe stato un viaggio meno drammatico di quello immaginato quella mattina, sotto la pensilina di Clifden.  
Draco lo raggiunse con lo zaino in spalla e la custodia della chitarra in mano, anch'egli con un aspetto forse un poco più rilassato.  
«Dovrò fermarmi a Roundstone stasera, a pochi chilometri da Dog's Bay. Mi fanno suonare in un locale» annunciò quest'ultimo dopo alcuni minuti di cammino.  
Harry annuì, curioso. Probabilmente era stato quello il motivo della sua telefonata e della conseguente soddisfazione in volto. Si domandò quale fosse il suo modo di lavorare, con quale cadenza di spostasse, in che modo recuperasse le date, ma decise di non porre troppe questioni a riguardo.  
«C'è posto negli alloggi del locale?» domandò Harry. Non aveva programmato dove dormire ma, secondo i suoi calcoli, la zona era pressoché quella.  
«Per me sì, visto che ci lavoro. Per te... beh, credo non ci sia problema. Roundstone non mi dà l'idea di un posto dove si scannino per il turismo».  
Harry sorrise tiepidamente.  
«Perfetto».  


⸙

  
  
Camminarono più lenti rispetto alla mattinata, forse frenati dalle pance piene e dal piacevole clima soleggiato. Si addentrarono tra le lunghe distese erbose ed i sentieri scoscesi, lasciandosi così la costa alle spalle per qualche chilometro.  
Al loro passaggio, qualche contadino alzò loro una mano in cenno di saluto. Baciati dal sole e dalla fresca brezza primaverile, viaggiarono in silenzio godendosi il paesaggio di quei luoghi incontaminati. Si immersero nel verde e nella natura calma e tranquilla.  
Harry si sentiva in pace con se stesso, in quei luoghi. Gli donavano serenità, mente libera e vitalità.  
E, ne era sempre certo, dopo ogni fitta pioggia il cielo tornava sempre sereno. Due, tre volte al giorno.  
«Sei bravo» disse, dopo più di un'ora e mezza di camminata in religioso silenzio. Draco, di rimando, gli lanciò un'occhiata confusa.  
«Eh?»  
«Sei bravo, a suonare. Non sapevo che sapessi farlo» ammise Harry, trovando nel verde delle colline il coraggio di addentrarsi in quell'argomento.  
Draco alzò le spalle, silenzioso.  
«Non sai molte cose di me, Potter» disse egli, con lo sguardo ben fisso all'orizzonte.  
Lontano, tra le colline, il blu stava facendo capolino ai loro occhi.  
Harry sorrise mesto. Aveva ragione: non sapeva assolutamente nulla su di lui, su quello che era diventato. Forse non aveva saputo mai niente, in fin dei conti l'aveva conosciuto solo per la facciata da bulletto aristocratico. Non si era soffermato troppo su quello chi fosse per davvero, nemmeno quando aveva passato l'intero sesto anno a pedinarlo per la scuola.  
Ci aveva riflettuto troppo tardi su quello che era accaduto. Solo quando si erano salvati la vita a vicenda si era fermato a riflettere che, sotto sotto, Draco Malfoy potesse aver sofferto per davvero le pene di quella Guerra vissuta dalla parte sbagliata. Per quel motivo aveva testimoniato a suo favore a processo.  
Ma, sopratutto in quel momento, non aveva la più pallida idea di come avesse vissuto e di cosa fosse diventato in quei due anni di sparizione dal Mondo Magico.  
«No, infatti» si limitò a rispondere Harry, domandandosi se fosse giusto pretendere di farlo parlare di sé, dopo tutto quello che era accaduto.  
Ma, in tutti quegli anni, Harry non aveva mai imparato del tutto a tenere a freno la propria curiosità. Ron gliel'aveva detto, una volta, che era davvero incredibile come loro Grifondoro avessero l'insana propensione a farsi i cazzi degli altri.  
  
  
«Dove hai imparato?» domandò dopo un'altra manciata di minuti. Sperò che l'argomento musica non fosse poi così potenzialmente insidioso da affrontare.  
«Ho ricevuto un'educazione da nobile. Da piccolo ho dovuto imparare a suonare il pianoforte, il violino e la chitarra classica, oltre che a danzare, dipingere, cavalcare, tirare di scherma ed un'altra infinita serie di quelle che, una volta, ho avuto la brillante idea di definire “delle gran rotture di palle”. Mi sono così guadagnato un bel _Gratta e Netta_ in bocca».  
Draco concluse quel discorso storcendo le labbra in un sorriso furbo ed Harry non poté fare a meno di pensare che quella era la primissima volta che Malfoy gli avesse raccontato qualcosa di sé. Senza pavoneggiarsi o insultarlo, ovviamente.  
«Non so fare nessuna di quelle cose» mormorò Harry, sorpreso da quante cose sapesse fare il suo vecchio compagno di scuola. Non aveva idea di come fosse messo con le altre arti e sport da lui elencati, ma dubitava che una voce simile potesse essere “insegnata”. Per quanto detestasse riconoscerlo, Malfoy aveva innanzitutto del gran talento.  
«Non ne avevo dubbi, con quegli zotici con cui sei cresciuto...» strascicò lui, vanificando tutto l'impegno di poco prima che ci aveva messo per non sminuirlo.  
Ma, in fin dei conti, non è che stesse sminuendo Harry in prima persona, quanto più i Dursley. E “ _zotici_ ” era decisamente uno dei termini più carini per definirli.  
Harry, però, si rese conto di non aver affatto mai parlato con Malfoy dei suoi zii.  
«E tu come fai a sapere-»  
«Oh, andiamo! La tua biografia è disponibile in sette differenti versioni cartacee, ed un giorno sì e uno no, negli ultimi vent'anni, sei comparso sul Profeta» gesticolò Draco con ovvietà, ed Harry si sentì decisamente imbecille.  
A volte dimenticava di essere una delle personalità più influenti di tutto il Mondo Magico, e desiderava davvero che prima o poi se ne dimenticassero anche tutti gli altri.  
Senza contare che alcune di quelle biografie fossero assai fuorvianti, ad esempio quella uscita durante il quarto anno a Hogwarts. Quella canaglia – per non essere volgari - di Rita Skeeter aveva esercitato fin troppa influenza sugli editori.  
«Mi sorprende che tu ti sia preso la briga di leggere certe cose!» lo redarguì scherzosamente Harry, e Draco alzò il mento in cenno di superiorità, poi ribattè con lo stesso tono con il quale rispondeva alle domande dei professori durante le lezioni. Ossia con estrema, estrema saccenteria.  
«Conoscere il tuo nemico è il miglior modo per sconfiggerlo».  
«O _aiutarlo_ » puntualizzò Harry.  
Malfoy impallidì ed assunse tutta l'aria di uno che si è appena soffocato con la propria lingua.  
Touché.  
  


_"Il cielo d'Irlanda ha i tuoi occhi se guardi lassù,_   
_ti annega di verde e ti copre di blu,_   
_ti copre di verde e ti annega di blu."_

  
  
Giunsero nei pressi di Dog's Bay intorno alle quattro e mezza del pomeriggio, ed un estatico spettacolo della natura li attese oltre il promontorio.  
Se non fossero già stati di poche parole, si sarebbero trovati completamente ammutoliti da tale bellezza. Sembrava una cartolina, una di quelle che Harry aveva ricevuto tutte le estati da Hermione e la sua famiglia durante le loro traversate del mondo.  
La sabbia era bianchissima, ma una delle peculiarità dei paesaggi irlandesi era senza dubbio la brillantezza dell'erba verde in contrapposizione con i colori dell'oceano. Come se le colline si tuffassero e venissero inghiottite dalle acque limpide.  
E le nuvole, basse e dense, completavano quel quadro già di per sé perfetto.  
«Wow».  
«Immensa».  
Harry e Draco sostarono qualche minuto sull'alto del promontorio a godersi la vista e, senza bisogno di parole, decisero di incamminarsi insieme lungo il sentiero che portava alla baia, concedendosi una lunga piacevole camminata sulla spiaggia bianca.  
Giunti quasi al termine, Draco decise che quello era un buon momento per una breve pausa. Poggiò lo zaino e la custodia della chitarra in bilico sopra ad esso, poi si sedette sulla sabbia con le braccia aggrappate alle ginocchia.  
Harry si tolse le scarpe e fece un paio di risvolti ai jeans per poter camminare nell'oceano. Inutile dirlo, si maledì persino in Serpentese per la decisione presa.  
« _Ahh_! È gelata!» gridò. Ci entrò dapprima in punta di piedi, poi si immerse fino alle caviglie.  
«Ma non mi dire!» gli urlò Draco di rimando, scuotendo il capo in un modo che Harry tradusse come “idiota di un Grifondoro”. E non aveva nemmeno tutti i torti.  
Camminò avanti e indietro nell'acqua per qualche minuto, e Malfoy lo osservò con un'espressione tra il confuso ed il giudicante. Solo quando Harry iniziò ad avvertire insensibilità alle dita dei piedi, prese la saggia decisione di tornarsene a riva.  
Si sedette ad un metro di distanza da Draco e, dopo aver osservato che nessuno li stesse osservando, prese la bacchetta e si asciugò i piedi con un incantesimo sussurrato. Il tepore che avvertì lo fece sentire immediatamente meglio.  
Si godettero il vento ed il rumore delle onde in completo silenzio, riposando le proprie gambe stanche dopo tutte quelle ore di cammino. Il vero problema, a quel punto, sarebbe stato trovare le forze di rialzarsi e compiere quegli ultimi chilometri che li separavano dalla meta.  
Dopo una buona mezz'ora di risposo, Harry prese dallo zaino la macchina fotografica polaroid acquistata poco prima di partire in un negozietto babbano a Portobello. Scattò una foto della spiaggia deserta e del tramonto che oramai, lento ed inesorabile, stava dipingendo i cieli d'Irlanda.  
Draco, curioso e spiazzato da quel gesto, gli puntò gli occhi addosso per osservarlo.  
Quando uscì la fotografia, Harry se la mise subito in tasca per farla sviluppare al buio per qualche minuto e poi, infine, la estrasse per contemplarla. Era strano dopo tutti quegli anni di magia, guardare fotografie immobili. Eppure aveva un qualcosa di estremamente romantico il fatto di poter catturare un istante ed uno soltanto.  
Non sapeva suonare, tirare di scherma o dipingere, ma almeno nella fotografia babbana non se la cavava affatto male. Soddisfatto porse la polaroid a Malfoy il quale, taciturno, se la rigirò tra le mani con espressione vuota in volto.  
Harry, in quel momento, realizzò che non sarebbe mai riuscito ad abituarsi a quel Malfoy così indecifrabile. Non era riuscito a farlo il sesto anno, e non ci sarebbe riuscito mai.  
Era stato molto più semplice avere a che fare con il bulletto viziato, piuttosto che con un ragazzo in profonda crisi da Marchio Nero. E, tanto meno, sarebbe stato facile rapportarsi con quell'uomo con la barba incolta, l'aria misteriosa e lo sguardo perso.  
  
  
«Sei strano, Potter» disse infine lui restituendogli la foto, perdendosi poi con gli occhi all'orizzonte.  
 _Da che pulpito_ , pensò Harry. Poi si rese conto che, a tutti gli effetti, anche per Malfoy non doveva essere semplice avere a che fare con un Harry Potter solo e vagabondo tra le brughiere irlandesi.  
«Disse l'uomo con la chitarra!» controbatté Harry ridacchiando e Draco, facendo cadere la testa tra le ginocchia, non riuscì a nascondere un sorrisetto.  
«Touché» disse lui e, dopo essersi sgranchito le lunghe e magre gambe, si alzò senza troppa fatica. «A tal proposito, è ora che io vada. Mi aspettano alle sette per suonare».  
«Ok» rispose Harry e, detto ciò, si issò anch'egli percuotendosi le gambe ed il sedere per togliersi la sabbia dai jeans.  
Draco corrugò la fronte.  
«Non devi venire adesso anche tu per forza, sai? Anzi, credo che mi sentirei meno a disagio se tu non... mi ascoltassi» sussurrò egli, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
«L'ho già fatto ieri sera! E poi devo accertarmi di avere un alloggio» spiegò Harry con semplicità. Afferrò il proprio zaino rosso mattone e se lo issò sulle spalle. Verso sera, chisssà come, sembrava sempre più pesante.  
«Si, ma... oh, che te lo dico a fare, tanto farai di testa tua e ti nasconderai sotto al tuo dannato mantello pur di farti due risate!» sbottò Malfoy. Prese a camminare velocemente sulla spiaggia senza nascondere una certa irritazione.  
Harry non comprese quell'atteggiamento ma, beh, era oramai appurato che la comprensione non facesse parte di quel loro strano e forzato rapporto.  
«Sarebbe questo il tuo problema? Che io rida di te o ti giudichi? Ho tante di quelle cose per le quali giudicarti, ma decisamente il tuo lavoro non è uno di queste. Solo mi lascia... sorpreso» spiegò Harry inseguendolo e gesticolando.  
Draco si lasciò scappare una risata sarcastica e velenosa.  
«Oh, certo, vuoi forse dire che non hai ancora inviato un gufo al resto del Trio delle Meraviglie per informarli?»  
Fu il turno di Harry, quello, di ridere in modo nevrotico.  
«E quando avrei avuto l'occasione di farlo? Comunque, no. Non dirò mai a nessuno di averti incontrato, se questo ti preoccupa» cercò di tranquillizzarlo, nonostante il suo tono fosse più esasperato che empatico.  
«Molto premuroso da parte tua» sibilò Draco con la voce pregna di sarcasmo.  
Harry, d'improvviso, si fece molto più serio.  
«Ovviamente mi aspetto che tu faccia lo stesso».  
Draco frenò immediatamente la sua camminata e lo deliziò di uno sguardo completamente sorpreso. Evidente che egli avesse perfettamente compreso che la permanenza di Harry in Irlanda fosse un affare ben più privato di quanto immaginato.  
Dopo un intenso, lungo sguardo, Malfoy assottigliò gli occhi e storse le labbra in un sorriso al limite della malizia.  
«Abbiamo un patto, allora».  
Poi, veloce come lo era stato prima, si incamminò lungo il sentiero oltre la strada in direzione Roundstone.  
Harry, nella vita, non si sarebbe mai aspettato che sarebbe potuto scendere a patti con Draco Malfoy. Eppure quella era decisamente una delle cose più _interessanti_ che gli erano successe da lì ai due anni precedenti.  
Una scossa di adrenalina gli percorse la schiena, forte, intensa.  
 _Potenzialmente fatale_.  
  


_"Il cielo d'Irlanda a volte fa il mondo in bianco e nero,_  
 _ma dopo un momento i colori li fa brillare più del vero."_  
[Il cielo d'Irlanda – Fiorella Mannoia]   
  
_ Continua... _

* * *

[1] Citazione al brano “Fiume Sand Creek” di Fabrizio De Andrè.  
[2] _Slàinte_ : è il brindisi degli irlandesi in lingua gaelica, si pronuncia “slancha”, e tradotto è un po' come “salute” o “cheers”. Dovete sapere che in Irlanda non si parla solo la lingua inglese ma, specialmente nelle campagne, alcune persone anziane parlano ancora prevalentemente il gaelico.  
[3] _Reel_ : danza popolare irlandese che si balla su degli standard musicali folcloristici. Esempio:  [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgGAzBDE454 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HgGAzBDE454)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO DI EEVAA:  
> Goodmorning folks!  
> Innanzitutto voglio ringraziare tutti coloro che mi hanno seguita in questo viaggio, sono davvero felice che l'inizio di questa storia vi sia piaciuto e spero tanto che anche i prossimi capitoli siano di vostro gradimento.   
> Che dire... Harry e Draco hanno intrapreso questo viaggio e, finalmente, si sono presi una piccola tregua dal loro burrascoso passato. Entrambi, a quanto pare, hanno qualcosa da nascondere :) hanno ambedue le loro ragioni e motivazioni per essere finiti lì, e verranno ben delineate nei prossimi capitoli.  
> Anche per quanto riguarda la scelta lavorativa di Draco, c'è una ragione molto più profonda del "sapevo suonare e quindi sono qui", ma verrà spiegata più avanti.  
> Che dire, vi sono piaciuti i luoghi che ho descritto in questo secondo capitolo? Ve li siete figurati bene nella mente? Ve l'assicuro, sono meravigliosi e purtroppo le foto non rendono affatto giustizia.   
> Avviso: chi mi conosce già lo sa, ad agosto sono sempre solita prendermi una pausa estiva e anche quest'anno credo proprio che mi prenderò una piccola pausa dalle pubblicazioni, anche perché (spero ed incrocio le dita) forse partirò per il mare e mi risulterebbe difficile starci dietro. Domenica prossima pubblicherò regolarmente, ma poi starò ferma fino al 30 agosto. Seguiranno notizie più dettagliate :)  
> Folks, siete pronti a proseguire il viaggio? A domenica prossima! Un abbraccio,  
> Eevaa


	3. The luck of the Irish

**Disclaimer:** Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

  
  


  
–THE WILD ROVER–   
  
  
  
**CAPITOLO 3  
** _The luck of the Irish_

  
Raggiunsero Roundstone in una quarantina di minuti a passo sostenuto. Trovarono un pittoresco paesino con tante casette in pietra disposte lungo la costa, un piccolo porticciolo con le barche ormeggiate e pochi ridenti pescatori.  
Fu semplice trovare il locale che aveva ingaggiato Malfoy per suonare, tutta la cittadella si strutturava in un'unica via principale. Lo Shamrock era un piccolo pub angolare con le insegne e le serrande rosse, due tavolini da campeggio in veranda e la grossa insegna a forma di trifoglio.  
L'interno era minuscolo, ma con un lungo bancone abbastanza grande da poter servire numerosi clienti per volta. La postazione riservata ai musicisti, al solito, era schiacciata in un angolo con alcuni divanetti in tessuto antico. Una piccola lavagnetta appesa storta con un solo chiodo riportava la scritta “ _Drew Mamphies live 19.00_ ”.  
A giudicare dal numero di commensali già presenti all'interno, era evidente che quello fosse il punto di ritrovo più in voga del paesello.  
L'accoglienza a loro riservata – specialmente a Malfoy, il quale avrebbe prestato servizio da lì a poco – fu decisamente cordiale. Con gran sollievo di Harry, i proprietari lo informarono che vi era ancora un posto per poter dormire. Gli fecero lasciare gli effetti personali agli alloggi al piano superiore – che ospitavano, oltre a loro, altri due viandanti sulla quarantina – e, quando tornarono nel locale, due grossi boccali di birra scura li stavano già attendendo al bancone.  
Draco bevve un paio di sorsi, poi si diresse alla propria postazione. Collegò la chitarra al piccolo impianto con un cavo, un altro piccolo affare simile ad una scatoletta di legno – che Harry poi scoprì si chiamasse “stompbox”[1] – e sistemò l'altezza del microfono offerto dal locale.  
Dopo pochi minuti ed un paio di prove iniziò finalmente la propria esibizione e, come esattamente previsto, anche quella sera Harry non riuscì a credere alle proprie orecchie. E nemmeno ai propri occhi: incredibile come, non appena imbracciasse quella dannata chitarra, Draco si trasformasse in una persona completamente diversa di fronte al pubblico. Ampio sorriso soddisfatto, occhi luminosi e personalità coinvolgente. Niente, di quel volto ridente, sembrava ricordare il ghigno aristocratico con la puzza sotto al naso dei tempi d'oro.  
Ed al pubblico piaceva, piaceva davvero molto. Aveva fascino, convenne Harry. Ne aveva da vendere, ed il solo pensarlo lo fece quasi strozzare con la sua stessa saliva.  
Si divorava il pubblico con la voce, con quell'aria di mistero che lo avvolgeva, con le poche parole che riservava loro ed i sorrisi quasi ammiccanti alla clientela più giovane.  
Man mano che scorsero i minuti ed i fiumi di birra, il pubblico si scaldò a tal punto da cantare insieme a lui e formulare richieste di brani che – chissà come – Draco riusciva quasi sempre ad accontentare. Riuscì a creare una sintonia sinergica con quelle persone, nonostante le poche parole. Eppure, ogni qualvolta si voltava verso il tavolino di Harry, egli sembrava perdersi in un moto di imbarazzo. Proprio per questo Harry decise di spostarsi un poco più lontano, nell'angolo.  
Era comprensibile, in fin dei conti. Nessuno dei due aveva ancora avuto modo di abituarsi alla presenza del proprio passato.  
Dopo due ore ininterrotte di concerto e qualche bis acclamato a gran voce, Drew Mamphies lasciò spazio al trio successivo di musicisti i quali, da quel che riuscì a captare Harry, si complimentarono con lui per l'ottima performance.  
Anche il capo del locale, nel vederlo passare a fianco al bancone, lo ringraziò con una sonora pacca sulla spalla della quale - a giudicare dall'espressione adombrata - Draco avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.  
«Bell'esibizione, _Mamphies_ » si complimentò Harry dopo che egli lo raggiunse al tavolino. Draco gli elargì un sorriso tirato e, dopo qualche secondo di riluttanza, gli si sedette davanti con uno sbuffo. Con un gesto del mento indicò i due boccali sul tavolo.  
«A che numero sei arrivato?» domandò, curioso.  
«Tre. Tieni, devi recuperarmi» rispose Harry, allungandogli una delle pinte che si era premurato di ordinare prima che finisse di esibirsi.  
Draco storse la testa e strinse gli occhi grigi.  
«È una sfida, Potter?»  
Harry, di tutta risposta, sollevò con un ghigno il proprio boccale ed emulò il gesto del brindisi.  
«Perché no...»   
  


_"Darò al mondo qualcosa che ho cercato sin dall'alba dei tempi."_  
 _ _"Un irlandese sobrio__ _?"_  
 _ _"Ancor più raro__ _!"_  
[The Simpson]

  
  
In meno di trenta minuti, entrambi riuscirono a divorarsi due grossi cheeseburger grondanti di grassi saturi. Le lunghe camminate mettevano addosso fame e sete. Tanta, tanta sete.  
Draco, nel vedere Harry trangugiarsi altre due pinte come se fossero acqua frizzante, non riuscì proprio a trattenere il giudizio.  
«Sei una spugna!» lo accusò, concedendosi a tal proposito una lunga sorsata della propria Guinness.  
«Beh, non mi pare che tu sia da meno!» controbatté Harry e, con un gesto della mano, indicò distrattamente il bicchiere vuoto alla sinistra di Malfoy.  
Il trio di musicisti, nel frattempo, stava deliziando il locale con una cover folk di Enter Sandman. La sobrietà dei commensali, rispetto a quando erano giunti a Roundstone, era drasticamente diminuita.  
«In nove mesi ho imparato a tenere il ritmo degli irlandesi» si vantò Draco. Peccato che non credesse nemmeno lui a quanto appena enunciato.  
«Impossibile!» pronunciò Harry, tra l'incredulo ed il divertito. «Gli irlandesi sono _disumani_. E tu sei magro» continuò. Draco non era mai stato un peso massimo, ma in quel momento aveva quasi assunto le sembianze di una scopa da corsa.  
Egli incrociò le braccia al petto, in moto di offesa, ed Harry si ricordò quanto vanesio fosse il suo vecchio compagno di scuola.  
«Non era un insulto. È un dato di fatto!» puntualizzò, sporgendosi poi un poco verso di lui per poterlo scrutare meglio in tutta la sua magrezza. «Sul serio, Malfoy, mangi a sufficienza?».  
Egli roteò gli occhi di fronte a cotanta inopportuna preoccupazione, poi sbuffò.  
«Sì, _madre_ ».  
Harry rise. In effetti, “ma mangi abbastanza” detto ad uno che si era appena divorato un concentrato di lipidi idrogenati, sembrava quasi una presa per il culo.  
  
  
Poco prima della mezza, i boccali sui tavoli vennero sostituiti da piedi danzanti di irlandesi allegri. Il locale raggiunse una discreta saturazione e l'aria iniziò a riempirsi di fumo di sigaretta[2] e odore di whiskey. Tra canti in sottofondo ed un ultimo bicchiere della staffa, Draco ed Harry osservarono divertiti la conclusione del concerto.  
Harry apprese che c'era una grande differenza a suonare in orario di cena e dopo cena, e ben comprese il perché Draco preferiva di gran lunga la seconda fascia oraria: più mance, più pubblico e più drink offerti da esso. Ovviamente gli ubriachi molesti facevano parte del pacchetto.  
«Ancora non mi hai detto cosa ci fai qui» domandò ad un tratto Malfoy, distrattamente, con una faccia di bronzo della quale Harry non riuscì a non ridere.  
«Neanche tu».  
«Beh, l'hai sentito cosa faccio qui» ribatté Draco con disarmante ovvietà, mostrando con un palmo della mano la postazione dei musicisti.  
«Touché _»_ strinse le spalle Harry e, come consueto gesto nervoso, si morse il pollice per togliersi una fastidiosa pellicina. «Ad ogni modo... viaggio, no?».  
«Di nascosto, a quanto pare» considerò Draco, giusto per rigirare il dito nella piaga. Era sempre stato piuttosto bravo a montarsi addosso quel ghigno di effimera soddisfazione.  
«Come ti ho già detto, non voglio la stampa tra le palle» illustrò nuovamente Harry, pragmatico, tra un sorso e l'altro dell'ultimo boccale della serata.  
«Oh, che faticaccia essere l'Eroe del Mondo Magico! Acclamato da tutti, amato da chiunque» sbuffò Malfoy, decisamente più critico.  
Harry scosse la testa, esasperato. Non si sentiva esattamente il grande _salvatore_ che tutti definivano, non si era mai considerato eroe e, con tutta onestà, lo infastidiva parecchio che la gente si appellasse a lui come tale. Aveva compiuto gesti eroici all'occorrenza, certo, ma si era lasciato dietro una folta scia di errori e di conseguenti morti delle quali avrebbe fatto volentieri a meno.  
E la gente proprio sembrava non capirlo. Non disprezzava la gratitudine, quello ovviamente no. Ma, talvolta, il peso del suo nome e della carica che ne conseguiva era decisamente... inopportuno.  
«Non mi aspetto che tu comprenda» soffiò Harry, con un'aspra curva sulle labbra.  
L'espressione di Malfoy mutò improvvisamente. I suoi occhi grigi, poco prima divertiti, si fecero più scuri e stretti. I tratti del volto si indurirono ed i pugni si strinsero di conseguenza.  
«Già, che cosa vuoi che comprenda un ex Mangiamorte!» concluse Draco, gelido. E, detto ciò, si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, prese la giacca e si allontanò dal locale a passo spedito.  
Harry, allibito, non aveva la benché minima idea di cosa fosse successo. Rimase così, a bocca aperta, con tanti quesiti in testa e la vaga sensazione di essersi perso qualcosa per strada.  
  
  
  
L'aria della notte era frizzante, ed il vento proveniente dal mare pizzicò le guance di Harry, arrossandole lievemente. Non aveva atteso molto prima di rincorrere Draco fuori dal locale, eppure egli sembrava essersi smaterializzato chissà dove.  
Camminò lungo la via di Roundstone calciando un sasso per una buona quindicina di minuti, smaltendo così l'allegria che quei cinque boccali di birra gli avevano donato in quelle ore. Le stelle, in cielo, sembravano vicine e luminose oltre il normale.  
Fu al termine del porticciolo che, finalmente, Harry scorse la figura snella e familiare di Malfoy. Se ne stava lì, seduto con le gambe a penzoloni oltre al molo, a contemplare il mare sotto ai propri piedi. Si accorse della presenza di Harry ma non si voltò.  
«Era il caso di offendersi in quel modo?» domandò quest'ultimo dopo un lungo silenzio. Gli puntò gli occhi contro la nuca, quasi nella speranza di pizzicarlo a sufficienza da farlo voltare.  
«Non mi sono offeso» mentì spudoratamente Draco. «Avevo solo bisogno di un po' d'aria».  
Harry roteò gli occhi, incapace di comprendere quei repentini cambi d'umore del suo compagno di viaggio. Respirò un'abbondante boccata di pazienza e poi gli si sedette accanto. Non vi era più traccia degli occhi gelidi di poco prima. Draco aveva più l'aria di essere terribilmente triste, terribilmente affranto.  
Harry aveva spesso avuto a che fare con persone bipolari – Ron per primo – ma nessuno era all'altezza di _quel_ Malfoy. E un poco gli si strinse il cuore.  
Chissà... chissà quante persone dovevano averlo giudicato, in quegli ultimi due anni. Ma Harry non aveva alcuna intenzione di rivangare il passato. Nessuna.  
Decise, dunque, di mettere in chiaro quanto affermato poco prima. Lo fece per difendere se stesso, certo, ma anche per provare a tirargli su il morale, per fargli capire che non era necessario mostrare gli aculei ad ogni conversazione profonda.  
«Non era l'amore delle persone, che mi infastidiva. Semplicemente avevo bisogno di poter andarmene in giro senza che qualcuno mi inseguisse per un'intervista o per domandarmi ogni sano giorno quali fossero i miei progetti per il futuro. E poi... volevo ritrovare me stesso» spiegò Harry.  
Lanciò un sassolino in acqua, facendola increspare. I cerchi concentrici causati dall'impatto raggiunsero i loro piedi.  
«Non vanno in India, le persone, per ritrovare loro stesse?» replicò Malfoy, sfoderando così una discreta conoscenza di luoghi comuni babbani.  
Harry ridacchiò flebilmente.  
«Troppo caldo. Troppi serpenti. Ne ho decisamente abbastanza, di serpenti!» esclamò.  
«A chi lo dici» rabbrividì Draco. Harry ipotizzò che si stesse riferendo a Nagini.  
«Immagino che sia stata... dura. Vivere con quel _coso_ che strisciava in casa».  
Inutile... ogni discorso portava inevitabilmente ad un ricordo doloroso del passato. Ma in quel momento Malfoy non ne sembrava particolarmente infastidito. Quanto sarebbe passato prima che si mostrasse nuovamente scottato?  
«Almeno non potevo capire ciò che diceva. Cos'hanno da dire di così interessante, i serpenti?» gli domandò Draco dopo qualche secondo di silenzio.  
Era la prima volta che qualcuno gli chiedeva di tradurre ciò che ascoltava in Serpentese.  
Harry, di tutta risposta, decretò che quello fosse il momento adatto per alleggerire un poco il discorso.  
«Quelli irlandesi? _Un whissssky di ssssangue di topo alla sssspina, grazzzzie!_ » scimmiottò Harry con la lingua tra i denti ed un'espressione ridicola dipinta in volto.  
Draco soffocò una risata nel naso, e due fossette gli comparvero sulle guance arrossate dal freddo.  
Se Harry avesse saputo che gli sarebbe bastato fare il deficiente per rabbonirlo, avrebbe sfoderato le sue doti di _cretineria_ qualche ora prima.  
«Quinti te ne sei andato senza dire nulla ai tuoi _amichetti_?» domandò poi Draco, facendo dondolare i piedi oltre al molo.  
«Solo Ron ed Hermione sanno dove sono, giusto per evenienza. Però hanno detto in giro che mi trovo in Sud America, così la stampa è allertata lì».  
Ricordò come se fosse ieri la seria espressione di preoccupazione sul volto della sua migliore amica, la sera prima della partenza. E di disappunto, su quello di Ron.  
Non li aveva forniti di lungo preavviso e abbondanti spiegazioni ma, dopo qualche opera di convincimento, li aveva convinti a mantenere uno stato di assoluta segretezza sulla questione.  
«Incredibile che in due mesi nessuno ti abbia riconosciuto. L'Irlanda è piena di posti magici nascosti» considerò Malfoy incurvando le labbra con discreta sorpresa.  
«Sono nascosti bene, dato che non ne ho mai visto uno. Tu ci sei stato?» chiese Harry, curioso.  
«Me ne sono tenuto alla larga» tagliò corto Draco, lasciando però intendere che sapesse con certezza dove essi si trovassero.  
L'Irlanda, effettivamente, era assai famosa per essere la madre patria della magia. Pullulante di animali fantastici, anfratti nascosti, mercati, quartieri magici e strani fenomeni.  
Harry era riuscito a scorgere qualche tana di Lepricani nei pressi della foresta di Newcastle, ma se ne era tenuto ben lontano. Creature davvero imprevedibili, i Lepricani! Tanto simpatici quanto potenzialmente pericolosi. Nel Libro Mostro dei Mostri vi era un intero capitolo dedicato a loro, ed Harry era rimasto assai colpito dal paragrafo sulle maledizioni.  
«Solo a Dublino mi sono recato nel quartiere magico. Ma con la Polisucco, naturalmente» raccontò Harry. Sorrise al ricordo del meraviglioso mercato con l'entrata a Stephen's Green; ci aveva perso tre intere giornate, tanto era vasto e affascinante.  
«Dovrai utilizzarla anche a Galway, almeno nei pressi del mercato dietro la chiesa di St.Nicholas. Dicono che il quartiere magico sia incantevole» suggerì Draco.  
«Oh sì, lo farò. Se vuoi ho delle scorte anche per te!»  
Prima di partire per quel lungo viaggio, Harry si era riempito lo zaino delle più disparate pozioni per ogni evenienza. Polisucco, Dittamo, Rimpolpasangue, Antipiretica, Ossofast, vari antidoti per i morsi di animali selvatici e Antisbornia. _Sopratutto_ Antisbornia.  
«Non posso utilizzarla, la Polisucco» confessò Malfoy senza però troppo risentimento, ed Harry si sentì parecchio idiota.  
La sentenza del suo processo aveva stabilito termini molto chiari: gli era proibito usare incantesimi e magie – se non incantesimi involontari in situazioni di vita o di morte – e gli era vietato modificare il proprio aspetto con le pozioni per poter sfuggire alle restrizioni precedenti.  
«Beh, potrei camuffarti con un paio di incantesimi. Non staresti male coi capelli rossi» scherzò Harry carezzandosi il mento, immaginandosi il suo acerrimo rivale scolastico con la capigliatura alla Weasley. Ciò causò lui degli spasmi involontari all'addome a causa delle risate trattenute. L'espressione sul volto di Malfoy fu impagabile.  
«Che orrore, Potter! _Ahhh_! Avrò gli incubi per sempre».  
  
  
  
Quando tornarono all'ostello, erano già le due del mattino. L'indomani si sarebbero dovuti alzare presto e riprendere la propria traversata verso Galway, distante ancora poco più di un giorno e mezzo di cammino.  
La camera adibita per quattro persone era, se possibile, ancor più stretta dello sgabuzzino delle scope ad Hogwarts. Una stanza lunga e angusta, due letti a castello sui lati con un telaio in ferro arrugginito verniciato di rosso ed un quadro enorme raffigurante una tipica figura religiosa babbana. Il pavimento, in parquet rovinato, cigolava al minimo passo.  
Il bagno adiacente alla stanza era talmente ristretto che, per pisciare comodamente, era necessario mettersi in piedi nella doccia. Doccia che aveva tutta l'aria di essere un laboratorio sperimentale di scoperta della penicillina. Tutto perfettamente nella norma, quindi.  
Draco ed Harry si arrampicarono ognuno sul proprio baldacchino del letto, prestando attenzione a non svegliare gli altri due ospiti i quali, però, sembrava avessero il tipico sonno pesante da abuso di whiskey.  
Le coperte di tessuto sintetico erano talmente ruvide da poterci grattugiare il parmigiano, ma donavano una piacevole sensazione di calore. Quando entrambi si furono sistemati e rigirati una manciata di volte a testa, si ritrovarono con i visi rivolti l'uno verso l'altro, nella penombra della luce di un lampione proveniente da fuori.  
Il giorno prima i loro sguardi erano stati carichi di rabbia, sgomento, ansia e paura. Quella notte, invece, un tiepido sorriso carezzò i loro volti stanchi e provati da quella lunga giornata.  
«Buonanotte, Mamphies».  
Draco chiuse gli occhi in uno sbadiglio profondo.  
«Buonanotte, Potter».   
  


⸙

  
  
Nuvole come pecorelle in cielo, trifogli sotto le scarpe. Il sole, alto e tiepido, ballava nel cielo insieme al vento da ponente.  
Quel giorno non aveva ancora piovuto e, malgrado lo stupore, Harry e Draco si godettero quella lunga passeggiata entroterra senza incappare in ripari d'emergenza.  
Scoprirono solo a metà strada che la via interna - che portava da Roundstone al primo paese abitato - era anche detta “la via degli spiriti”[3]. Non che dall'aspetto non se ne fossero già accorti.  
Il paesaggio, a differenza dei noti scorci Irlandesi, era quasi interamente brullo, al limite del desertico. In tutta la mattinata di cammino non erano passate più che quattro macchine.  
Una vera fortuna che il cielo non fosse grigio, o sarebbe sembrato l'inizio di un film horror di pessimo gusto.  
Draco non si risparmiò i “te l'avevo detto che avremmo dovuto fare la costiera”, ed Harry li ignorò esattamente come si ignora una fastidiosa mosca che svolazza di fianco alle orecchie.  
Solo il rumore del vento li accompagnò in quella camminata ai confini del mondo ma, fortunatamente, nessuno spirito venne a far loro visita, se non un fantasma solitario di un vecchio pescatore nei pressi del lago Loughanillaun. Non li calcolò di striscio e continuò a pescare dalla lontananza per conto proprio.  
Per sicurezza, ad ogni modo, Harry tenne mano alla propria bacchetta durante tutto il tragitto. Era oramai ben noto che le presenze magiche attirassero altre presenze magiche, ed Harry aveva avuto fin troppe brutte esperienze con i Poltergeist.  
La strada, però, si rivelò più monotona e spoglia del previsto, tant'è che dopo quasi cinque ore e mezza di cammino ininterrotto e silenzioso, i due giovani maghi non trovarono neanche uno straccio di locanda dove rifocillarsi. Erano soli, sperduti tra le campagne, in una valle isolata ed ostile. Di comune accordo decisero di proseguire almeno fino a quando non fossero usciti da quel posto inquietante.  
Quando finalmente raggiunsero uno scorcio sull'oceano, entrambi non resistettero dal festeggiare ed urlare al cielo d'Irlanda dei sonori _grazie,_ prontamente ritirati e sostituiti con dei _'fanculo_ non appena si accorsero che l'unica locanda lungo quello scorcio fosse chiusa almeno da una quarantina d'anni.  
Fortunatamente Harry, nello zaino amplificato con l'Incantesimo Estendibile, aveva racimolato qualche merendina confezionata ed un paio di pacchetti di cracker per l'evenienza.  
Si sedettero su un sasso e sgranocchiarono i viveri con la voracità di chi non mangia da giorni.  
«Perché proprio Galway, come meta?» domandò Harry, sbriciolandosi sulle scarpe. Sperò che l'altro non lo notasse ma, beh, gli occhi giudicanti Draco l'avevano notato eccome.  
«Perché è una grande città e avrei tanto da lavorare. Dicono che si viva bene di musica, laggiù» rispose semplicemente Draco, mangiando elegantemente una doppia razione di cracker alle olive. Ad Harry non piacevano le olive, per cui glieli aveva ceduti più che volentieri.[4]  
«Hai intenzione di fermarti lì, allora?» si intromise un'altra volta, ma Draco non sembrò così restio a parlarne.  
Forse tutto quel camminare in mezzo al niente gli aveva annebbiato il cervello.  
«Non lo so. Non mi sono mai fermato troppo in un posto» sospirò.  
Sembrava sincero, fin troppo sincero. E triste, a giudizio di Harry. Non aveva ancora capito cosa l'avesse spinto fin lì, a fare quel lavoro.  
«Tornerai mai in Inghilterra?» chiese Harry. Aveva ben intuito che Malfoy fosse ben più disposto a parlare del proprio futuro, che del proprio passato.  
Draco sospirò di nuovo e si incupì per un attimo. Forse Harry aveva fatto male i propri calcoli.  
«Non c'è niente lì, per uno come me» disse infine, spostando però immediatamente la conversazione lontano da se stesso. «E tu, Potter, quando hai intenzione di tornarci?».  
Harry si irrigidì. In più di due mesi di cammino non aveva contemplato mai una volta l'idea di dover tornare a casa.  
«Non lo so. Non credo di aver trovato quello che cerco da me stesso» rispose sinceramente.  
«La Comunità Magica starà fremendo per un tuo ritorno» commentò Draco, in tono pomposo.  
Harry ridacchiò.  
«Pensò che lascerò che frema ancora per un po'».  
  
  
  
La rotta verso la civiltà, quel giorno, sembrò non finire mai. E, in effetti, dopo otto ore di intenso cammino, di paesi sufficientemente ospitali che non fossero solo vecchie fattorie di agricoltori col forcone, non ne trovarono. Oramai fermamente convinti che quella sera avrebbero dovuto chiedere ospitalità a qualche stalliere, allungarono il passo verso sud con lo stomaco vuoto e le pive nel sacco.  
Improvvisamente, come un miraggio, in mezzo al verde affiorò un piccolo paesello dimora di autostoppisti e trasportatori. Costelloe, così si chiamava. Quattro case, una rimessa per le barche, una torre radio ed una vecchia locanda di camionisti. Sempre meglio che niente.  
Non appena si avvicinarono alla locanda per poter chiedere vitto e alloggio, ad Harry non sfuggi affatto lo sguardo di Draco. Un cartello appeso alla porta esibiva la grande scritta “ _no live music here_ ”.  
«Non puoi prenderti una serata libera?» domandò Harry. Domanda che gli costò un'occhiataccia omicida.  
Poi, lentamente, Draco si girò di spalle e si frugò nella tasca posteriore dei jeans neri, estraendone quindi il portafoglio.  
«Sì» sibilò infine, dopo averci spiato dentro.  
Ad Harry si gelò il sangue. Non aveva mai considerato l'ipotesi che Draco fosse così alle strette. Sapeva che gli avessero confiscato tutto il patrimonio ma, dopo due anni, aveva sperato che fosse riuscito quantomeno a farsi un gruzzolo.  
Tutto gli si fece un po' più chiaro.  
«Malfo-» mormorò Harry, allungando una mano verso di lui. Prima che potesse anche solo sfiorarlo, però, la voce gelida dell'altro lo fece irrigidire.  
«Non un parola! Ok?!» berciò Draco, fulminandolo con lo sguardo. Poi, detto ciò, si addentrò per primo nella locanda senza più voltarsi indietro.  
  
  
  
Si rifocillarono in silenzio, dopo aver domandato dei letti ed essersi fatti una doccia rinvigorente. All'interno della locanda vi erano pochi viandanti, qualche camionista, un paio di agricoltori del posto e tre ragazze francesi che, probabilmente, stavano compiendo un qualche viaggio avventura.  
Quel posto era per lo più squallido - non squallido e diroccato come i consueti pub irlandesi, ma squallido in accezione pressoché negativa – tant'è che Harry e Draco decisero di portarsi appresso bagagli e chitarra onde evitare furti.  
Dal retro del pub si poteva accedere alla rimessa delle barche sulla laguna. Tutto sommato la vista non era nemmeno così orribile, quindi decisero di prendersi un paio di lattine d'asporto e di trascorrere la serata sul molo in attesa che venisse buio. Piuttosto che sorbirsi le sceneggiate razziste del barista nei confronti delle francesi e di loro due – malgrado avessero tentato di improvvisare un accento irlandese – sarebbero stati meglio in compagnia di Mirtilla Malcontenta.  
«Suona qualcosa» esordì Harry dopo una lunga sorsata di Guinness in lattina. Terrificante.  
Di tutta risposta, Draco lo guardò come se avesse appena visto Gazza vestito in tutù rosa.  
«Eh?»  
«Suonami qualcosa. Il molo, il tramonto, la birra. Manca solo una chitarra, no?» propose con insistenza Harry. Il cielo, sopra di loro, si era dipinto di sfumature rosse e viola.  
Draco si lasciò sfuggire una risata sarcastica.  
«Non suonerò per te, Potter».  
«Ma per loro sì!» replicò Harry in un sorriso furbetto, mentre si voltava verso la porta sul retro del locale. Le tre indignate ragazze francesi stavano uscendo maledicendo a bassa voce il proprietario. «Hey, _filles_!» urlò loro, venendo però preso a strattoni da Draco.  
«Sei scemo o cosa!?» sibilò lui.  
«Lascia fare a me!» sussurrò Harry - in preda forse ai fumi delle tre birre appena bevute e la stanchezza di quella giornata – tornando poi a rivolgersi alle signorine. « _Bonsoir,_ ragazze! _Voulez-vous un concert_? Il mio compare, qui, _c'est un bonne musicien_!»  
« _Ah-ah,_ Potter, ricordami che ti devo un pugno in faccia» asserì Draco tra i denti stretti di un sorriso falsissimo.  
Le ragazze si avvicinarono con fare sospettoso, compiacendosi però alla vista della chitarra.  
« _Oui!_ Sci piascerebbe moltissimo!».  
Harry tirò una gomitata a Draco, esattamente come faceva con Ron durante le lezioni, solo un pelo più forte. Giusto per togliersi quell'insana voglia di tornare a menarsi come ai tempi della scuola.  
Dopo qualche secondo di titubanza - e sicuramente qualche maledizione non verbale - Draco prese la chitarra ed iniziò a suonare. Le ragazze si avvicinarono e si sedettero vicino a loro, estasiate. Ascoltarono con attenzione e silenzio i primi brani, iniziando poi a fare delle richieste ed improvvisare un karaoke degno di un falò di ferragosto nelle spiagge del sud Italia.  
Nel giro di venti minuti, li raggiunsero altri due o tre viandanti che avevano avuto la sfortuna di imbattersi in quel posto poco raccomandabile; anch'essi parteciparono attivamente a quel concerto improvvisato. Tutti lasciarono abbondanti mance nella custodia di Draco il quale, esterrefatto, si sciolse e riuscì persino a smontare quell'espressione misteriosa dalla faccia.  
Bevvero, cantarono e suonarono per quasi due ore, fino a quando il locandiere non uscì dal retro per intimargli che, se non avessero chiuse immediatamente il becco, gli avrebbe sguinzagliato addosso i tori.  
« _Mercì, garçons_! È stato divertonte!» si congedarono le ragazze francesi. Sì, in fin dei conti era stato divertente per davvero.  
Avrebbe potuto essere un fiasco di serata in una giornata decisamente storta, ma l'Irlanda aveva voluto loro concedere un pizzico della sua rinomata fortuna.  
Una delle tre signorine aveva spesso lanciato verso _Drew_ delle occhiate più che eloquenti sul fatto che, se egli avesse voluto scivolare accidentalmente nel suo letto quella notte, ella non avrebbe avuto niente da dissentire. Chissà come, a quel pensiero, Harry provò una sorta di fastidio allo stomaco.  
Draco aspettò fin quando tutti i suoi improvvisati ascoltatori se ne furono andati, poi gettò un'occhiataccia risentita verso Harry.  
«Che c'è?! È stato _divertonte_!» rise quest'ultimo, indicandogli poi la custodia con le cospicue mance. «E poi, hai visto? Sei riuscito a lavorare anche oggi!»  
Harry non avrebbe sperato in così tanto successo, ma l'intento di farlo suonare su quel pontile era proprio quello.  
«Già» sibilò Draco, piccato.  
«Oh, non fare quella faccia. Non ti sto giudicando!» sbuffò Harry per ottenere l'attenzione dell'altro. «Sul serio, Malfoy... piaci davvero tanto alle persone. Sopratutto alla biondina, direi! Scherzi a parte, sei bravo. Sono solo contento per te!»  
Draco lo squadrò con aria accigliata, poi ammorbidì lo sguardo in direzione della luna calante.  
«È che sarebbe così naturale se volessi toglierti qualche sassolino dalla scarpa. Io lo farei» concluse egli sincero, scrollando le spalle.  
«Ma io non sono Serpeverde» replicò Harry con un sorrisetto ed un profondo sospiro, ottenendo però solo un labbro curvato all'insù da parte di Draco. «Credo che la vita ti abbia già punito a sufficienza, Malfoy» continuò. «E non lo dico per pietà, ho sempre odiato quando la gente mi ha guardato con pietà. Lo dico semplicemente perché la Guerra è finita e io ci voglio mettere una pietra sopra. Tutti dovremmo farlo ed avere l'opportunità di ricominciare da zero. E tu hai trovato un modo bello e stimabile _,_ per farlo. A differenza di me, che non ho ancora trovato come e cosa fare».  
Harry non seppe dire il perché, ma sembrava che Draco fosse decisamente più convinto, dopo quelle parole. Un po' meno ostile.  
Forse il pugno in faccia se lo sarebbe beccato comunque, ma almeno era riuscito a tranquillizzarlo.  
«Beh, almeno tu puoi vivere per più di cinque giorni senza doverti preoccupare a come fare per mangiare» gracchiò Draco.  
«A giudicare da come stai andando, non passerà molto tempo prima che diventi famoso».  
«Mi basterebbe avere un contratto fisso in Temple Bar Street a Dublino per potermi permettere una stanza singola, e non un letto pulcioso in una camerata. Ah... patetico!» sbuffò infine lui e, rassegnato, si issò sul pontile per tornarsene in camera.  
Harry, però, fu più veloce di lui. Gli si piazzò davanti con le braccia conserte, spiaccicandogli addosso una verità che Draco non aveva idea di poter sentire.  
«Non lo sei. Eri molto più patetico quando volevi convincere tutti di essere un assassino, e invece non lo eri. Sebbene non fosse del tutto colpa tua, certo, ma sì... lì provavo pena per te. Adesso invece... per niente».  
Malfoy sbarrò gli occhi, incredulo.  
«No, non lo ero...» soffiò lui, con gli occhi velati di qualcosa di simile alla commozione, forse.  
Non avrebbe mai pianto davanti ad Harry, non più. Non era mai stato un assassino e, evidentemente, il fatto che qualcuno glielo riconoscesse e glielo dicesse in faccia valeva molto più che un'assoluzione a processo.  
«Ora che arrivi a Dublino, il nome di _Drew Mamphies_ sarà già ben costruito» cambiò immediatamente discorso Harry, comprendendo che l'imbarazzo sul volto di Malfoy si stava facendo insopportabile. «Non ci capisco molto di musica ma... penso che tu abbia talento!»  
Draco sorrise beffardo, in un moto di gratitudine che proprio non riuscì a celare. Poi, acchiappando la custodia della chitarra, si diresse verso la camerata.  
«Ho talento in tutto ciò che faccio, Potter!» puntualizzò egli, prima di varcare la soglia del locale.  
Harry ridacchiò e si passò una mano nei capelli.  
«Ah, già».  
Se c'era una cosa che Harry aveva imparato in quei due giorni di viaggio verso Galway, era che Draco Malfoy fosse ben più sorprendente, profondo e complesso di quanto avrebbe mai creduto. E, cosa da non sottovalutare, lo incuriosiva in modo totalmente incondizionato.  
Galway distava solo un giorno di cammino. Ma davvero Harry ce l'avrebbe fatta, a soddisfare la sua sete di curiosità in così poche ore?  
  


_Continua..._

* * *

[1] Stompbox: è un simulatore di cassa di batteria, simile ad una scatoletta di legno che si schiaccia con il piede e, amplificandola, esce fuori un suono basso e secco. Molto usato nei concerti acustici dove non c'è la sezione ritmica.  
[2] La storia è ambientata nel 2000, e in Irlanda non vigeva ancora la legge sul divieto di fumo in locali chiusi.  
[3] La via degli spiriti: non ricordo il nome esatto, ma la traduzione dall'inglese significava bene o male quello. Purtroppo non riesco a trovare l'informazione da nessuna parte.  
[4] La teoria delle olive, da " _How I met your mother_ ": un detto recita che a due anime gemelle non possano piacere ad entrambe le olive, sicché uno dei due possa scartarle e cederle sempre all'altro.

* * *

  
**ANGOLO DI EEVAA:**  
Buondì folks!  
Tra una valigia arrabattata e l'altra mi accingo a salutarvi prima di partire - non mi sembra vero - finalmente per il mare.  
Come già annunciato questo era l'ultimo capitolo prima della pausa estiva ma non temete, il 30 agosto tornerò più gasata di prima sui vostri schermi :)  
Mancano ancora 5 capitoli alla fine di questo viaggio!  
Che dire... Harry in preda all'alcol è in grado di fare cose inimmaginabili. Ad esempio parlare in finto Serpentese e attirare l'attenzione di ragazze ed improvvisare un concerto. Draco non è l'unico ad essere un poco cambiato dopo la Guerra!  
In questo capitolo abbiamo visto anche un Malfoy un poco cupo, bipolare, ma anche un Harry che ripercorre i suoi ultimi anni del dopoguerra come qualcosa che gli pesa sulle spalle. Ovviamente approfondiremo meglio entrambi i personaggi nel corso dei prossimi capitoli.  
Ok, mi aspetta un lungo viaggio (incrociate le dita per me, che non ci sia troppo traffico!) è il momento di salutarci.  
Se avete bisogno di me, vi ricordo che potete trovarmi su Fb e su Instagram! Vi auguro buone vacanze e buona estate! Un abbraccio,  
 _Eevaa_  


  
  


Roundstone   
  
  
"La via degli spiriti"   
  
  
Costelloe


	4. I took a stroll on the old long walk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.   
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

  
–THE WILD ROVER–  
  
  
  
**CAPITOLO** **4**  
 _I took a stroll on the old long walk_

  


  
Levare le tende dal paesino di Costelloe fu tanto veloce quanto necessario. Tra i camionisti che russavano come dei troll di montagna, le ragazze francesi che non avevano perso tempo ad importunarli e le urla dello stalliere del casolare vicino, Draco aveva asserito all'alba che non avrebbe voluto rimanere in quella gabbia di matti un minuto di più.  
La levataccia delle sei e mezza del mattino fu sufficiente ad Harry per renderlo rincoglionito per tutta la mattinata. Fortunatamente, intorno alle dieci del mattino, apparve un miraggio ai loro assonnati occhi: un paesino. Un posto carino in mezzo al verde, con tanto di pub, un minimarket, casette bianche e cordiali signore che li accolsero con grandi sorrisi ed una brocca di caffè.  
La vera Irlanda. Quella che profumava di erba, di umido e di fiori di nigella.  
Dopo la giusta dose di caffeina e una buona colazione con uova e pancetta, la lunga via per Galway assunse un sapore del tutto nuovo.  
Un breve acquazzone li colse all'altezza della ridente cittadina di Spiddal, intorno all'una del pomeriggio, e li costrinse a rifugiarsi in un locale gremito di pescatori. Pasteggiarono con una calda zuppa di pescato fresco, accompagnati delle alte sonorità di un violino ed una chitarra.  
Dopo pranzo dovettero attendere più di mezz'ora, sotto la tettoia, in attesa che la pioggia scemasse. La baia poco distante ricordò loro che Galway distava poco più di tre ore di cammino.  
Draco era riuscito a telefonare e prendere accordi per un concerto in tarda serata in un locale chiamato Monroe's, ed il suo umore altalenante sembrava aver trovato d'improvviso un caposaldo.  
«Ti sembrerà assurdo, ma in più di due mesi non mi sono ancora stufato di tutto questo verde» commentò Harry dopo un'altra ora di cammino, inebriandosi dell'aria fresca di metà aprile.  
«In nove mesi, neanche io. Credo che ci sia della vera magia in questo paese, qualche incantesimo _confundus_ che ti porta all'assuefazione, cose del genere...» rispose Draco, con le scarpe inumidite dalle pozzanghere e lo sguardo perso tra le onde della baia.  
«In effetti l'Irlanda è rinomata, dai viaggiatori babbani e non, per essere uno dei paesi che ti lascia nel cuore la voglia di tornarci in continuazione. Magari è una maledizione dei Lepricani». A quella constatazione, Harry ricevette di tutta rispsota un debole – ma non troppo – pugno sul bicipite.  
« _Shhh_!» lo redarguì Draco, col dito indice poggiato tra labbra e naso. «Non dire la parola con la L! Loro sono ovunque!» continuò sospettoso, in un soffio.  
Harry sgranò gli occhi e si scrutò intorno con una certa apprensione, fino a che Draco non iniziò a ridersela di gusto.  
«Suscettibile, Potter!» lo prese in giro, e ad Harry sembrò per un attimo di essere tornati agli scherzi sui Dissennatori che Draco faceva lui al terzo anno. Solo... quella risata era decisamente meno spocchiosa. Più genuina, seriamente divertita.  
Ed Harry si ritrovò a pensare, per la prima volta, che un po' gli mancavano i rari momenti della scuola in cui il suo unico problema era scazzottarsi con Malfoy.  
  
  
La strada per Galway fu lunga, dritta e costiera per tutto il resto del pomeriggio. L'oceano da una parte, i prati e le campagne dall'altra. E, come di consuetudine, un cielo danzante sopra la testa.  
Giunsero alle porte della cittadina intorno alle diciassette e trenta. Il traffico, decisamente più denso di quello delle campagne, li accolse con qualche clacson e rombo di motore.  
Leggere il cartello _Welcome to Galway_ fu come varcare il nastro al traguardo di una maratona, ma fu l'arrivo al porto della città a sorprenderli e colpirli dritti al centro del petto.  
Laddove l'estuario del Corrib giungeva alla baia, una schiera di deliziose casette si affacciavano al fiume, tutte con le facciate di colore diverso, tutte baciate dal timido sole calante. Le nuvole basse, di sfondo, completavano un quadro maestoso di sfumature pastello.  
Sul prato dell'altra sponda, decine e decine di ragazzi giovani sedevano sull'erba, chi con un libro, chi con una chitarra, chi con qualche birra. Un ponticello in legno collegava il porto alle vie del centro già affollate di turisti ed autoctoni. Musica, vociare e risate risuonarono dalla lontananza, insieme al grido confuso di qualche comizio di gabbiani.  
Draco ed Harry, affascinati, si diressero tra la folla nelle viuzze ciottolate che conducevano alla piazza centrale. Bandierine arancioni, bianche e verdi collegavano le palazzine, insieme a tante piccole luci. Le facciate in legno dei locali, tutte colorate e con insegne allegre, dipingevano le vie gremite di tavolini, artisti di strada, negozi e turisti.  
Musica a destra, musica a sinistra, musica fuori e musica dentro i locali. La si poteva quasi respirare. Harry capì, solamente ascoltandolo con le proprie orecchie, il perché Draco fremesse tanto per giungere in quel posto. Non sarebbe mai stato disoccupato, lì.  
Fu solo quando raggiunsero la grande piazza centrale che si resero conto di essere davvero arrivati. Lì, appena sotto il monumento di Eyre Square, si voltarono finalmente l'uno verso l'altro per guardarsi negli occhi. Avevano raggiunto la meta prefissata, dopo tre lunghe giornate di viaggio insieme.  
Harry, inizialmente, non avrebbe giurato di poterci arrivare vivi entrambi. Eppure eccoli lì.  
Entrambi silenziosi, che si scrutavano in cerca di parole adatte per poter scrivere la parola _fine_ a quella pacifica condivisione.  
«Bene, le nostre strade si dividono qui, Potter».  
La voce di Draco, per quanto evidentemente egli si fosse sforzato di farla risuonare fredda e composta, alle orecchie di Harry giunse con una lieve nota amara. Quest'ultimo, con entrambe le mani nelle tasche, si dondolò avanti ed indietro sui piedi, accompagnato dalle note di una fisarmonica poco distante.  
Le loro strade si erano già divise in molteplici occasioni. Si erano sempre incrociate, talvolta scontrate, poi allontanate, poi unite di nuovo. Ma avevano viaggiato insieme sulla stessa via, per la prima volta, solo lì. Nel cuore pulsante irlandese. Si erano osservati da vicino senza giudizi, senza nulla da perdere e tutto da guadagnare. Davvero era giunto il momento di prendere per sempre direzioni differenti?  
Harry si rese conto che quel pensiero gli stava causando già una sorta di stretta allo stomaco. Malinconia? Possibile?  
«Ma non è detto che non ci si incroci, qui a Galway» rispose, mordendosi poi il labbro inferiore.  
Una scintilla brillò negli occhi argento di Malfoy, quasi come l'accendersi di una possibilità.  
«Sì. Nel caso così non fosse beh, in bocca al lupo per il ritrovamento di te stesso» borbottò lui. Si portò una mano tra i capelli dal bagliore lunare e, naturalmente, trovò il modo di discostarsi dalla vergogna «...sia mai che ci trovi anche un po' di materia grigia!»  
Harry ridacchiò. Non seppe dire se fosse più divertito dalle gote imporporite dall'imbarazzo di Draco, o dalla sua consueta lingua biforcuta.  
Poi, con un sorriso tirato, Harry cacciò fuori la mano dalla tasca dei pantaloni e gliela porse solennemente. Draco la osservò come si osserva un avvincino con indosso un cappello di Babbo Natale, ma infine la prese.  
Un gesto che, forse, sarebbe stato il caso di fare dieci anni prima.  
«In bocca al lupo anche a te, Mamphies».  
  


⸙

  
  
Dopo aver passato quasi due mesi a vagare ininterrottamente, Galway era decisamente il posto giusto per fermarsi a riposare un poco.  
E, per l'occasione, Harry si concesse di prendere in affitto un piccolo monolocale di venticinque metri quadri in centro. Giusto per non dover condividere tutte le notti la stanza con altre persone ed avere una propria privacy, specialmente in bagno. Da quanto tempo non si faceva una doccia che durasse più di cinque minuti? L'ultima volta che Harry era stato fermo più di una settimana, era stato a Dublino.  
L'appartamento, nonostante fosse in una vecchia palazzina, era stato ristrutturato da poco. Il legno di noce era stato ridipinto di bianco ed i muri non erano tappezzati di qualche orribile carta da parati con i fiori. Erano bianchi, così come era color panna la cucina di una chiara marca svedese. Il locale era piccolo ma tutto sommato accogliente e luminoso, con tre finestre a ribalta che davano direttamente su una via centrale. Si poteva sentire la musica ovattata del locale tre piani sotto, ed un musicista di strada intento a cantare una canzone di Johnny Cash.  
Stendersi su un letto matrimoniale fu come dormire su una nuvola gigante, in confronto ai materassi pulciosi a cui si era abituato negli ostelli o alloggi dei locali.  
Si addormentò in pochi secondi, e nemmeno se ne rese conto. Quando si risvegliò - ancora avvolto dall'asciugamano - erano già quasi le dieci di sera, ed il brontolio del suo stomaco gli rammentò che non si era degnato nemmeno di andare al market a prendersi dei viveri da tenere in frigorifero.  
Appellò degli indumenti puliti dallo zaino, inforcò gli occhiali, si infilò il parka e rotolò fino in strada tra la folla e la musica.  
Di sera quella città era ancor più magica che di giorno. Un po' come Dublino, ma con una vista diretta sul mare, l'odore della salsedine e l'atmosfera magica del porto.  
Un piccolo truck azzurro vendeva ostriche fresche d'asporto e, sebbene ad Harry piacessero da morire, il senso della fame non venne placato dopo una porzione da cinque. Non avendo voglia di ordinare ancora una volta cibo spazzatura al pub, ne prese altre cinque, gustandole con il limone e la salsa al tabasco. Non che fosse sazio, ma quella sera sarebbe andata bene così. L'indomani avrebbe fatto la spesa.  
Indeciso sul da farsi, si fece guidare dall'istinto e da un gruppo di ragazzi sulla ventina che si infilarono in un locale nelle vicinanze del porto per potersi finalmente dissetare ma, al momento di entrare, tentennò nel guardare la locandina in ingresso. Non conosceva quei musicisti. Il pensiero volò immediatamente altrove, in un locale ove sapeva di per certo che ci sarebbe stato qualcuno che valesse la pena ascoltare per davvero.  
Ma sarebbe stato giusto?  
«Hey, tu. O entri o esci!» La voce di una ragazza lo colpì alla schiena, ed Harry si rese conto di essersi fermato proprio in mezzo alle palle.  
Dubbi amletici senza risposta. Entrare in quel locale, o recarsi al Monroe's?  
  


⸙  


  
L'ultima sorsata della sua birra scura lo dissetò a tal punto di credere di averne abbastanza, per quella sera. La terminò con un sorriso e poggiò il vuoto sul bancone proprio sul concludersi dell'ultimo brano. Ne aveva già bevute due. La prima l'aveva seccata tutta d'un fiato non appena gli occhi del giovane musicista si erano posati sui suoi, dalla lontananza.  
Si era sentito gelare, Harry, da quello sguardo. Forse aveva fatto una cazzata a recarsi lì. Forse aveva decisamente esagerato. Si sentì come se fossero tornati a Clifden, quella prima notte. Possibile che cinque ore senza contatti avessero causato un grave reset?  
Poi, però, il ragazzo alla chitarra aveva scosso la testa e si era messo a ridere durante un assolo, e la serata era passata veloce come un lampo tra gli applausi della gente e canzoni babbane recenti.  
Eppure, in quel momento che il giovane musicista gli si stava avvicinando con occhi stretti ed un sorrisetto beffardo sulle labbra, Harry avvertì il chiaro ed impellente bisogno di annegarsi in una terza pinta.  
«Oh, Harry Potter a Galway? Che sorpresa!» sibilò egli con una nota di sarcasmo, poggiandosi alla colonna in legno con aria svogliata.  
«Avevo sentito che suonava un cantante molto bravo e, beh, son venuto a dare un ascolto» ribatté prontamente Harry. Sorrise sghembo e trattenne per sé l'imbarazzo e la paranoia di aver fatto la figura della groupie. O addirittura dello stalker.  
Ma, Harry lo sapeva, Draco era una persona terribilmente diretta. Se la cosa l'avesse infastidito, non avrebbe tardato a sputarglielo in faccia con tanto di veleno.  
E invece... sembrava quasi compiaciuto.  
«Ah, capisco. Era bravo per davvero, almeno, questo cantante?» domandò egli con tono vago e frivolo.  
«Molto. Un po' smorfioso, ma molto bravo» rispose Harry, ammiccante, beccandosi un'ironica occhiata tagliente.  
Poi Draco roteò gli occhi e fece cenno al barista di portargli due whiskey, ed Harry sorrise sollevato. Decisamente non vi era stato alcun reset.  
  
  
«Ti piace la città?» domandò Draco, dopo che ebbero passato qualche minuto a prendersi gioco l'uno dell'altro.  
Harry bevve un sorso del suo whiskey e lo trovò squisitamente forte. O forse era forte perché aveva cenato solo con una dozzina di ostriche e due Guinness.  
«Da matti. Dietro al mercato c'è la Comunità Magica, non hai idea di quante cose strane! E tu?» domandò Harry. In attesa che la proprietaria dell'appartamento giungesse a consegnare lui le chiavi, si era fatto un giro veloce al quartiere magico di Harplace.  
Draco annuì, discretamente entusiasta.  
«Ci farò un bello stipendio, qui. Ho già ingaggi per cinque serate, e piovono mance se ti metti a suonare per strada».  
Harry non fu neanche troppo sbalordito. Drew Mamphies era un nome che avrebbe fatto sicuramente carriera, in Irlanda. Aveva tutto ciò che da una serata live ci si aspettava: talento, versatilità, presenza scenica.  
«Sono felice per te!» disse Harry, in un sorriso sincero. Lo era per davvero, ma la cosa sembrò far titubare Draco non poco. Si accigliò, a quelle parole, come se avesse detto una cretinata. E ne diceva tante, certo, ma quella era la realtà.  
«Felice... per me? Sei ubriaco» lo accusò, indicandogli il whiskey.  
«No che non lo sono! Non ancora, almeno». Harry si difese e prese tra le mani il bicchiere come se Malfoy stesse per rubarglielo. Egli gli restituì un'espressione chiaramente poco convinta.  
«Come ti ho già spiegato» continuò poi Harry, «sarei solo contento se tu riuscissi a rifarti una vita. Quello che mi chiedo... e che mi sto chiedendo da quando ti ho incontrato. Perché proprio in Irlanda? Perché proprio il musicista?»  
Non sapeva da dove avesse trovato il coraggio di porgli quelle domande, Harry, dato che l'ultima volta che aveva provato ad immischiarsi in quella storia, Malfoy aveva dato di matto ed aveva tentato di scappare di notte sotto la pioggia battente di Clifden. Ma, in quel momento – dopo due birre e mezzo whiskey a stomaco vuoto – Harry aveva sentito che se non l'avesse chiesto quella sera, non l'avrebbe fatto mai più.  
Erano giunti alla loro meta, le loro strade si erano divise e poi di nuovo incontrate.  
Quello era nient'altro che un nuovo punto di partenza. Una partenza non dettata dal caso - come la prima volta - ma dalla necessità. La necessità, per Harry, di conoscere per davvero quel ragazzo che aveva ritrovato dopo due anni dalla Guerra, senza magia, con chissà quali segreti e trascorsi. Un ragazzo che aveva sempre creduto fosse un completo stronzo, poi un completo imbecille, poi semplicemente aveva capito fosse un adolescente davvero, davvero impaurito. Ed ora, invece, era tutt'altro ancora. E voleva conoscerlo. _Doveva_ conoscerlo. Era un bisogno che avvertiva fin dentro le ossa.  
E, a giudicare dal fatto che dopo tutti quei secondi Draco non l'avesse ancora abbandonato lì da solo, anche per lui era giunto il momento di aprirsi un poco di più. In quel nuovo punto di partenza.  
«Proprio non ci arrivi, eh» borbottò.  
«Scusami, non sono Corvonero!» replicò Harry, stringendosi nelle spalle con un sorrisino dispiaciuto. «Ma vorrei davvero capire».  
«Non... _aah_ , usciamo di qui» sbottò infine Draco e, dopo aver bevuto alla goccia gli ultimi rimasugli del suo whiskey, acchiappò il parka ed uscì alla svelta dalla porta d'ingresso.  
  
Harry lo seguì fino al canale piccolo, lì accanto. Si sedettero a cavalcioni sul muretto ed osservarono l'acqua scorrere lenta sotto di loro. La temperatura era fresca ma piacevole, eppure le guance di Draco si erano tinte di un color cremisi che gli conferiva un aspetto ancora fanciullesco. Harry rivide in lui il ragazzino che camminava accanto a lui nella foresta proibita, durante la punizione con Hagrid.  
Non lo forzò a parlare, gli lasciò tempo e spazio, ma non ci volle molto prima che Draco prendesse un grosso respiro e, finalmente, lasciò che Harry leggesse le pagine degli ultimi due anni della sua vita.  
«Come ben saprai mi è stato confiscato tutto, casa e bacchetta compresa. Dopo che mia madre fu portata in prigione e mio padre fu giustiziato, ho provato per un po' a vivere a Londra. Ho cercato lavoro nel Mondo Magico, semplicemente come commesso o barista. Ma nessuno era disposto ad assumere...» si interruppe per un secondo, deglutì un boccone fin troppo amaro, poi proseguì «... uno come _me_. Quindi ho provato con il mondo babbano. Sono stato nei sobborghi, ho lavorato in un ristorante per sei mesi, come cameriere. Ma anche viverci non fu facile: venivo riconosciuto per strada, la Londra babbana è frequentata da maghi. Il mio capo mi trattava di merda, non avevo alcuna soddisfazione a fare quello che facevo. Ero... depresso?» si domandò Draco con un sorriso fin troppo amaro sulle labbra. «Sì, probabilmente lo ero per davvero.  
Ho deciso quindi di andarmene da Londra, ho preso le poche cose che mi rimanevano e sono andato a Liverpool, ed ho trovato lavoro in un negozio di pescatori. Lì gli affitti costavano di meno e, grazie ad un annuncio, ho scoperto che degli universitari cercavano un nuovo coinquilino. Sono andato a vivere con loro in quella topaia, in una stanzetta di due metri per tre. Lì ho trovato la mia chitarra. Era appartenuta al vecchio inquilino, un ragazzo del Bangladesh a cui non è stato rinnovato il permesso di soggiorno e quindi era stato portato via. I miei coinquilini mi hanno detto di prenderla, che nessuno sapeva suonarla.  
Una sera, in preda ad un attacco di depressione, sono corso in spiaggia e mi sono messo a suonare. Ricordavo una canzone babbana che avevo sentito al ristorante, era triste, ma mi piaceva. Non mi ero accorto che vicino a dove mi trovato c'era un localino. Si sono fermate delle persone ad ascoltarmi e poi... Mi hanno applaudito. Ero esterrefatto. Sai com'è, Potter... dopo che sei abituato a farti sputare in faccia dalla gente, o farti guardare con sufficienza... essere apprezzati ti sembra un'esperienza paranormale».  
Harry, il quale aveva trattenuto il fiato per tutto quel discorso, si sentì improvvisamente sull'orlo di uno svenimento. Era senza fiato, senza aria.  
Certo, non aveva alcun dubbio sul fatto che per Malfoy il dopoguerra fosse stato duro. Ma non così. Non _così_ duro.  
«Oh, Merlino...» soffiò, non sapendo che altro dire. Fortunatamente fu Draco a spezzare nuovamente quel silenzio così denso.  
«Il proprietario del localino sulla spiaggia mi ha chiesto di suonare la sera dopo, per lui. Mi sono imparato delle canzoni alla svelta, ne avevo sentite tante al ristorante a Londra e per me non è difficile imparare. La sera dopo ho suonato e di nuovo mi sorridevano, applaudivano.  
Ti chiedi perché ho scelto di fare il musicista... beh, forse perché sono egocentrico, o forse perché questo è l'unico modo che ho di farmi apprezzare ancora da qualcuno. Di non essere guardato male e di fare... qualcosa di bello. Il mio sogno era fare il giocatore di Quidditch, una volta, ma questo lavoro non è così diverso. Solo che i miei spettatori sono babbani ma, sai, non mi importa più poi così tanto. Ora sono molto più simile a _loro_ che a voi, senza bacchetta».  
Harry sentì la lingua secca contro il proprio palato. Come aveva potuto essere così cieco da non vedere? Tutto ciò che aveva cercato Draco, in quegli anni, era trovare il modo di riscattarsi. Di non essere disprezzato, di essere considerato di valore, almeno da qualcuno.  
Di non essere più visto come un miserabile ex Mangiamorte che, per altre cose, non era mai stato poi per _davvero_.  
Difficile trattenere la commozione. Difficile ma avrebbe dovuto farlo, Harry. Sapeva che se si fosse lasciato prendere dall'emotività o da qualsiasi forma di compassione, Draco non gliel'avrebbe mai perdonata. Non dopo che aveva scelto di aprirsi in quel modo a lui.  
I suoi occhi d'argento tagliarono la sua traiettoria, ed Harry fece l'unica cosa che gli venne spontanea: sorridere. E buttare nel canale l'istinto di abbracciarlo.  
Oh no, quello _davvero_ non gliel'avrebbe mai concesso.  
«Saresti stato un ottimo giocatore di Quidditch. Forse il migliore di tutti... dopo di me» si limitò a dire, per stemperare la tensione con una buona dose di vecchie prese per il culo che sapevano tanto di Potter e Malfoy dei tempi d'oro.  
Draco rise, i suoi occhi si illuminarono di nuovo. Ed Harry riprese a respirare in modo regolare.  
«Cala, Potter! La tua è sempre stata fortuna!»  
«Può anche essere. Ad ogni modo trovo davvero che il tuo lavoro sia bello, e che tu sia bravo. Ma penso che se le persone ti conoscessero meglio troverebbero tanti altri buoni motivi per apprezzarti» confessò Harry, sincero. Lui li stava scoprendo, i modi per apprezzare Draco Malfoy.  
Era stato inaspettato, certo, ma terribilmente interessante.  
«Forse qualcuno potrebbe... ma non i maghi» puntualizzò Draco.  
«E io cosa sarei, scusa? Un troll?» si indignò Harry, esasperando gesti indispettiti.  
«Ogni tanto puzzi, come un troll».  
Gli tirò uno scappellotto e, stranamente, Draco non lo gettò dentro al fiume. Risero un poco, poi Harry si ricordò che non tutte le sue domande avevano trovato una risposta.  
«E... perché proprio in Irlanda?»  
  


~ _Dieci mesi prima_ ~

  
«Ciao, _blondie_ ».  
Draco sollevò il volto dal suo Gin Tonic, il terzo di quella lunga serata. Due grandi occhi neri lo stavano osservando.  
Un ragazzo alto e con la pelle nera se ne stava lì, in piedi accanto al suo tavolo, e sorrideva come se lo conoscesse da una vita. Draco, invece, era sicuro di non averlo mai visto da nessuna parte.  
«Ehm, ciao» rispose Draco, piatto, nascondendo la soggezione dietro alla sua consueta maschera impenetrabile.  
«Ti ho sentito suonare. Sei bravo!» disse il ragazzo, sempre sorridente. Aveva i capelli legati in un codino di dreadlockes, un accenno di barba scura e una fila di denti bianchi e drittissimi.  
Draco rispose al sorriso e si allentò un poco la cravatta nera. Quel locale era decisamente uno di quelli più alla moda di Liverpool, ed era stato costretto a tirare fuori dall'armadio i suoi vecchi vestiti da nobile. Non era più abituato a portarli.  
«Non sei uno di molte parole, eh, _blondie_?» ridacchiò il ragazzo. Senza alcun invito prese uno sgabello e si sedette proprio di fronte a lui. Draco non ne fu poi così infastidito. Non tanto da andarsene, quantomeno.  
«No, credo di no» ammise, sorseggiando il proprio cocktail dalla cannuccia.  
«Eppure hai una bellissima voce. È il tuo lavoro?» Il ragazzo si slacciò il primo bottone della sua camicia con degli strani ghirigori arancioni che, indubbiamente, mettevano in risalto la pelle scurissima.  
«No».  
«Avrei detto che lo fosse. Dovresti provarci» suggerì il ragazzo, e Draco sollevò un sopracciglio.  
Era sempre in imbarazzo, a parlare con le persone che lo fermavano dopo i concerti per fargli i complimenti, ma lo nascondeva egregiamente con la maschera sopracitata. Eppure nessuno gli aveva mai suggerito di fare della musica il proprio lavoro. Nelle ultime due settimane aveva suonato nei week end per arrotondare il proprio stipendio. Il part-time nel negozio degli articoli di pesca non gli consentiva di stare completamente tranquillo.  
«Non saprei proprio da dove iniziare» ammise Draco in una scrollata di spalle. Non era nessuno, come diavolo avrebbe fatto a suonare tanto da potersi guadagnare uno stipendio?  
«Oh, se fossi in te inizierei dall'Irlanda. È il regno della musica, si trova sempre da suonare. Se suoni ti danno vitto, alloggio e anche un piccolo stipendio e, beh, le mance non mancano!» spiegò il ragazzo con un certo entusiasmo, sorseggiando anch'egli il proprio drink. Probabilmente un Long Island, a giudicare dalla composizione.  
La conversazione assunse improvvisamente una direzione interessante.  
«Sei un musicista?» domandò Draco, un poco più incuriosito da ciò che il ragazzo avesse da dirgli.  
«Sì. Avevo una band, ma ora ci siamo sciolti ed ora ho altri progetti. Però abbiamo fatto un tour in Irlanda e, te lo posso assicurare, faresti strada!»  
Draco sorrise sghembo. Non era poi una prospettiva così orribile, rispetto a lavorare in un ristorante in cui veniva trattato come un cane e in un negozio dove veniva trattato come un asino.  
Guardò il ragazzo negli occhi e cercò di ricordare se avesse visto quel volto da qualche parte, ma non gli venne in mente niente.  
«Sei famoso?» domandò infine.  
«No. Non ancora, perlomeno. Ma magari un giorno sentirai parlare di me, e io di te!» ridacchiò il ragazzo, elargendogli un largo sorriso dritto. Era bello. Davvero, davvero bello.  
«Chissà» rispose Draco, un poco più entusiasta rispetto a prima.  
«Come hai detto che ti chiami?»  
«Dr-» fece per rispondere Draco, ricordandosi poi però di tutte le volte che si era presentato ai babbani con il proprio nome. L'avevano tutti guardato male, o gli avevano chiesto da che paese provenisse per avere un nome così bizzarro. E, per bizzarro, intendevano probabilmente _stupido_. Quindi, chissà come, in quel momento realizzò che se davvero avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa con la musica, come gli stava suggerendo il ragazzo, avrebbe dovuto rendere il proprio nome più fruibile dalla comunità non magica. Non dovette rifletterci poi molto.  
«Drew. Drew Mamphies».  
Il ragazzo sorrise ammiccante, poi gli tese la mano. Aveva anche delle belle mani. Era affascinante.  
«Piacere, Drew... sono Kele. Ti andrebbe di bere qualcosa con me?»  
  
  
Quando Draco si svegliò, ci impiegò più di un minuto per comprendere dove si trovasse e perché. E quando, voltandosi verso sinistra, trovò la schiena nuda di quel ragazzo dalla pelle scura, si diede mentalmente e più volte del cretino.  
Si sentì le guance scottare dall'imbarazzo. Beh, era stata _indubbiamente_ una bella serata, ma il programma non era esattamente quello di rimanere a dormire.  
Si era addormentato prima di potersi tirare insieme. Forse aveva bevuto un po' troppo.  
Draco si alzò lentamente a sedere sul letto e si passò la mano tra i capelli. Li scoprì ancora umidi e pieni di sabbia. Ed anche i vestiti, buttati a casaccio sul parquet chiaro di quella casa, non sembravano essere ridotti in condizioni migliori.  
Sì, era stato _decisamente_ ubriaco. Draco Malfoy, da sobrio, non si sarebbe _mai_ rotolato sul bagno-asciuga insieme ad un ragazzo, non avrebbe _mai_ fatto il bagno nudo alle due del mattino, e sopratutto non sarebbe _mai_ andato a casa di quel ragazzo per fare il bis.  
E, come già appurato, non si sarebbe _mai_ fermato per dover sopportare un risveglio accanto alla sua magnifica avventura di una notte. Per quanto fosse stata piacevole.  
Non che ne avesse avute molte altre, di nottate simili, anzi.  
Facendo attenzione a non svegliarlo, Draco si alzò dal letto con estrema cura, rivestendosi con altrettanta lentezza.  
Solo quando ebbe terminato il terribile processo di vestizione, si voltò un'ultima volta verso il letto per deliziarsi, quantomeno, del fisico statuario della sua conquista. Peccato che la conquista in questione fosse ben sveglio ed avesse gli occhi scuri puntati verso di lui, con un espressione beffarda e soddisfatta dipinta in volto.  
«Buongiorno, _blondie_...» disse Kele, divertito.  
Divertito, probabilmente, dalle variopinte sfumature di colore sulle guance di Draco.  
«Ehm. Ciao» disse quest'ultimo nel tentativo di recuperare il contegno e la consueta espressione da non-me-ne-frega-un-cazzo-di-nessuno.  
«Stai già scappando?» ammiccò quest'ultimo, sdraiato sul fianco con la testa appoggiata ad una mano.  
Draco strinse le labbra.  
«Sì... ehm, scusa?» ammise quest'ultimo con un mezzo sorriso, cercando di trovare il modo di sopravvivere a quell'imbarazzante cliché.  
Kele si buttò sul cuscino ed esplose in una risata di cuore.  
«Sei un vero spasso, Drew» disse, sempre col sorriso sulle labbra, sollevando la cravatta nera di Draco finita tra le lenzuola sgualcite. «Questa me la tengo io, ok? Sia mai che diventi famoso e potrò rivenderla» ammiccò.  
Draco ridacchiò, poi annuì. Tanto, di quella cravatta, non se ne sarebbe probabilmente fatto più niente.  
«È stato un piacere» concluse infine il ragazzo una volta sistematosi più comodo sul letto.  
«Sì beh... anche per me, Kele» rispose Draco, sincero. Nottata travolgente a parte, era stata comunque una conoscenza interessante.  
E, detto ciò, si voltò verso la porta di uscita dell'appartamento, pronto per affrontare la sua memorabile _walk of shame_ verso casa.  
« _Blondie_?» lo richiamò però Kele, prima che potesse chiudersi la porta alle spalle. Draco si voltò quel tanto che bastasse per scorgerlo. «Pensaci davvero all'Irlanda. C'è un traghetto che parte da qui ogni lunedì, per Belfast».  
Draco sorrise. Forse quel ragazzo non aveva poi tutti i torti. E se il suo destino non fosse in Inghilterra?  
«... sì».[1]

~⸙~

  
  
«Draco Malfoy, vecchio sporcaccione!» lo accusò Harry, con tanto d'occhi ed espressione da gossip in volto. Non sapeva che a Malfoy piacessero gli uomini, e quella era di gran lunga una scoperta interessante. Molto, molto interessante.   
«E piantala!» lo spintonò Draco, facendolo quasi ruzzolare giù nel canale.  
Harry rise delle guance imporporite di Draco ma, da qualche parte dentro di lui, ebbe come l'impressione che la confidenza ed il ricordo di quella nottata insieme a quel Kele gli avesse smosso qualcosa dentro le viscere.  
«Beh, alla fine quel _tizio_ non aveva tutti i torti» asserì Harry, pronunciando la parola “tizio” in modo molto più aspro di quanto si aspettasse.  
In fin dei conti, se non fosse stato per quel tizio, Draco non sarebbe mai andato in Irlanda e loro due non si sarebbero mai trovati a Clifden, ed Harry non avrebbe mai scoperto che fosse una bella persona. E non sarebbero mai diventati... _amici_?  
«No, infatti. Ho suonato per un paio di settimane, e poi finalmente sono riuscito ad acquistare un biglietto per il traghetto e dei documenti falsi con il nuovo nome. Sono partito da lì ma, beh, all'inizio non è stato semplice come diceva Kele. Lì, al nord in particolar modo, gli inglesi non sono ben visti a causa di una guerra babbana[2]. Motivo per il quale evito di entrare in entroterra, più si va in centro, più sono conservatori. Ma rimanere sulla costa è ok, non ho mai avuto problemi nonostante l'accento inglese e tutto il resto».  
Harry ascoltò il racconto con molto interesse. Sapeva tutto della storia d'Irlanda, sia babbana che magica, Hermione gli aveva consigliato delle letture da sfogliarsi durante il viaggio.  
«Beh, potresti sempre provare a fare l'accento Irlandese» propose Harry con una nota di scherno.  
« _Oh, Christ on a bike! That bloody moron just stole my bloody whiskey!_ [3] _»_ scimmiottò Draco, gesticolando e canzonando l'accento di un vecchio irlandese ubriaco.  
Cosa che gli uscì in modo decisamente terribile, ma che fece ridere Harry in modo quasi convulso. Eppure lo sapeva già dai tempi della scuola che Draco avesse una certa passione per le pessime imitazioni, solo che... beh, le imitazioni a quel tempo erano volte a sfottere lui.  
«No, direi di no. Sembravi un indiano con evidenti problemi di nevrosi».  
Risero di nuovo e poi, come d'incanto, tornarono a fissarsi silenziosamente, con molta più consapevolezza.  
«Bene. Ora che sai tutto, Potter... ti deciderai a lasciarmi stare?» domandò Draco, in una richiesta al limite dell'arrendevole.  
Harry si accigliò. Forse avrebbe potuto anche avere ragione. Aveva capito cose, aveva ottenuto delle informazioni su di lui, si era finalmente dato una risposta a tutte quelle domande che lo tormentavano dalla notte di Clifden.  
Ma come avrebbe potuto lasciarlo stare, in quel momento? Proprio in quel momento che aveva iniziato a conoscerlo per davvero! No, non era decisamente ancora il giorno per dividere le loro strade.  
«Senza neanche il bicchiere della staffa?» domandò Harry con espressione ammiccante..  
Draco lo guardò sottecchi e poi, proprio com'era consueto fare quando desiderava qualcosa e non aveva assolutamente voglia di ammetterlo, alzò gli occhi al cielo.

⸙

  
Quando Harry si svegliò, ci impiegò più di un minuto per comprendere dove si trovasse e perché.  


_ Continua... _

* * *

[0] Il titolo del capitolo è un frammento del testo della canzone di Steve Earle, "Galway Girl", ed è uno dei brani moderni irlandesi più famosi. Ovunque entriate, in qualsiasi pub, state pur certi che un musicista prima o poi attaccherà con questa canzone, che è stata anche parte della colonna sonora del film "Ps.I love you". Ecco a voi il link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PElGIPNVaNc> . Secondo me è davvero bellissima, che ne dite?    
[1] Kele non è un personaggio di fantasia, ma si tratta di un cantante di una band famosa, i Bloc Party, originari di Liverpool. Qualcuno li conosce? Uno dei miei loro brani preferiti è “I still remember”, e parla di una storia tra il cantante ed un ragazzo a cui ha “rubato” la cravatta. Mi piace pensare che quella canzone fosse ispirata a quella notte tra lui e il nostro Draco. Piccolo Easter-egg funzionale per spiegare meglio la storia di come Draco è diventato Drew. Link alla canzone: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5R-9IgWD36A> .  
[2] Il conflitto nordirlandese, avvenuto tra gli anni sessanta e gli anni novanta.  
[3] Tradotto: “ _oh, ma guarda un po'! Quel dannato cretino ha rubato il mio dannato whiskey._ ” Christ on a bike, che tradotto letteralmente significa “Cristo su una bicicletta”, è un'espressione tipica irlandese usata per esclamazione nei riguardi di un accadimento inaspettato. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno gente! Aaaah, sono tornata! Quanto tempo che non pubblico, mi era mancato un sacco.  
> Come sono andate le vostre vacanze? Per me benissimo, mi sono rilassata e ho utilizzato il tempo libero a casa per scrivere taaaante belle nuove storie.  
> Eccoci qui, finalmente con il nuovo capitolo di questo viaggio. I due ragazzi sono arrivati a Galway, ma la storia non finisce certo qui.  
> Dopo molti capitoli, finalmente Draco ha raccontato ad Harry la sua storia dopo la guerra, e ora sappiamo come si è ritrovato a fare il musicista in Irlanda.   
> Il piccolo flashback è l'unica parte della storia narrata dal pov di Draco, e l'ho presa come palla al balzo per dedicargli un piccolo spazio, per far capire meglio i gusti del ragazzo, di come ha avuto la spinta per andare in Irlanda e di come si è creato il nuovo nome.  
> E questo Harry un poco geloso?! :D caro, lui. Chissà chissà come mai ha giudicato i gusti sessuali di Draco "interessanti". Ma chissà, proprio xD  
> Ma, sopratutto... questo finale del capitolo? Cosa sarà successo? Dove sarà finito Harry?  
> Questa volta non dovrete aspettare molto, con l'arrivo di settembre si ritorna alle consuete pubblicazioni settimanali di domenica! A presto,  
> Eevaa


	5. Drunken lazy bastards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

  
–THE WILD ROVER–   
  


**CAPITOLO 5**   
_Drunken lazy bastards_

Quando Harry si svegliò, ci impiegò più di un minuto per comprendere dove si trovasse e perché.  
Strizzò gli occhi prima di aprirli, come se questo potesse azzerare la sua prominente miopia. Fece per stropicciarseli con un braccio, ma si accorse che quel braccio era drasticamente bloccato da una presenza alla sua sinistra.  
Voltò la testa lentamente e si trovò il naso invischiato in un ammasso di capelli di un biondo quasi accecante.  
Senza fiato.  
Draco. Draco Malfoy stava dormendo rannicchiato in un angolo accanto a lui, schiacciato riverso alla parete di un muro scrostato, in una brandina inferiore di un letto a castello monoposto.  
Harry realizzò quindi che quello, decisamente, non fosse il suo appartamento.  
Con un lieve moto di sollievo, realizzò che quantomeno fossero entrambi vestiti. Gli altri quattro letti della camerata non ospitavano nessuno se non una ragazza in una branda lontana, ancora profondamente assopita.  
Ma come diavolo c'era finito lì? Harry, colto da un improvviso mal di testa, chiuse di nuovo gli occhi e si sforzò di ricordare.

_«Giù! Giù! Giù! Giù!»_   
_Un coro folle di persone intorno a loro al bancone di un bar. Lui e Draco, fronteggiandosi con aria di sfida, tenevano in mano un bicchiere minuscolo con un liquido ambrato. Intorno a loro un'altra decina di bicchieri oramai vuoti._   
_«Paura, Potter?» sibilò Draco, con un ghigno preoccupante sul volto._   
_«Ti piacerebbe, Mamphies!» replicò Harry, scolandosi alla goccia il bicchiere. Poi, con un gesto irripetibile, iniziò a muovere le mani su e giù in direzione delle pudenda.  
Il coro di irlandesi intorno a loro esplose in acclamazioni. _

_Draco, concentrato da morire, stinse gli occhi con la lingua tra i denti. Il silenzio era scandito solo dai respiri pesanti della gente._  
 _Inspirò forte, poi lanciò la freccetta verso il bersaglio. Centro._ Ding-ding-ding _, cinquanta punti._  
 _Il pub esplose in un'esultanza esagerata._  
 _«Oh, andiamo! Ma come cavolo fai?!» berciò Harry, lanciando per terra la sua freccetta in segno di sconfitta._  
 _«Da bambino ho imparato anche tiro con l'arco». Draco fece spallucce e gli porse un nuovo bicchiere appena riempito._  
 _«Ma allora è come barare! Sei un disonesto!» si lagnò Harry._  
 _«Ma ho anche dei difetti...» sorrise, poi gli fece cenno che il bicchiere non si sarebbe svuotato da solo se avesse continuato a tenerlo in mano. «Beh?! Alla goccia... perdente!»_

_«Musha ring dum a doo, dum a da!»_  
 _Quattro battiti di mani consecutivi si levarono dalla folla._  
 _«Whack for my daddy, oh, whack for my daddy oh, there's whiskey in the jar!»_ [1]   
_Quando Draco terminò di cantare, incitato e accompagnato dal coro di tutti gli irlandesi, uno scrosciare di applausi e tintinnii di bicchieri riempì il pub.  
«Ok, razza di spugne, questo è l'ultimo giro, poi devo chiudere che sono le due» ringhiò il proprietario suonando una grossa campana a lato del bancone_[2]. _Come pronosticabile, però, venne ampiamente schernito dalla folla. Anche Harry e Draco - ambedue con i bicchieri sollevati in aria - gridarono sonori versi di disappunto, spalleggiandosi e annaffiandosi maldestramente col whiskey._  
 _«E va bene, altri due!» si arrese il barista, acclamato quindi dalla gente. «Però, Mamphies, riprendi in mano quella cazzo di chitarra e suona!»_

_«La smetti di spingere?!» urlò Harry, inerpicandosi sulle scale con difficoltà._   
_«Non s-sto sping-endo, idiota» lo redarguì Draco tra singhiozzi ubriachi. Tentò di aggrapparsi a lui per la maglietta, ma inciampò rovinosamente. Harry, perdendo l'equilibrio, gli si ribaltò addosso e capitolarono entrambi contro il corrimano._   
_Risero sguaiatamente._   
_«Ok, riproviamo. Aggrapp-aggrappati a me! NO! Non così, cos-ì cadiamo» lo spronò Harry, cingendolo per un fianco per ritentare di portare le loro carcasse su una superficie piana.  
«Potter, se-i maldestro!»_   
_«Ha parlato la Veela!» lo redarguì Harry, il quale sbandò ulteriormente nel tentativo di procedere. «Sbrigati, Malfoy, che voglio portarti a letto!»_   
_Draco rise sguaiatamente._   
_«Sei un pervertito!»_   
_«Non in quel senso, pezzo di cretino!»_

E poi, il vuoto. Per quanto Harry si sforzò, non ricordò altro. Solo il fondo di ogni bicchiere in cui era annegato.  
Colto da un eccessivo moto di paranoia e senso di colpa, si diede uno slancio per mettersi a sedere; tuttavia una voce proveniente dall'oltretomba lo redarguì con sprezzo.  
«Che pessima idea» mugugnò Draco. Che non aveva affatto torto, peraltro. Alzarsi era stato come scoprire di essere su una nave in piena tempesta. Testa che girava, stomaco in subbuglio, smarrimento.  
Harry si portò una mano alla bocca. No, non avrebbe retto un minuto di più.  
Crollò giù dalla brandina in modo maldestro, caracollando verso il bagno piegato in due e, una volta giunto a destinazione, l'intera nottata gli si ripropose davanti nella tazza del gabinetto.  
Vomitò anche l'anima oltre che, sicuramente, la dignità. E, con sommo rammarico, realizzò di aver lasciato le pozioni Antisbornia nello zaino. Nel suo appartamento.  
Rigettò altre tre, quattro volte e, quando si sciacquò la faccia e la bocca, non ebbe la tempra necessaria per osservare la propria immagine riflessa.  
Non appena tornò nella camerata, trovò Draco a gambe incrociate sul letto, con la schiena contro il muro e gli occhi chiusi. Harry non avrebbe mai, mai immaginato di vederlo più pallido di quanto già non fosse nella normalità.  
«Te l'avevo detto» soffiò egli, aprendo un occhio solo.  
Harry, distrutto psico-fisicamente, crollò nuovamente sulla branda, urtando prima accidentalmente il letto superiore con la testa. Beh, tanto i sintomi del trauma cranico li aveva già tutti.  
Si sedette accanto a Draco e si prese la testa tra le mani, respirando forte con il naso per tentare di non vomitare di nuovo.  
Quando il dolore si placò, Harry si voltò di nuovo verso l'amico e lo osservò con occhi gravi. Aveva un aspetto orribile.  
«Tu stai bene?» domandò infine, scoprendo che la sua voce fosse ben più roca di quanto si ricordasse.  
«Una favola» cinguettò Draco, compiendo il grave sforzo di mettersi in mostra con le mani. Uno spasmo involontario gli scosse il volto. «Con permesso» disse poi con estrema eleganza, congedandosi di tutta fretta per ripercorrere i medesimi passi di Harry.  
Da quello che quest'ultimo riuscì ad udire, fu pronto a scommettere che anche Draco avesse visto l'intera serata nella tazza del cesso.  
Quando tornò indietro, meno pallido ma non per questo meno orribile, gli si sedette accanto con un grugnito.  
«Una favola, eh?» sogghignò Harry.  
«Sì.“Il mago Otis”» rispose Draco, ottenendo però in risposta solo uno sguardo interrogativo «Presente quando il mago Otis viene schiacciato dal mezzo-gigante Grim? Quando... oh, che te lo dico a fare!» sbuffò il ragazzo scuotendo la testa.  
«Scusa tanto se sono cresciuto con Pinocchio o Biancaneve!» sbottò Harry, con una risata mesta.  
«Chi diavolo è _Pidocchio_? No, aspetta, non me ne frega un cazzo» brontolò Draco.  
Sostarono così, seduti con la schiena contro il muro, in un cubicolo di brandina sfatta, l'uno affianco all'altro con le gambe incrociate. Si voltarono entrambi per guardarsi negli occhi, con la medesima espressione nauseata dalla vita. Facevano schifo, ma iniziarono a sorridere, poi a ghignare.  
Mai, Harry, avrebbe pensato di ubriacarsi con Draco Malfoy. E di trascorrere una delle serate più divertenti della sua intera esistenza.

  


⸙

  
A nulla servì la doccia, a nulla servirono i caffè e l'aria fresca della baia. Una sbronza come quella non si sarebbe potuta cancellare se non con una pozione.  
Harry, dopo ripetute insistenze, convinse Draco ad alzare le chiappe dalla sedia e trascinare il suo cadavere fino all'appartamento.  
Camminarono per le vie del centro con aria funerea, contemplando i netturbini che sanificavano le strade da quelli che erano centinaia e centinaia di vuoti di bottiglia. Non erano stati decisamente gli unici a fare serata. Non a caso il turismo irlandese si basava principalmente sui pub.  
Appena giunsero alla dimora di Harry e assunsero entrambi la pozione Antisbornia, Draco sembrò voler resistere dalla tentazione di gettarsi ai suoi piedi ed osannarlo per avergli offerto un rimedio così veloce di riprendersi.  
«Dove suoni stasera?» domandò Harry, appoggiato con le natiche alla cucina, godendosi il suo bicchiere d'acqua fresca. Buona l'acqua. Troppo buona.  
«Non ti far venire strane idee: io non berrò mai più in vita mia» promise Draco, puntandogli un dito contro.  
«Sì, come no» ridacchiò Harry, perfettamente a conoscenza di quanto fossero vane quel tipo di promesse. «Ti va di venire nel quartiere magico?» azzardò poi.  
Draco sollevò un sopracciglio.  
«Quale parte del "voglio tenermi alla larga da quelle cose" non hai capito?»  
Harry si strinse nelle spalle, poi sorrise.  
«Non vuoi davvero? Perché se non vuoi davvero me ne guarderò bene dall'insistere e dover sopportare i tuoi tediosi lamenti. Ma sappi che potrei facilmente acconciarti in modo che nessuno possa riconoscerti. Non sei mica famoso, qui in Irlanda» insistette Harry, più che convinto che il problema di Malfoy fosse il terrore che qualcuno potesse ricondurre il suo viso ai Mangiamorte.  
Egli, infatti, gli aveva già spiegato che non poteva assumere la pozione Polisucco per via delle restrizioni del processo. Certo, non gli era consentito cambiare identità, ma camuffarsi non era un divieto.  
«No, certo, non mi chiamo mica Harry Potter» sibilò lui, un poco più cupo.  
Harry ignorò le lamentele e si avvicinò a lui con un largo sorriso.  
«Allora? Vieni o no?» insistette di nuovo, facendo poi leva sulla risaputa passione di Malfoy per i dolci, già nota dai tempi scolastici. «Ti dico solo una cosa: dal Follacchio il cioccolato è ancora più dolce che a Mielandia».  
Draco spalancò gli occhi ed aggrottò la fronte.  
«Questo è decisamente IMPOSSIBILE».

«Giuro che se non la smetti ti ridere, ti cambio i connotati con un pugno in faccia. Così non ti servirà nemmeno la Polisucco» ringhiò Draco, fissandosi allo specchio con aria schifata.  
Aveva dato ad Harry il permesso di compiere un incantesimo allungante ai suoi capelli, ribadendogli però il fatto che sarebbe andato bene qualsiasi colore, eccetto il rosso. Così aveva scelto il nero.  
Harry, appena dietro di lui, si asciugò una lacrima all'angolo dell'occhio.  
«Ok, scusa» si placò, stringendo forte le labbra. Inutilmente, visto che un'altra soffocata risata gli uscì dal naso. Draco lo congelò con lo sguardo. «Scusa, non ce la faccio. È che sembri Marilyn Manson!»  
Draco ringhiò e roteò talmente tanto forte gli occhi da sembrare ancor di più uno squilibrato.  
«Ti odio, Potter. Te l'ho mai detto?»  
«Un miliardo di volte».  
Ci vollero altri cinque disperati minuti per abituarsi alla chioma corvina di Draco e, per nascondere ancora meglio il viso magro e pallido, Harry evocò un cappellino da baseball e glielo piazzò in testa. Ignorò prontamente le proteste sul fatto che, tra tutte le squadre che poteva scegliere, perché diamine i Chicago Bulls?! A quanto riuscì a capire tra le perpetue lagne, Draco era un grande fan dei Celtics.  
Con cura, Harry estrasse dallo zaino una fiaschetta ramata ed una boccetta con dei capelli chiari al proprio interno.  
Li infilò nel liquido e mescolò con cura, e la pozione assunse un discreto odore di porridge andato a male. Ne bevve qualche sorso, tappandosi il naso.  
In meno di un minuto, i suoi occhi diventarono scuri e meno miopi, il naso si riempì di lentiggini ed i capelli si tinsero di un bel biondo miele. Divenne leggermente più alto, tanto che dovette compiere un incantesimo allungante anche alle braghe per non far intravedere i calzini.  
Si guardò allo specchio, compiacendosi del suo nuovo aspetto e rimembrando con piacevolezza la serata di un mese prima, poi recuperò portafogli e giacca e si preparò per uscire.  
«E chi sarebbe costui?» domandò Draco, squadrandolo dalla testa ai piedi.  
«Julian. Un tizio che ho abbordato in un pub a Tullamore. Carino, vero?» rispose Harry, candidamente.  
«TU HAI FATTO COSA?!» gridò Malfoy, con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.  
Harry, però, lo prese per un braccio dall'amico e lo trascinò in direzione dell'uscita senza troppi complimenti.  
«Muoviti, usciamo».

⸙

Sgattaiolarono concitatamente per le vie di Galway, ed Harry fu più che ben deciso ad ignorare qualsivoglia protesta di Malfoy. Giunsero al quartiere del mercato di St.Nicholas in meno di cinque minuti e, una volta addentrati nella folla, presero a camminare più lentamente, con disinvoltura.  
Si fecero largo tra le coloratissime bancarelle di vestiario, fiori, cibo, bigiotteria. L'aria profumava di zucchero filato e caramello, oltre che d'incenso speziato. Una signora al banchetto dei formaggi di capra insistette per offrire loro un assaggio. Draco lo prese con diffidenza – piccola reminiscenza di un passato da nobile – ma, infine, decretò che fosse buono.  
Spesero qualche secondo di fronte ad una bancarella di souvenir ed insieme convennero – sottovoce - che le rappresentazioni babbane dei Lepricani fossero ben più sorridenti di quanto quegli esseri fossero in realtà.  
Non persero altro tempo al mercato babbano, Harry aveva sufficiente pozione Polisucco con sé per sole due ore.  
Lì, in un angoletto semi nascosto dietro la chiesa, vi era una piccola bancarella verde di maglioni, sciarpe e cappelli, tutti in pura lana di pecora irlandese. Un signore con un paio di baffoni color carota li accolse con un sorriso sornione, ed iniziò ad elencare i pregi e la provenienza dei loro articoli.  
Prima di far perdere lui troppo tempo, Harry lo interruppe con gentilezza.  
«Desideriamo provare il maglione verde asticello».  
L'uomo, all'udire della parola d'ordine, fece un segno d'assenso ed indicò loro di farsi largo tra i vestiti e raggiungere un fatiscente tendaggio all'interno della bancarella.  
«Prego, accomodatevi».  
Harry prese Draco per un braccio e lo trascinò con sé dentro all'improvvisato camerino - che era molto, molto stretto per poterci stare in due – ed aprì la tenda sul lato opposto, ove teoricamente avrebbe dovuto trovarsi lo steccato della chiesa.  
Si ritrovarono invece in un grande ed immenso piazzale rotondo, con una grossa statua di un'arpa al centro.  
«Benvenuto ad Harplace».[3]  
Harry sorrise allegramente nel vedere gli occhi di Malfoy sgranarsi di una meraviglia che gli ricordò tanto la sua primissima volta in un quartiere magico.  
Draco non era più abituato alla magia, dopo quasi due anni trascorsi nel mondo babbano. Rimase a bocca aperta nel guardarsi intorno, e si stupì di ogni singolo dettaglio.  
Le corde dell'arpa, nonostante sembrava fossero di marmo, suonavano un motivetto tipico irlandese.  
Sui cavi che collegavano gli edifici della piazza, vi erano centinaia e centinaia di trifogli e germogli. Le insegne dei negozi - a differenza di quelle del mondo babbano - si muovevano a ritmo della musica dell'arpa. Il vociare e l'allegria ricordavano senza dubbio il quartiere di Diagon Alley, ma dai colori della bandiera irlandese ed un euforia tipica della popolazione che li rappresentava.  
I negozianti indossavano capi di vestiario più celtici e folcloristici. Le streghe irlandesi preferivano gli abiti lunghi e dalle maniche larghe – tipiche delle rappresentazioni pittoriche babbane degli elfi – ed i maghi, piuttosto che il mantello, preferivano salopette o, quelli più eleganti, tuniche medievali a mezza manica dallo stile vichingo.  
Harry riteneva la moda magica irlandese molto suggestiva mentre Draco, abituato all'eleganza inglese, faticava decisamente a comprenderla.  
Ma i maghi e le streghe non erano gli unici abitanti del quartiere magico: centinaia e centinaia di fate dei boschi svolazzavano qua e là nella piazza, danzando e canticchiando nella loro lingua sconosciuta. Vi erano inoltre una grande quantità di folletti e, a differenza di quelli inglesi che popolavano la Gringott, questi erano perlopiù ubriachi ed allegri. Tuttavia - Harry ne aveva già fatto esperienza nel quartiere magico di Dublino - essi avevano la pessima abitudine di diventare fastidiosamente molesti.  
Dopo un primo giro di perlustrazione della piazza, Harry trascinò Draco fino ad un negozio dall'insegna verde smeraldo con un folletto arancione che si tuffava in un barile di caramelle. Dopo venti minuti, i due ragazzi uscirono dal Follacchio con le tasche strabordanti di dolciumi di ogni tipo. Harry ne aveva comprati a sufficienza per entrambi, esattamente come aveva fatto per Ron il primo giorno di scuola, sul treno. Draco, il quale aveva la fama di essere assai goloso di cioccolato, si aprì immediatamente una confezione di Trifogli al Gianduia e ne divorò uno dopo l'altro come se fossero ciliege.  
«Che ti avevo detto?!» ridacchiò Harry, succhiando avidamente una Violinella al gusto di caramella mou.  
«Per Salazar! Questa roba dovrebbe essere illegale!» bofonchiò Malfoy, con un'espressione assai appagata dipinta in volto. Nonostante i capelli nero corvino qualcosa brillò sul suo viso, ed Harry ne fu inaspettatamente felice.  
«E aspetta di assaggiare la Burrobirra Verde!» puntualizzò Harry, iniziando a camminare verso il lato opposto della piazza, in direzione del pub L'Augurey Di Audrey.  
Draco si incupì per un secondo.  
«Pott... _Julian»_ si corresse Malfoy, convenendo che ci fossero troppe creature magiche intorno per poterglisi appellare col nome vero. _«_ Non ho Galeoni con me. Ho solo la moneta babbana».  
Harry fece spallucce.  
«Offro io. Stasera mi offrirai tu qualcosa, nel mondo babbano».  
Draco frenò ed incrociò le braccia al petto, costringendo così Harry a voltarsi.  
«Stai per caso dicendo che anche oggi verrai a perseguitarmi mentre lavoro?» domandò Malfoy, sottecchi. «E poi, diamine, fai schifo! Non ti è bastato ieri? Ho ancora in bocca il sapore dell'ultimo Jameson».  
«Vorrà dire che mi offrirai un analcolico».  
«Meh, che roba da checche...» strascicò Malfoy, arricciando il nasino aristocratico com'era solito fare ai tempi della scuola durante qualunque lezione che non fosse quella di Piton.  
«E quindi perfettamente adatta a noi» puntualizzò Harry, poi ridacchiò del carminio che tinse le gote del suo amico il quale, scioccato, attirò l'attenzione di cinque o sei fate non appena iniziò a gridargli dietro.  
«POTT-JULIAN!»

La Burrobirra Verde, sebbene fosse di gradazione alcolica decisamente limitata, risvegliò in loro l'allegria della sera prima. Vagarono e passeggiarono per i vari negozi della piazza, prestando particolare attenzione al negozio delle scope Comet, la quale produzione centrale risiedeva proprio nella contea di Galway. Ne emerse un curioso dibattito sul Quidditch che portò entrambi i maghi a dover concordare che i Falmouth Falcons fossero oramai più prossimi al fallimento che alla vittoria. Momento di conciliazione che durò veramente poco - esattamente fin quando Draco si mostrò assolutamente irremovibile sulla rimonta (improbabile, a parere di Harry) dei Caerphilly Catapults, al campionato di quell'anno. Malfoy si era tenuto alla larga dal Mondo Magico, certo, ma non aveva rinunciato a seguire sulla Gazzetta l'andamento della stagione sportiva. Aveva addestrato un gufo mezzo scemo a portargli il quotidiano, anche se questo se ne ricordava una volta al mese.  
Dopo una concitata discussione sul Quidditch, i due ragazzi si ritrovarono di fronte ad un negozio di oggetti magici antichi dall'aria curiosa. Tanto antichi che, per precauzione, era richiesto che i maghi consegnassero la loro bacchetta per potervici accedere. Peccato che Malfoy non ne possedesse alcuna, ed il controllore operò un'indiscreta serie di domande – _lei è un babbano? Un Magonò?_ \- per comprendere quale fosse la motivazione dell'assenza della suddetta bacchetta.  
Draco non rispose. Si ammutolì, abbassò la testa.  
«Non importa, ce ne andiamo. Torniamo dal Follacchio?» domandò Harry nel tentavo di deviare il discorso, di far tornare il sorriso a Draco, ma a nulla valsero i suoi sforzi. Neanche il tempo di allontanarsi dal negozio, che quest'ultimo scappò di corsa verso la tenda verde dell'ingresso alla piazza, con il volto basso ed arrossato dalla rabbia.  
Harry, dopo aver lanciato un'occhiata truce al negoziante, partì all'inseguimento. Si ritrovò di nuovo a St.Nicholas ma, naturalmente, di Draco nessuna traccia. Troppa folla, troppi babbani, troppa confusione e, senza quella testa di capelli biondo-argentati, era pressoché impossibile individuarlo.

Dopo quasi mezz'ora di ricerche, però, lo trovò eccome. E dove, se non al porto? Se c'era una cosa che Harry aveva imparato di Draco in quella settimana, era che egli adorava perdersi a guardare il mare. Sempre, ma specialmente quando era triste o pensieroso.  
Lo trovò su una panchina che dava sul molo, con il cappello dei Bulls in mano e le labbra serrate dal disappunto. Non appena egli si accorse della presenza di Harry, alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò.  
«Malfoy, mi dispiace, quell'uomo è stato u-»  
«Lasciami perdere» lo interruppe, gelido e tagliente. Un'altra cosa che Harry aveva imparato di Draco in quella settimana, era che nelle situazioni scomode preferiva tirar fuori gli aculei, piuttosto che farsi rassicurare.  
«Posso almeno farti tornare i capelli di un colore decente?» propose Harry in un sospiro. Draco gli riservò un'occhiataccia ma, rendendosi conto che non sarebbe mai tornato normale senza una magia o una seduta ossigenante dal parrucchiere, acconsentì e si mise il cappello per non dare nell'occhio.  
Harry si squadrò intorno e, appurato che da quell'angolazione non ci fosse nessuno a guardarli, gli puntò la bacchetta contro e mormorò l'incantesimo di trasfigurazione.  
In un batter d'occhio i capelli di Draco si accorciarono e sbiadirono fino a tornare del consueto colore lunare.  
«Et-voilà. Niente più Malfoy-Manson» annunciò Harry con un sorrisetto, sorseggiando poi gli ultimi rimasugli della sua Polisucco. Una trasformazione corporea completa in mezzo a tutti sarebbe stata ben più di difficile gestione.  
«Bene, adesso puoi anche andartene» tagliò corto l'altro, seccato.  
«Veramente vorrei sapere come ti senti...»  
Draco sbuffò e preferì nuovamente il silenzio a doversi esporre. Si ammutolì e tornò a contemplare il mare, quasi come se sperasse di finirci inghiottito.  
«Malfoy... devo per forza farti bere per cavarti fuori qualche parola? Hai solo un fegato, come tutti i comuni mortali, lo sai?» domandò retorico Harry, dopo una consistente manciata di minuti di religioso silenzio.  
Draco prese un profondo respiro ed alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«È per via della magia, ok? La sento. La sento ogni giorno e sono costretto a reprimerla. Mi sento come un'aquila costretta a volare ad un metro da terra. Ecco come mi sento!» sbottò lui, con un tono che aveva tutto fuorché dello scortese. Era rassegnato, semplicemente rassegnato.  
Ed Harry si sentì terribilmente stupido.  
«Dev'essere orribile» constatò, con il palato secco ed un groppo in gola. Era stato contento, dopo il processo, di essere riuscito a salvare Malfoy dalla prigione. Ma, al momento, si stava rendendo conto che la sua condanna fosse ben più invalidante di quel che avesse mai pensato.  
«Lo è. Ma me lo sono meritato, quindi non posso far altro che sopportare e basta. Per questo tendo ad evitare i luoghi magici. Essere lì e sapere di non poter fare nulla di quello che fanno gli altri mi ricorda... troppe cose».  
Quando Draco concluse il suo discorso, fu il turno di Harry di rimanere senza parole di senso compiuto.  
«Mi dispia-»  
«Non dire che ti dispiace, Potter. Non ho bisogno di compassione e, come ti ho già detto, è solo la conseguenza delle mie azioni. E del simbolo che porto sul braccio sinistro» sbuffò Draco. Si aggrappò con una mano al polso incriminato e lo strinse convulsamente.  
Ed Harry, a quel gesto, trovò finalmente qualcosa da dire. Perché era certo che Malfoy si fosse pentito, e lo aveva fatto ben prima della fine della Guerra. Stava accettando l'aiuto di Silente sulla torre di Astronomia. Aveva abbassato la bacchetta.  
«Non era stata una tua scelta. Ci sei solo capitato, dalla parte sbagliata. Sei cresciuto con certi ideali e non hai potuto fare niente. Ciò che conta, per me, è che quando hai potuto hai cambiato idea. Ed hai fatto qualcosa di concreto» ribatté Harry, convinto. Draco l'aveva protetto al maniero, non rivelando la sua identità a Bellatrix e Lucius. Aveva scelto di mentire, di dire “non ne sono sicuro”. Era stata la scelta più saggia: se avesse detto “sono loro”, avrebbero sicuramente chiamato Voldemort; se avesse detto “non sono loro”, li avrebbero uccisi seduta stante. Ed invece aveva scelto di mentire, di dare loro del tempo.  
In ogni caso, se non fosse stato per merito di Draco, Harry quel giorno sarebbe morto, insieme a Ron ed Hermione.  
«Questo non mi ha salvato dall'estromissione. E salvarti il culo non ha risparmiato l'ergastolo a mia madre» disse frustrato Draco, faticando a non far tremare la voce nel nominare Narcissa. «Quindi smettila con tutti questi bei discorsi senza né capo né coda. Anzi, smettila proprio di tentare di essermi amico. Non ne vale proprio la pena, non me ne faccio niente» concluse lui, tentando di mettere nelle proprie parole una cattiveria che non gli apparteneva più.  
Harry si prese la testa tra le mani e ci soffiò dentro. Si sentiva inutile, completamente inutile.  
Non ci sarebbe stato niente che avrebbe potuto dire, a quel punto, per consolarlo, per cambiare le cose.  
La decisione del tribunale era stata presa dopo un mese e mezzo di processi, nemmeno l'Eroe del Mondo Magico avrebbe potuto far niente per far cambiare idea alla corte, sopratutto dopo due anni. Questo lo sapevano bene entrambi. Come era stato per Hagrid, a Draco non avrebbero mai e poi mai restituito la bacchetta.  
Quest'ultimo si alzò lentamente e strinse i pugni. «Devo andare a lavorare».  
Non disse null'altro. Se ne andò e, quella volta, Harry decise di non seguirlo.

_ Continua... _

* * *

[0] Il titolo del capitolo deriva dall'omonimo brano dei The Mahones, "Drunken lazy bastards": <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ojUOaYjNfA0>  
[1] Un verso preso dalla canzone “Whiskey in the jar”, uno dei brani tradizionali irlandesi più conosciuti. La leggenda narra che quando i Metallica ne hanno fatta una cover metal allo stadio di Dublino nel 2006, le sue fondamenta si siano abbassate di quattro centimetri per quanto gli irlandesi abbiano saltato. Ecco una versione più tradizionale: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBngMfSwbxo>  
[2] Nei pub del Regno Unito esiste la “campana dell'ultimo giro”, che viene suonata appositamente per fare intende ai commensali che il bar è in via di chiusura.  
[3] Harplace, ovviamente, è un luogo totalmente inventato da me, così come tutti i negozi al suo interno e i nomi degli articoli magici. Che io ricordi, la Rowling non si è mai soffermata molto sulle altre comunità magiche del Regno Unito, quindi mi sono presa la licenza poetica di inventare. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO AUTRICE:  
> Buongiorno, gente! Un'altra settimana è passata in fretta ed il viaggio prosegue. Vi dico la verità, mi ha divertito molto scrivere questo capitolo, tutta la parte della folle serata al Monroe's, dei postumi di una sbronza colossale e dei metodi magici per farseli passare. Lo so, lo so, speravate che si svegliassero nudi nello stesso letto, monelli! :D non vi preoccupate, ci sto lavorando.  
> Per me è stato anche molto divertente immaginarmi la comunità magica irlandese, il quartiere di Harplace. A voi è piaciuto? L'avete trovato sufficientemente credibile?  
> Il finale del capitolo, lo so, lascia davvero una nota d'amaro in bocca. Ma Draco è sempre Draco e, nonostante tutto, è una persona fragile che ha perso tutto ciò che aveva. Possiamo davvero biasimarlo? Cosa farà Harry, adesso?  
> Il viaggio prosegue domenica prossima e, preparatevi, perché vi porterò in un luogo stupendo!  
> Eevaa


	6. All the roads that lead you there were winding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

–THE WILD ROVER–   
  


**CAPITOLO 6**   
_All the roads that lead you there were winding_

  
Non si videro per due giorni.  
O meglio, Harry era perfettamente a conoscenza di dove Draco si trovasse, ma non lo aveva mai più forzato alla sua presenza.  
In quei due giorni Harry era spesso tornato al quartiere magico e, sotto mentite spoglie di tale Julian, aveva colto l'occasione anche di fare qualche scorta di pozioni ed ingredienti. Nel quartiere babbano, invece, aveva provveduto a procurarsi una piccola spesa per una settimana. Non sapeva ancora quanto si sarebbe fermato lì, ma era un bel posto. Tanto valeva rimanere a riposare un poco, dopo due mesi di cammino.  
C'era la baia, il porto, posti da visitare, una buona vita sociale, una bella comunità magica – folletti ubriaconi a parte – e... beh, c'era Malfoy.  
Harry si rese conto fin troppo in fretta che la sua compagnia gli mancasse. Avevano trascorso meno di una settimana l'uno attaccato all'altro, eppure già poteva avvertire la sua assenza. Era stato così facile affezionarsi a quel maledetto bastardo! Quel suo modo di alzare gli occhi al cielo, l'ironia pungente, i silenzi densi, il suo modo di chiamarlo “Potter” con quell'accento così schifosamente del Wiltshire. “Pottah, non essere ridicolo”, “Pottah, cos'hai da fissarmi?”, “Pottah, sei una causa persa!” e una lunga serie di frasi a ripetizione.  
Possibile che stesse sentendo la mancanza di Draco Malfoy? Possibile, sì. Specialmente da quando aveva appreso che Draco Malfoy fosse ben diverso da colui che pensava che fosse.  
Si era aperto con lui, gli aveva confidato dei segreti, avevano riso e scherzato insieme, avevano bevuto insieme. Avevano persino dormito nello stesso letto, dannazione! Era ovvio che sentisse la sua mancanza... no?  
Ma non voleva forzarlo, non dopo l'ultima amara discussione. Draco gli aveva detto che preferiva tenersi alla larga da tutto ciò che gli ricordasse la magia e, beh, lui era l'Eroe del Mondo Magico. Non voleva farlo soffrire, non voleva che la sua presenza gli ricordasse ciò che aveva perso in ogni dannato momento. “Smettila di tentare di essermi amico. Non me ne faccio niente” gli aveva detto, ed aveva fatto male. Sperava davvero non lo pensasse sul serio.  
Tuttavia, Harry era più che intenzionato a fargli capire che, se mai avesse voluto, avrebbe comunque potuto contare su di lui. Perciò la seconda sera era passato al pub nel quale suonava, era entrato, aveva ascoltato una canzone – casualmente, la sua preferita - , ed era uscito di nuovo. Giusto per fargli capire che fosse ancora lì, che c'era. O forse era davvero diventato uno stalker.  
  
Draco l'aveva notato eccome, l'aveva guardato negli occhi ed aveva corrucciato lo sguardo come solo lui sapeva fare, poi l'aveva deviato altrove. Così Harry se ne era andato, era uscito ma era rimasto nelle vicinanze, al porto.  
Vi era tanta gente, lì, alcuni ragazzi stavano bevendo birra d'asporto in tarda serata. La schiera delle casette sulla costa era illuminata dalle luci del porto e la musica dei locali risuonava dalla lontananza. Harry, seduto a penzoloni sul muretto, osservò il riflesso della luna nella baia. Era grande, luminosa, portatrice di ricordi e nostalgia.  
Per un momento si ricordò di quando, a scuola, prendeva il Mantello dell'Invisibilità e si recava al Lago Nero di notte, per guardare la luna. E pensava, pensava, pensava. Si perdeva nei sogni di un futuro migliore, di un ipotetico mondo senza Voldemort.  
Ed ora che in quel mondo avrebbe potuto starci con entrambe le scarpe ed una bella coccarda da eroe, aveva preferito fuggire. Ritirarsi. Perché non sapeva più in che posto stare.  
Sbuffò sonoramente e si passò una mano tra i capelli già scompigliati ma, immerso in un bagno di elucubrazioni mentali, non si accorse di una presenza che era giunta alle sue spalle di soppiatto. Solo quando egli tossì, Harry si voltò colto di sorpresa.  
E che sorpresa.  
«Che ci fai qui?» domandò, con gli occhi sgranati ed il cuore impegnato in danze irlandesi.  
Draco, in piedi con due bottiglie di Porterhouse ghiacciate in mano, lo guardò da sotto il ciuffo di capelli biondissimi con due occhi grandi come la luna in cielo.  
«Ti dovevo una birra» rispose egli stringendosi nelle spalle, porgendogli poi con riluttanza una delle due bottiglie. Il suo personalissimo modo di dimostrargli che no, non era affatto vero che non se ne facesse nulla di lui, dei suoi tentativi di essergli amico.  
Harry la prese e gli diede così un sottinteso invito a sedersi accanto a lui. Iniziò a giochicchiare a staccare con l'unghia l'etichetta, poi fece un sorso.  
«Non... non eri obbligato, Draco» disse poi Harry dopo qualche secondo. Non realizzò se si stesse riferendo al fatto di avergli offerto una birra, o che non fosse obbligato a parlare di nuovo con lui, se la cosa lo faceva stare male.  
Poco importava, dato che Draco sorrise.  
«Lo so» si limitò a rispondere.  
Forse non importava. Forse, se Draco era lì, era perché anche lui aveva sentito un po' quell'assurda malinconia. O forse stava sorridendo perché lo aveva chiamato per nome, e non lo faceva praticamente mai.  
«Allora» continuò Malfoy, «hai trovato te stesso, in questa città, o ripartirai a vagabondare?»  
Harry sorseggiò la sua birra, giusto per togliersi quella secchezza alla lingua.  
«Credo mi fermerò ancora un poco. E credo che non troverò me stesso tanto facilmente» commentò infine, in un mesto sorriso.  
«Oh, naturale! Visto che ancora non riesci a trovare un pettine per poterti sistemare la testa!» azzardò Draco. Ed ecco quelle battute da Serpeverde.  
Harry rise e aggiunse mentalmente “Pottah”. Se l'era dimenticato, quella volta.  
Stettero in silenzio ancora un poco ma poi, inevitabile, Harry decise che era giunto il momento di svelare un piccolo pezzo di sé. Draco si era confidato, ma lui non aveva raccontato pressoché nulla. Magari non gliene sarebbe neanche importato, ma decise di rivelarsi ugualmente, visto che già avevano introdotto il discorso di “ritrovare se stessi”.  
«Sai, tutti si aspettavano grandi cose da me, dopo la Guerra. Che recuperassi a pieni voti i M.A.G.O, che diventassi un Auror, che mi sposassi con Ginny e mettessi su famiglia. E invece, dopo un anno e mezzo dalla battaglia, non ho combinato niente di tutto ciò. Si aspettavano che io fossi forte, tanto forte da dare speranza a tutte le famiglie che hanno perso qualcuno. Ma non ce l'ho fatta. Mi sentivo rotto, sgretolato, annientato... come avrei potuto essere una luce? È morta così tanta gente... così tante persone a me care! Mi inseguivano per interviste, convegni, conferenze, inaugurazioni, cerimonie. Tutto ciò che volevo era un po' di pace per ricostruirmi, per riprendermi. Mi sentivo schiacciato».  
Harry concluse quel discorso con un peso opprimente a livello del petto, come se qualcosa stesse cercando di uscirgli dalle costole ma non trovasse la via. Era da tanto tempo che non capitava, ma si sentiva sull'orlo di un attacco di panico. Il grande Eroe del Mondo Magico che non sa affrontare la realtà, che grande smacco!  
«Hai salvato il mondo, ma non hai pensato molto a salvare te stesso, no?» domandò Draco, guardando dritto di fronte a sé.  
Harry ne rimase quasi scioccato. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che Draco potesse dare voce a qualcosa che egli percepiva e non aveva parole adatte per descrivere. Si sentiva esattamente come se non si fosse mai salvato per davvero, da quella Guerra.  
«È... è così» confermò Harry, più rivolto a se stesso. «Hermione ha ipotizzato che fosse la mancanza di un obiettivo da perseguire o qualcosa da salvare, come se la mia fosse una sorta di “sindrome dell'eroe”. No, dannazione, quello non mi manca in nessun modo! E Ron... Ron non ha preso molto bene il fatto che ho lasciato sua sorella. Non abbiamo litigato eh, ma ho letto troppa delusione nei suoi occhi. La stessa delusione di qualsiasi altra persona che si aspettava qualcosa da me.  
Quella di partire è stata l'unica scelta, per avere pace. Ho vissuto con una parte di Voldemort dentro di me per diciotto anni e, in qualche modo, mi ha sempre condizionato. Adesso quella parte non c'è più e a volte... beh, semplicemente mi sento cambiato e non ho ancora imparato a conoscermi» rivelò infine Harry, avvertendo improvvisamente quel peso farsi meno opprimente. Era la prima volta che diceva ad alta voce quelle ultime cose. Se l'avesse detto a qualcun altro, probabilmente, si sarebbe allarmato ed avrebbe mal interpretato fino a insinuare che gli mancasse Voldemort. Che stronzata! Ma Draco... Harry era certo che non avrebbe capito male.  
E fu davvero, davvero felice di non essersi sbagliato, perché il suo sguardo fu tutt'altro che allarmato, spaventato, irritato o sconvolto. Era semplicemente comprensivo.  
«Quest'ultima sensazione non mi è nuova. Ad ogni modo, Potter, mi costa molto dirtelo ma credo che tu abbia fatto una scelta davvero giusta. Sicuramente c'è chi ti dirà che scappare dai problemi non è la soluzione. Ma, secondo me, allontanarsi un po' da essi serve anche per poterli guardare dalla giusta distanza, analizzarli dall'esterno e con meno pressione» disse Malfoy, convinto. «Ergo, prenditi il tempo che ti serve».  
Harry avvertì un forte bisogno di piangere, ma non lo fece. Non lo avrebbe fatto di certo davanti a lui - che aveva problemi ben più grandi dei suoi, che sapeva avesse vissuto qualcosa di ben peggiore. Ma era contento che lo avesse ascoltato, che lo avesse compreso e, persino, che avesse detto la sua.  
Ed aveva ragione. Aveva detto qualcosa di tremendamente saggio, qualcosa che lo stava spronando a continuare in quella direzione.  
Era dalla sua parte.  
«Grazie, Draco...»  
Scoprì che era bello chiamarlo per nome. Egli sorrise di nuovo.  
  
  
Sorseggiarono in silenzio le loro birre fino a che non rimasero solo i fondi di bottiglia. Guardarono la luna, stettero l'uno vicino all'altro serenamente, senza più alcun segreto.  
«Sai qual è la mia canzone preferita, di quelle che suoni?» domandò ad un certo punto Harry. Era notte fonda oramai, tempo di andare a dormire.  
Draco lo guardò, curioso.  
«Sentiamo».  
«Wonderwall» rivelò Harry. Tanti, troppi significati di quella canzone lo portavano con la mente a zonzo tra passato, presente e futuro. E, chissà come, in ognuno di essi c'erano un paio di occhi grigi.  
Draco sogghignò.  
«Ti facevo esattamente il tipo da Oasis» commentò a metà tra l'annoiato ed il compiaciuto, poi si alzò dal muretto e si stiracchiò un poco. Era decisamente il momento di andare a dormire. «Buonanotte, Potter».  
E, detto ciò, si allontanò a passi lenti verso le luci soffuse della città. Harry lo guardò, i capelli argentei che scintillavano, la postura elegante, silenziosa.  
Si sentì felice, Harry. Felice senza una vera e propria motivazione. Felice, ma anche tremendamente curioso. C'erano tante altre cose che avrebbe voluto scoprire di Draco.  
«Mamphies!» lo chiamò, dalla lontananza. Egli si voltò con uno sguardo interrogativo. «E la tua preferita, qual è?»  
Draco scrollò le spalle con un sorrisetto.  
«Wonderwall».  
Poi, s'allontanò.  
  


⸙

  
  
Harry trascorse i successivi due giorni a zonzo per la città e si beò di tutte quelle piccole cose, di quei dettagli che rendono le vie europee così interessanti. Inoltre spese parecchio tempo a sorseggiare caffè in una pasticceria in centro, così da poter studiare il successivo itinerario del suo percorso in direzione sud.  
C'erano così tante cose da vedere! Le scogliere di Moher, in primis, poi Limerick, il Ring of Kerry e Cork per concludere quella seconda parte di viaggio.  
Ma non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciare la baia di Galway tanto presto. Vi erano ancora tante cose da scoprire, lì intorno. Prime tra tutti, le isole Aran ed i loro tramonti magici, raggiungibili direttamente dal porto della città tramite traghetto.  
Eppure, il sol pensiero di lasciare la città e compiere quella gita da solo, fece sentire Harry in difetto. Quelle isole erano famose per lo spettacolo che avevano da offrire e... beh, che c'era di male a voler condividere la meraviglia con qualcuno? Qualcuno con cui valeva la pena condividere.  
Ancora Harry non sapeva quanto sarebbe rimasto nei paraggi della baia. E, sopratutto, non sapeva quanto ci sarebbe rimasto Draco e che strade avrebbe intrapreso dopo.  
Forse valeva la pena godersi quel tempo che restava per stare insieme, per consolidare quella bizzarra ed inaspettata amicizia.  
Chissà quanto tempo sarebbe passato, prima di rivedersi. Chissà se si sarebbero mai rivisti per davvero.  
Harry deglutì nel realizzarlo. Ma non seppe dire se l'amaro che avvertiva in bocca fosse colpa del caffè, o semplicemente di quel pensiero.  
Ignorò la sensazione e, risoluto, si avvicinò alla biglietteria del porto.  


⸙

  
La scritta bianca “Sunday live show - Drew Mamphies - 21.30” era stata messa talmente tanto in bella vista che Harry non dovette faticare a trovare il locale in cui Draco avrebbe suonato quella sera.  
E, puntuale come un orologio svizzero, l'Eroe del Mondo Magico si addentrò al Quay's Bar all'inizio dell'esibizione.  
Il locale era talmente gremito di gente che Draco non lo notò almeno fino al quinto brano, durante il quale lo deliziò di un sorrisetto così beffardo che Harry ebbe l'irrefrenabile tentazione di tirargli un pugno in piena faccia. O limonarselo duro su quel palchetto.  
Quasi si strozzò con la Guinness, all'idea. Decisamente il pugno era un'idea più saggia.  
La serata fu un successone, per il Quay's. Drew Mamphies, in meno di una settimana di permanenza, si era creato un discreto gruppo di seguaci. Ragazze, soprattutto. Harry aveva sempre pensato che Draco fosse un ragazzo dall'aspetto gradevole, sin dai tempi della scuola. Solo che, ai tempi della scuola, il suo bel faccino era sempre arricciato in una smorfia da snob aristocratico o qualche manifestazione spontanea di disprezzo.  
L'uomo che aveva davanti in quel momento, invece - seppur di un'eleganza fuori dal comune - mostrava solo un bel paio di occhi grigi misteriosi ed un'espressione da copertina di giornaletti patinati.  
Un angioletto tenebroso, pensò Harry poco prima di scolarsi la sua pinta nel tentativo di deconcentrarsi dal decantare le lodi di Malfoy.  
Tutto inutile, specialmente quando – sulle prime note di Wonderwall – Draco riservò lui un sorriso molto meno beffardo di prima. Quel rossore sulle gote, due fossette sulle guance.  
Da quando aveva imparato a sorridere in quel modo? Era decisamente al limite della legalità. E anche il biondo argenteo dei suoi capelli, secondo Harry, poteva tranquillamente essere considerato illegale. Per non parlare di quel naso così dritto. Non aveva mai visto un naso così dritto. Gliel'avevano forse disegnato in faccia con una squadra?  
Tra assurde congetture sul naso aristocratico di Malfoy ed una protesta mentale sull'ordine innaturale dei suoi capelli, la prima parte della serata si concluse in uno scrosciare di applausi.  
Draco approfittò della sua pausa per raggiungere Harry e piazzarsi di fronte a lui con espressione soddisfatta.  
«Sei stato bravo» si complimentò Harry. Era la verità, sebbene avesse trascorso gli ultimi quattro brani solamente a fissargli il naso.  
«Lo sono sempre!» argomentò Draco, ostentandosi vanesio almeno quanto i tempi scolastici.  
Harry ridacchiò ed annuì, ricordandosi però del motivo reale per cui era andato a cercarlo quella sera. Che non era affatto per fargli la radiografia.  
«Hai concerti in programma nei prossimi giorni?» domandò quindi Harry, prendendola molto, molto alla larga.  
«No, solo _buskering_ [1] a zonzo per le strade, presumibilmente. Come mai?»  
«Ehm... domani prenderò il traghetto per le isole Aran. Starò lì una notte» annunciò Harry. Si passò una mano tra i capelli per stemperare la tensione. Ovviamente fu un tentativo malriuscito.  
Draco sollevò un sopracciglio, probabilmente interrogandosi sulla vastità del cavolo che gliene fregasse di quell'informazione.  
«... buon per te?»  
Harry roteò gli occhi. Si domandò se il bastardo stesse facendo appositamente il finto tonto o semplicemente lo fosse. Beh, del resto nessuno di loro due era stato smistato in Corvonero, ai tempi.  
«Ti va di venire? Ho saputo che, ehm... c'è un pub che cerca un musicista» spiegò Harry, con un sorrisetto. Gli occhi grigi di Malfoy si spalancarono e, se le sue pupille avessero avuto le corde vocali, sicuramente avrebbero gridato un poco elegante ma sempreverde “ma che cazzo?!”.  
«Hai saputo che... Potter, che diavolo fai!? Non sei il mio fottuto agente!» sibilò Draco, costernato.  
«Niente, credo solo che le isole Aran abbiano bisogno di buona musica!» Harry non si arrese, più che intenzionato a non lasciargli la pluffa in mano. Quella sera Malfoy non avrebbe avuto l'ultima parola, nossignore.  
Draco lo guardò sottecchi, poi scosse la testa, risoluto.  
«Non ho soldi per prendere il traghetto».  
«Il lunedì c'è il prezzo ridotto sul secondo biglietto quindi beh, l'ho preso anche per te».  
Le pupille di Malfoy si esibirono nuovamente in un coro di volgari imprecazioni ma, sul suo viso, non vi era alcuna traccia di rabbia. Solo... sconcerto?  
«Cosa... cosa diamine te lo fa fare di essere così gentile, Potter? Ti ricordi chi sono, o hai battuto forte la testa?» borbottò, incredulo.  
Il barista gli porse una nuova pinta per potersi dissetare a metà serata e Draco ne trangugiò metà alla goccia, forse per poter affrontare meglio quel bizzarro discorso.  
«Ti ho già spiegato come la penso. E poi a conoscerti meglio non sei così male, sai?» disse Harry, beccandosi di tutta risposta una gelida occhiataccia. «Ad ogni modo, il pub ha davvero bisogno del musicista. Il lunedì non trova mai nessuno!»  
«Sei... _argh!_ » sbottò quindi Draco, afferrandosi i capelli. «Non ho parole!»  
«Torna a cantare, allora, che sono stufo di sentirti parlare a vanvera. Ci vediamo domani alle otto al porto. Non tardare!» concluse con un largo sorriso.  
Draco lo fissò con tanto d'occhi mentre Harry, beffardo, si allontanò fino all'uscita lasciandolo lì come uno stoccafisso.  
A dirla tutta ad Harry avrebbe fatto piacere restare lì ad ascoltare la seconda parte del concerto ma, beh, un'uscita di scena così non gli sarebbe più venuta, neanche in un milione di anni.  
  


⸙

  
  
Un gran vociare di gabbiani era tutto ciò che si poteva udire al porto di Galway al mattino presto. La città, ancora dormiente dopo l'ennesima serata brava, stava ancora riposando al caldo di un tetto di nuvole grigie.  
Aveva piovuto quella notte ma, in lontananza sul mare, si potevano già scorgere i primi raggi di sole.  
Harry, con le braccia conserte e i due biglietti per il traghetto che uscivano dalla tasca del giaccone, si perse con lo sguardo su un gabbiano particolarmente vivace. O rompiscatole, che dir si voglia.  
Una scena così interessante che non si accorse della presenza di Draco dietro di sé.  
«Ti stai ricongiungendo ai tuoi starnazzanti simili, Potter?»  
Harry sussultò, poi si voltò tanto per osservare il bel volto di Draco, incorniciato dal cappuccio del parka verde scuro.  
«Sei venuto» esordì Harry, con un gran sorriso dipinto in volto ed ignorando la provocazione. Draco fece spallucce.  
«Non posso lasciare le isole Aran senza la meravigliosa voce di Drew Mamphies, no?» annunciò egli, ammiccando con le sopracciglia. I suoi occhi erano dello stesso colore del cielo.  
Non aveva decisamente tutti i torti.  
Si avviarono insieme, silenziosamente, verso la banchina che conduceva al traghetto. Era strano, molto strano camminare di nuovo fianco a fianco con lo zaino in spalla, come i due vagabondi che si erano ritrovati per puro caso a Clifden. Bizzarro, ma al contempo emozionante.  
Scelsero di risalire fino al ponte più alto del traghetto, ove la vista sarebbe senz'altro stata più godibile. Alla faccia del freddo e del vento.  
Salutarono il porto di Galway nel giro di una ventina di minuti, con i gomiti appoggiati alla ringhiera verniciata di bianco ed i capelli scompigliati da vento e salsedine dell'oceano Atlantico.  
Stettero in silenzio ed in contemplazione e finalmente, dopo venticinque minuti, scorsero le tre isole in lontananza. Sembrava felice, Draco.  
Così felice e così perso ad ammirare oltre il mare che Harry non riuscì a resistere dal tirare fuori la sua Polaroid per immortalare quel momento. Il momento in cui Draco Malfoy non aveva la faccia da nobile aristocratico, ma gli occhi curiosi di un bambino ed il volto di un vagabondo che si perde nelle brughiere irlandesi.  
Il _click_ della macchina fotografica lo fece destare.  
«Hey, ma che fai?» domandò lui, corrugando la fronte.  
Harry strinse le spalle ed estrasse dalla saccoccia una manciata di fotografie scattate durante il suo viaggio.  
«Sei un bel soggetto. Estremamente fotogenico! Beato te, io non vengo mai bene...» ammise, porgendogli alcuni scatti che lo ritraevano mentre suonava.  
Draco lo guardò storto e prese tra le mani le foto, stando bene attento a non farle scappare via nel vento. Le osservò con attenzione, poi montò un'espressione perlopiù soddisfatta.  
«Estremamente affascinante, in effetti. Questa mi piace!» ammise, indicando una fotografia scattata sul pontile di Costello - quel postaccio - quando avevano intavolato un party non autorizzato fuori dal locale insieme a delle ragazze francesi.  
Draco, nello scatto, era ritratto nel pieno di un acuto, probabilmente roba da Aerosmith.  
«Tienila» propose Harry, quando egli fece per ridargliela.  
Draco sorrise per ringraziarlo, poi la mise in tasca. Non riusciva più a nascondergli una certa gratitudine, nonostante gli sforzi di apparire freddo. Non quando tentava ostinatamente di non sorridere e quelle dannate fossette gli comparivano sulle guance.  
«Scommetto che se te la facessi io una foto, verresti bene» ghignò poi Draco, mimando con le dita una sorta di campo fotografico in direzione del soggetto, fingendosi un esperto.  
«Oh, già, perché tu sei bravo a fare tutto, vero?» gli diede corda Harry.  
«Tutto ciò che è arte. Da' qua» asserì Draco. Allungò una mano verso la macchina fotografica, invano.  
«Levatelo dalla testa!»  
Harry se la portò dietro la schiena ma, naturalmente, la caparbietà Serpeverde emerse come un'eruzione vulcanica. E la cocciutaggine Grifondoro, anche.  
Si contendettero la macchina fotografica come si sarebbero contesi un boccino d'oro e Draco, pur di prenderla, si ritrovò a placcare il prescelto in un goffissimo abbraccio con tanto di solletico.  
In quel momento Harry realizzò che Malfoy profumava di iris.  
«NO, MALEDETTO!» gridò Harry, senza però riuscire a rimanere serio. Ridacchiò ed arrossì a tal punto da abbassare la guardia.  
Un grave errore che gli costò la Polaroid e, probabilmente, anche la dignità.  
«NO, MAL... MAMPHIES, RIDAMMELA!» continuò, inseguendolo lungo il ponte del traghetto. Oh, se solo fossero stati soli avrebbe sfoderato la bacchetta. Non in _quel_ senso. O forse sì.  
Una coppietta li osservò divertita accanto alle scale.  
«Te la ridarò quando avrò immortalato il momento giusto» puntualizzò Draco, insaccandosi la Polaroid con lo stesso ghigno di quando si era insaccato la Ricordella di Neville.  
Harry allungò nuovamente la mano verso la tasca del giaccone, ma Draco gli rifilò una sberletta, come si fa con i bambini che vogliono rubare la torta. Aveva preferito l'abbraccio col solletico.  
Harry non si sarebbe arreso così facilmente, se non fosse che il traghetto stava per attraccare al porto e non era proprio il caso di dare spettacolo davanti a tutti. Gliela diede vinta.  
Gli piaceva l'iris.  


⸙

  
La meraviglia dell'isola Inishmore li colse non appena posarono le piante dei piedi sulla terraferma.  
L'isola in sé non era tanto grande e, con un passo spedito, si poteva visitare in poco più di mezza giornata. Vagarono per i sentieri tra i gigli irlandesi ed i vasti prati di erba calderina. Il canto dei gabbiani li accompagnò lungo il tragitto, così come la scia luminosa del sole che, intorno a mezzodì, riuscì finalmente a farsi breccia tra le dense nuvole.  
I colori pastello, man mano che risalivano verso la costa nord dell'isola, vennero sostituiti da paesaggi brulli e rocce calcaree dalle geometrie bizzarre.  
Lo sferzare del vento sui loro volti li accompagnò sino alle scogliere sull'oceano che offrirono loro uno spettacolo oltre l'immaginabile.  
«È bello, qui. Ho portato dei panini. Ti va di mangiare?» domandò Harry, dopo aver fatto scivolare dalla spalla il proprio zaino.  
Draco, con una mano sopra la fronte per ripararsi dal sole, squadrò Harry con un occhio chiuso. La luce era forte.  
«Una sorta di picnic?» domandò egli, scrollando le spalle. Harry annuì e, dopo essersi guardato bene intorno per accertassi che fossero soli, evocò dallo zaino una coperta in flanella e la stese sull'erba ancora umida. Draco gli si sedette accanto senza mostrare alcuna reticenza il che – ripensando alla situazione dei primi giorni – sembrava quasi un miracolo.  
Mangiarono con il vento tra i capelli ed i sorrisi dipinti in volto. Non erano di molte parole ma, Harry lo sapeva, dentro lo sguardo grigio di Malfoy brillava una scintilla di gratitudine. Si stava rivelando una piacevolissima giornata.  
Dopo pranzo, prima di rimettersi in cammino in direzione sud, si concessero una breve pennichella al sole. La temperatura, nonostante fosse solo aprile, era più che piacevole. Draco lo redarguì più volte per non aver portato una crema solare poiché la sua pelle aristocratica – cadaverica, a detta di Harry – si sarebbe riempita di lentiggini.  
Si punzecchiarono un poco, come di consueto, poi Harry decise di perdersi nella lettura di un libro babbano che raccontava di un anello magico e di una grande avventura con elfi, gnomi e mezzuomini. Rimase assorto nella propria lettura per chissà quanti minuti, fino a quando non udì il _click_ della propria macchina fotografica seguito dai conseguenti rumori di stampa.  
«Ti odio!» esordì Harry voltandosi verso Draco il quale, con espressione vittoriosa e soddisfatta, iniziò a sventolare la fotografia per farla sviluppare più velocemente.  
« _Aww_ , anche io, Potter» rispose egli, raggiante.  
Harry sbuffò, ma finalmente riuscì a riprendersi la macchina fotografica.  
«Guarda!» trillò Draco con voce entusiasta, dopo due minuti di attesa. «Guarda, sono un fotografo! Lode a me, sembri _quasi_ carino» continuò a decantare le proprie abilità.  
Harry gli strappò di mano la foto, squadrandola con fare altezzoso. In effetti non era uscito male, il che era il secondo autentico miracolo della giornata.  
«Io _sono_ carino» puntualizzò poi Harry, elargendogli un ammiccante sorriso.  
Draco storse il naso, riprendendosi poi la foto.  
« _Meh!_ »  
«Malfoy!» lo redarguì Harry, piccato, spintonandolo per fargli perdere l'equilibrio sulla coperta.  
«Scherzavo, scherzavo!» si difese lui, ridacchiando, «Non penserai mica che sei circondato da donne e uomini solo perché hai salvato il mondo».  
Harry si illuminò in volto.  
«... era un complimento?»  
Draco arrossì. Forse era il sole cocente, forse era il vento. O forse quello era il primo vero complimento che gli faceva, ed Harry si sentì lusingato. E in imbarazzo, naturalmente.  
«Forse» decretò infine Draco, alzandosi.  
Era giunto il momento di incamminarsi. In quel pomeriggio, il sorriso non abbandonò mai il volto di Harry.

Camminarono fino alla punta sud dell'isola e raggiunsero il villaggio poco prima del tramonto. L'oste li accolse con una cordialità tutta irlandese, ossia con due pinte ghiacciate ed uno spezzatino alla Guinness con patate.  
L'ostello era piccolo, ma con una vista mozzafiato sull'oceano e l'isola Inishmaan in lontananza. E. sebbene la serata iniziò presto e si concluse ben prima di mezzanotte, il pubblico – costituito perlopiù da turisti - fu come al solito entusiasta della performance di Drew Mamphies. Harry, spronato anche dal paio di pinte, si concesse anche di saltellare sugli sgabelli insieme ad un gruppetto di italiani, sulle note di “I'll Tell Me Ma”.[2]  
Draco si lasciò sfuggire una risata al microfono quando caddero tutti a terra come birilli.  
Fu un successone, esattamente come il resto di quella giornata. L'oste fu così contento che concesse loro l'unica camera doppia con bagno privato dell'ostello, così da non dover dormire in quella con dodici persone.  
Così, dopo un'intera giornata, entrambi riuscirono a farsi una lunga doccia riposante e dormire in due materassi comodi senza l'incessante russare degli ubriaconi.  
Quando entrambi si ritrovarono faccia a faccia, ognuno nel proprio letto, si concessero una bella manciata di allegre chiacchiere su ricordi passati della scuola, aneddoti, progetti, idee. Parlarono come se il loro burrascoso passato fosse stato rinchiuso a chiave in un baule.  
Le due del mattino giunsero senza che se ne accorgessero, ed Harry si ritrovò a spegnere la luce della lampada senza avere davvero sonno.  
«Buonanotte, Draco» mormorò, poggiando la testa sul proprio cuscino.  
Egli non rispose subito, ma il suo sorriso brillava anche nel buio della notte.  
«Buonanotte, Harry».  


_Continua..._

* * *

[0] Il titolo del capitolo è una frase presa dalla canzone Wonderwall degli Oasis. Credo non ci sia bisogno di mettere il link :D  
[1] Da “busker”, tradotto dall'inglese “artista di strada”  
[2] "I'll Tell Me Ma", un altro brano tradizionale irlandese che non manca mai nei concerti nei pub. Ecco il link: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzhAp_5F7RY](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FzhAp_5F7RY)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO DI EEVAA:  
> Buongiorno, amici!  
> Che dire, che dire... Harry si sta rendendo bene conto che c'è qualcosa di Malfoy che lo intriga molto di più di quanto si aspettasse. E finalmente! Noi, qui, l'avevamo già realizzato dal primo capitolo.   
> Ha preso la pluffa in mano ed ha fatto qualcosa di concreto per passare del tempo insieme a lui, una volta che hanno fatto pace.   
> Ah, avete gradito anche il paragrafo sul dopoguerra di Harry? Ho pensato che comunque potesse essere credibile che uno che ha vissuto con una parte di qualcuno dentro di sé per anni, una volta che essa muore, si ritrovi un po' confuso.   
> Oggi vi ho portato sulle straordinarie isole Aran, per la precisione su Inishmore. Vi è piaciuta? Nel prossimo capitolo la scopriremo ancora un pochetto. Il prossimo, forse, è uno dei capitoli che più ho preferito scrivere di tutta la storia. Spero piaccia anche a voi :) oh, sarà già il penultimo.   
> Ma voi oramai già lo sapete, che non vi lascerò a bocca asciutta! XD nelle prossime settimane seguiranno maggiori dettagli.  
> A domenica!  
> Eevaa


	7. Iris

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

–THE WILD ROVER–   
  


**CAPITOLO 7**   
_Iris_

  


  
  
Harry si svegliò presto quel mattino, il gran vociare dei gabbiani fuori dalla finestra sancì il sorgere dell'alba. Aprì gli occhi a fatica e si stiracchiò nella comodità di un materasso sufficientemente largo e tutto per sé.  
Ma, sebbene non avesse ancora inforcato gli occhiali, non gli fu difficile notare che alla propria destra non ci fosse più nessuno, se non un mucchio di lenzuola e coperte sfatte.  
Si alzò lentamente, sbadigliando. Lo zaino di Draco era ancora lì, ma le scarpe, la giacca e la chitarra non erano più alla soglia dell'ingresso.  
Dopo essersi dato una sistemata in bagno, Harry si infilò i vestiti e la giacca per poter uscire. Scese le scale dell'ostello e, dal grosso orologio a cucù appeso ad una parete scrostata, realizzò che fossero solo le sei del mattino.  
Non appena aprì la porticina rossa d'ingresso venne investito da una raggiera di colori brillanti, dal viola all'azzurro al ciano. Rimase senza fiato di fronte all'alba più bella che avesse mai visto.  
Il mare di sfondo, le nuvole sparpagliate sopra Inishmaan, l'erba umida che rifletteva i primi raggi del sole ed in lontananza, a ridosso della scogliera, un ragazzo biondissimo con una chitarra a completare quel quadro.  
Scattò una foto con la macchina polaroid, conscio però del fatto che in fotografia tutto sarebbe stato decisamente meno magico. Rimase quindi lì a contemplare meglio quello spettacolo, fissandolo nella propria mente per non dimenticarlo mai più. Solo quando si fu sufficientemente inebriato di tutto ciò, mosse i primi passi per avvicinarsi.  
Draco lo accolse con gli occhi luminosi, ed acconsentì a farlo sedere accanto a sé sulla coperta in flanella.  
«Non riesci a dormire?» domandò Harry, quando Draco interruppe il giro d'accordi.  
«Mi piace vedere l'alba. Mi ispira» ammise, pizzicando in modo distratto le corde. Un ciuffo di capelli chiari gli cadde sulla fronte.  
«Continua. Non volevo disturbarti» lo invitò Harry, ed egli scrollò le spalle. Continuò a suonare qualcosa di probabilmente inedito, perché Harry non l'aveva mai sentito prima.  
Più volte Draco si fermò a pensare, a riflettere, cambiò qualche accordo, abbozzò qualche parola che Harry non comprese, ma era bello. Suonava bene, era dolce. Profumava di speranza.  
Le coste di Inishmaan divennero tutte rosa per un gioco di luci, e gli occhi di Draco divennero quasi viola per riflesso.  
Se lo domandò, Harry, quanta meraviglia sarebbe stato in grado di sopportare il proprio cuore prima di esplodere. Non molta di più, decisamente, perché quando Draco sbagliò un accordo e arricciò il naso con un sorriso, Harry si sentì ridotto in mille pezzi. Eppure si sentì tremendamente vivo.  
Da quanto tempo non si sentiva così vivo? Da quanto non avvertiva l'ossigeno bruciare in quel modo nei polmoni?  
Si morse il labbro e si lasciò cadere a peso morto sulla coperta. Respirare aveva acquisito tutto un altro significato, da quando l'aria profumava di iris.  
Harry si lasciò cullare dalla musica fino a quando, forse stanco, Draco decise di interrompersi e sdraiarsi a sua volta. Accanto a lui.  
Con le braccia distese lungo i fianchi le loro mani si sfioravano a malapena, ma gli sguardi collidevano così forte da far quasi rumore.  
«Sei diverso... quando suoni» sussurrò Harry. Il naso insopportabilmente dritto di Draco di fronte al proprio viso, a poco meno di un palmo di distanza. Una distanza fittizia, fin troppo labile.  
«Diverso?» domandò egli, serio.  
Le loro nocche si sfiorarono di nuovo, in un contatto che fu ben distante dall'essere solo casuale.  
«Ti si illuminano gli occhi e sembri... sereno» spiegò Harry, arrossendo. Non riuscì però a frenare la lingua in un moto di totale sincerità. «Mi piaci».  
Gli piaceva davvero ma, a quanto pare, ciò rappresentò un serio problema.  
Draco sgranò gli occhi e si irrigidì. Allontanò la mano, allontanò anche lo sguardo. Sembrava un gattino spaventato. Uno di quelli che soffia, che tira fuori le unghie, che ha paura persino di essere portato al sicuro.  
«Ho detto qualcosa che non va?» domandò Harry, candidamente.  
«È Drew Mamphies che ti piace. Forse è lui che vuoi vedere... ma tu sai bene chi sono in realtà» mormorò Draco, voltando il capo dall'altra parte. Si vergognava di se stesso, o meglio, di una parte di ciò che era.  
Harry arricciò le sopracciglia, stentava a credere alle proprie orecchie. Non che Draco soffrisse di un disturbo di duplice personalità, ovviamente, ma quanto enunciato sembrava avvicinarsi molto a ciò.  
«E chi saresti, sentiamo?»  
Draco sbuffò una risata sarcastica.  
«Un nobile viziato del cazzo che per tutta la vita è stato sotto gli ideali di suo padre. Oh, e guarda un po' dove ci hanno portati questi ideali!» sbottò e gesticolò ampiamente con le braccia. «Se non altro lui non è vissuto abbastanza a lungo per fare la fame».  
«Malfoy...» lo redarguì innocentemente Harry, tentando di aggrapparsi alle sue dita come per riportarlo con i piedi per terra. Ma egli si divincolò da quella presa, si sollevò e si chiuse a riccio con la testa tra le ginocchia.  
«Lasciami perdere, Potter...» mormorò infine, con voce soffocata.  
  
  
Draco era fragile, Harry lo sapeva. Era capace di tenersi sollevato, di aggrapparsi alla vita con una presa forte e salda, ma in quei momenti mostrava una fragilità disarmante. Reduce da una Guerra vissuta dalla parte sbagliata, reduce dall'odio delle persone, delle conseguenze, di una presa di coscienza arrivatagli in faccia.  
Le cicatrici che portava alla base delle clavicole – cicatrici che Harry stesso aveva inflitto, e lo sapevano entrambi – non erano niente in confronto a ciò che si portava dentro.  
Ma ad Harry non importava niente. Non in quel momento che aveva imparato a guardarlo con occhi diversi. La Guerra era finita. Anche la loro.  
Si alzò anch'egli e si portò più vicino.  
«Ti ho detto di lasciarmi perdere...» sbuffò nuovamente lui, e si chiuse ancor di più a riccio quando Harry lo toccò dentro con la spalla.  
«Sto lasciando perdere Drew Mamphies. Posso parlare un po' con Draco Malfoy?» domandò, chinandosi ancora un poco per spiarlo da sotto le braccia.  
«Draco Malfoy non ha nulla da dire» rispose lui, affranto.  
 _Maledetto Serpeverde del cazzo,_ pensò Harry. Ma quel maledetto Serpeverde del cazzo profumava di iris. Aveva sempre profumato di iris, anche a scuola. Si ricordava quel profumo, gli riempiva le narici quando se le davano di santa ragione. Lo stesso profumo di iris che invadeva gli spogliatoi dopo le partite di Quidditch. Lo stesso profumo che aveva sentito addosso in mezzo a tutto quel fumo, quando l'aveva portato in sella alla propria scopa per salvarlo dall'Ardemonio.  
Draco era cambiato, ma era sempre Draco. Quel maledetto Serpeverde del cazzo che profumava di iris.  
«Quello che tu hai descritto è il tuo passato. E ok, non lo puoi cancellare, non me ne dimenticherò mai nemmeno io di quello che sei stato e di ciò che hai fatto, ma è qualcosa che sono ben riuscito a perdonare. Forse... forse è il momento che impari a perdonarti anche tu, non credi? Perché sei andato avanti anche grazie a quello che eri e... ora c'è qualcosa di nuovo in te. Qualcosa che non è solo un nome diverso, o una facciata. Lo sei per davvero. Ed è questo, che mi piace. Mi piace tutto quello che ti ha portato ad essere il Draco Malfoy di adesso, anche se ti fai chiamare Drew Mamphies».  
Draco, dopo un momento di totale silenzio, alzò di poco il capo dalle braccia. Giusto per spiarlo con un occhio da sotto il ciuffo di capelli biondi.  
«Non pensavo che qualcuno... qualcuno del mio passato sarebbe mai riuscito a pensare una cosa simile di me. Che qualcuno riuscisse a vedere chi sono» ammise, più serenamente.  
Il gattino aveva appena tirato dentro le unghie, forse come sancire un permesso di poterlo toccare.  
«Forse è perché anche io sono cambiato. Solo che io ho il problema inverso, quello che ero prima piaceva a tutti... ma in pochi sono riusciti a farsi piacere il nuovo Harry Potter» ridacchiò Harry, stringendosi nelle spalle. Si avvicinò un pochino di più, giusto per fronteggiarlo di nuovo.  
Draco alzò la testa e mostrò entrambi gli occhi. Erano lucidi, forse un poco arrossati.  
«A... a me sì. Sei un po' diverso... ma... mi piaci» sussurrò egli, arrossendo.  
Harry sorrise. Sorrisero entrambi. La Guerra era decisamente finita.  
Il sole si era appena svegliato, ed Harry più che mai si sentì desto, finalmente, quando il profumo di iris si fece più intenso sotto le proprie narici.  
Il naso di Draco, visto da così vicino, era comunque dritto. E la sua bocca morbida esattamente come Harry si era immaginato.  
  
  
Aveva un buon sapore, quel sorriso. Sapeva di speranza, sapeva di passato e di futuro, tutto insieme.  
La bocca di Malfoy sapeva anche di salato. Forse perché aveva pianto.  
Harry poteva sentire sotto la sua lingua tutta quella perfetta schiera di denti bianchissimi. Aveva i canini appuntiti, Draco.  
Draco sapeva di Irlanda. Era maestoso come lei, cambiava umore esattamente come il suo cielo. Era musica, era un sentiero stretto tra l'oceano e le verdi colline. Gli occhi di Draco brillavano come l'alba sulla baia, ed il suo sorriso era un tramonto sul Connemara. Sapeva essere spiritoso come le serate in Temple Bar, ma silenzioso come una lunga passeggiata tra i boschi nella contena del Kildare. Ci si poteva perdere ore solo a guardarlo in tutte le sue sfaccettature.  
Draco era l'Irlanda e, di certo, i suoi baci erano caldi come il sole sulla baia di Galway. Roba da prendere una Giratempo e tornare indietro di diversi anni e tramutare una delle loro risse in... beh, in quello che stavano combinando in quel momento. Lì, su una coperta umida a ridosso di una scogliera, con la benedizione di Inishmaan.  
Doveva ammetterlo, Harry, divorarlo su un prato era decisamente più soddisfacente che spaccargli il setto nasale – quel drittissimo setto nasale – a pugni.  
Avrebbe dovuto far freddo, in linea di massima, ma Harry non ci fece nemmeno caso. Forse avere Malfoy addosso attenuava la sensazione di congelamento.  
«Ti piacciono anche i miei capelli, allora?» domandò Harry, avvertendo le mani di Draco attorcigliate ai propri ricci. Egli si lasciò sfuggire una risata contro la sua bocca.  
«Non esageriamo. Quelli sono rimasti tali quali a prima» rispose egli, poi li lasciò un bacio leggero sul mento, «ossia un ingarbuglio senza capo né coda».  
Harry sbuffò sonoramente e gli morse il labbro inferiore. Risero entrambi, ma dell'alba non vi era più traccia.  
Il sole si stava destando alto nel cielo e loro due erano ancora lì, su quella coperta. Si erano dimenticati del mondo ed era bello, bello così. Il mondo era lontano, loro erano vicini.  
Solo quando il vociare di alcuni turisti li colse alla sprovvista, si resero conto che il loro traghetto li attendeva al porto alle nove in punto. E, a guardar bene l'orologio, erano le otto e mezza.  
«Porca Morgana!» imprecò Draco, con linguaggio chiaramente aristocratico, nel rendersi conto che si erano persi via a pomiciare come due adolescenti.  
Harry raccattò la coperta e Draco la chitarra, ed insieme corsero all'ostello per recuperare i loro effetti. Corsero lungo il sentiero che li avrebbe portati al porto, veloci come due Cercatori che inseguono il Boccino.  
Risero ad alta voce della loro stupidità, precipitandosi uno affianco all'altro a Lower Kilronan. Immagini e scenari plausibili incapparono nella mente di Harry, durante la sua folle corsa.  
“ _Hey, Harry, hai trovato te stesso in Irlanda?”_  
“ _No, ma ho limonato duro con Malfoy su una scogliera. E lui non ha tentato di buttarmi giù, da quella scogliera”._  
Oh, Ron ci sarebbe rimasto secco! Per poco Harry non inciampò in una radice sul selciato a quel ridicolo pensiero.  
«Muoviti, Potter! Sei lento come un bradipo!» gli gridò Draco, una manciata di metri avanti a lui. Maledetto Malfoy e quelle gambe incredibilmente lunghe. Facile essere più veloce, con quelle gambe lì.  
Harry ricordò alla perfezione l'estate dopo il secondo anno, quando si era ritrovato Draco davanti al binario Nove e Tre Quarti. Aveva pensato che l'avessero innaffiato tutta estate per farlo crescere in quel modo smisurato. Erano stati alti uguali per i primi due anni e poi, beh... qualcosa era andato decisamente storto, perché lui era rimasto un metro e una banana schiacciata, mentre Draco era diventato una pertica.  
Col vento che gli sferzava in faccia Harry continuò a correre, i polmoni spezzati in due dal fiatone, le gambe tremanti dallo sforzo e lo zaino pesante sulle proprie spalle. Ci aveva ficcato dentro persino la chitarra di Draco. Era estremamente affaticato, ma l'avrebbe ricordato come uno dei momenti più allegri della propria esistenza.  
«Dai, Potter, sembri un novantenne!»  
Sentiva Draco ridere più avanti, col verde che sfrecciava a destra e a manca ed uno strano motivetto irlandese nella propria testa. _Irish Washerwoman_ [1]. Sempre più veloce, sempre più vento, sempre più verde.  
Poi, come un miraggio, Lower Kilronan. Il porto il lontananza, il loro traghetto che stava già per issare le cime.  
«HEY, ASPETTATECI! ASPETTATECI!» urlò Harry, con la voce rotta dal fiato corto. Avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per aver con sé la sua Firebolt.  
Saltarono entrambi sulla passerella con un gran balzo, ammoniti severamente da un addetto al pontile, il quale protestò a gran voce in gaelico. Non capirono una parola, ma fu decisamente meglio così.  
Sudati, stremati e con fiatone si piegarono sulle ginocchia, non riuscendo però a smettere di ridere. Quando Harry alzò lo sguardo, Draco ricambiò l'occhiata. Aveva le guance rosse come fragole mature e la fronte imperlata di sudore. E, attenzione attenzione, i capelli scompigliati.  
«Morirò giovane» si lagnò e si strinse il fianco corrispondente alla milza.  
«Non fai più... il gradasso... eh!» ribatté Harry, beccandosi un debole pugno sulla spalla.  
Il traghetto salpò in direzione della baia di Galway. Si sedettero vicini sulla panchina a riprendersi, e ci vollero dieci minuti buoni.  
«Comunque è stata colpa tua» asserì Draco, una volta riacquisto il suo consueto color latte.  
Harry sbuffò.  
«E figurarsi! Guarda che l'orologio ce l'hai anche tu! Prenditi le tue responsabilità, Malfoy!»  
«E che responsabilità avrei? Ah già, scusami, quella di essere incredibilmente attraente. Te lo concedo e ti chiedo umilmente perdono. Non avrei dovuto distrarti!» farneticò egli, ammiccando con un sorrisetto sghembo.  
Per quanto Harry detestasse ammetterlo, non è che avesse poi tutti i torti. Ma aveva assai da dissentire sul fatto che fosse stato un errore “distrarlo”. Tutto ciò che uscì dalle sue labbra, però, fu un timido ed imbarazzato «uhm».  
Draco ridacchiò.  
“ _Che razza di imbranato”_ , gli avrebbe detto Hermione.  
  
  
  
Attraccarono alla baia di Galway in tarda mattinata, giusto in tempo per un caffè bollente al Grind. Ed un paio di scones ai mirtilli.  
Grande miracolo, per conto di Harry, che Draco non se la fosse data a gambe appena giunti sulla terra ferma. Avrebbe scommesso una cospicua somma di Galeoni che si sarebbe dileguato – per l'imbarazzo, per un repentino cambio d'idea, per il vento o chissà quale attacco di bipolarità – ed invece si era addirittura prodigato ad offrirgli la colazione. Colazione che non fu esente di sguardi e sorrisi sotto ai baffi, battiti di ciglia e fossette. Quelle dannate, meravigliose fossette.  
«Suoni, stasera?» domandò Harry, mani in tasca e mento sul petto, dondolandosi sui piedi. Era giunto il momento di salutarsi.  
«Sì» rispose Draco, pragmatico, con un braccio appoggiato al muro a grana grossa del bar.  
Silenzio. Harry sollevò lo sguardo e trovò quello beffardo e strafottente del ragazzo. Non avrebbe aggiunto altro, quel maledetto. Una prima donna, ecco cos'era.  
«... e dove?» domandò infine Harry, una volta capita l'antifona.  
Draco rise e gettò indietro la testa, poi si avvicinò di un passo. Da dove arrivava quell'intraprendenza?  
«Facciamo un gioco» propose lui, montando un ghigno perfettamente a metà tra il provocante ed il provocatorio. «Entra in ogni pub e bevi una pinta in ognuno, fino a quando non mi trovi!»  
Prima. Donna.  
O forse la sua tendenza a rendergli la vita un inferno non si era affatto esaurita ai bei tempi scolastici. Ed in quel momento Draco _Firstlady_ Malfoy aveva dalla sua parte persino l'arma della seduzione.  
 _Mayday. Mayday. Harry Potter, sei in pericolo._  
«Mi vuoi morto? Hai idea di quanti pub ci siano a Galway?» domandò Harry, completamente inebetito da quelle fottute fossette.  
Draco si avvicinò ancora di più ed Harry, aspettandosi un bacio a fior di labbra, chiuse gli occhi. Tuttavia, tutto ciò che ne derivò fu solo un sussurro all'orecchio. E quel naso ingiustificatamente dritto contro il lobo.  
«Paura, Potter?»  
Harry deglutì ma, prima ancora che riuscisse a rispondere, Draco se ne era già andato. Lo guardò allontanarsi con le mani nelle tasche del parka e la testa alta, con quell'andatura aristocratica che lo aveva sempre caratterizzato.  
 _Harry Potter, sei un uomo finito._  
  


⸙

  
  
Harry trascorse tutto il pomeriggio disteso sul letto ad osservare il soffitto, con un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia e l'insana voglia di mettersi in continuazione una mano nei pantaloni.  
Credette di essere completamente impazzito quando, sistemandosi – _hah!_ – i capelli davanti allo specchio del bagno, si morse le labbra ed avvertì un intenso sapore di iris. Lo sentiva ovunque, persino nella doccia.  
Da quando era così ossessionato da Draco Malfoy?  
“ _Dal sesto anno”_ rispose la vocetta di Hermione Granger nel suo cervello.  
«Solo perché volevo scoprire i suoi segreti».  
“ _E che segreti volevi scoprire negli spogliatoi del Quidditch, di grazia?”_  
«Silenzio!»  
Stava parlando da solo. Decisamente insensato.  
Eppure Hermione – così aveva soprannominato la voce della sua coscienza – non aveva poi tutti i torti. Forse era stato sempre un poco ossessionato da Malfoy, e quello che stavano vivendo in quel momento non era altro che un prolungamento molto bizzarro della loro storica rivalità. Solo che, ai bei tempi dell'accademia, era ancora troppo giovane e troppo un illuso eterosessuale per accorgersi di quella strana attrazione che incorreva tra loro. Senza contare che Malfoy era uno stronzo indisponente, al tempo. Mentre lì... mentre lì era _l'Irlanda_.  
Troppo facile invaghirsi di un biondo musicista dall'aria misteriosa, gli occhi di ghiaccio e la voce di un angelo. Senza contare che non era più uno stronzo. Indisponente, forse, ma stronzo proprio no.  
  
  
Non seppe spiegare se si fosse precipitato in strada in orario di cena perché l'Hermione nella sua testa lo avesse costretto, o perché sentiva già un discreto bisogno di vedere Draco. E di smetterla di farsi le seghe pensando a lui.  
Chissà come, stette al gioco e diede retta alla sua manifestazione evidente di follia. Gli occorse qualche tentativo per trovare il posto giusto ma, per sua grande fortuna, il pub tanto agognato non era affatto distante dal proprio appartamento.  
Ringraziò Godric, Salazar e tutti e quattro i fondatori quando entrò nel locale e la voce graffiante di Drew Mamphies gli giunse alle orecchie. Quando Draco lo vide entrare, sogghignò. Stava cantando una canzone recente, dei Goo Goo Dolls. Iris, si chiamava. L'iris c'entrava sempre.  
  
  
Quando il concerto si concluse, Draco si avvicinò con la stessa andatura baldanzosa di quando lo prendeva in giro al terzo anno per i Dissennatori. Harry però non si fece intimorire e, intrappolandolo con le braccia contro il bancone del bar, diede sfoggio di un ghigno decisamente poco da Potter.  
«Ti ho trovato, piccolo bastardo» gli disse, in un soffio.  
«E, a giudicare dalla vivacità del tuo sguardo, ci hai messo un bel po'» si compiacque Draco, divertito.  
«Solo quattro pub, questo compreso. Tu pensa!» si vantò Harry, pericolosamente vicino. Quattro pinte non lo rendevano di certo ubriaco ma i freni inibitori imposti da _Hermione_ erano tutti bellamente andati a farsi friggere.  
«La tua solita fortuna sfacciata».  
Un nuovo gruppo di musicisti salì sul palco, ed attaccarono il concerto con un reel molto conosciuto con violino, mandolino e chitarra acustica. Tutti gli autoctoni, nel pub, iniziarono a ballare sullo standard con una tipica danza irlandese, e coinvolsero anche i turisti e gli stranieri in quella specie di girotondo tra i tavoli. Tacchi che pestavano a terra, giravolte, grida di festa sulle noti di An Irish Party in Third Class, come in quel film babbano sul Titanic.[2]  
«Vieni!» propose Harry, prendendo Draco per mano. Decisamente senza alcun freno inibitorio.  
«No! Io non ballo, non ci pensare nea-»  
Prima che potesse operare alcuna protesta, Harry lo trascinò tra la folla tra le giravolte e gli ubriachi che cadevano.  
Nessuna idea di come si ballasse una danza irlandese, naturalmente, ma non era poi così difficile e, sopratutto, nessuno era lì per giudicare. Bastava saltellare, prendersi sottobraccio e pestare i piedi sul pavimento.  
Il Ballo del Ceppo era stato di gran lunga più disastroso. Tutte quelle mosse, quelle formalità. Eppure Harry ricordava alla perfezione che Draco se la cavasse piuttosto bene con quelle movenze aristocratiche.  
Nonostante tutto, però, non era da meno in quell'accozzaglia informale di spiriti ubriachi danzerecci. Tuttalpiù che di nobile Draco non avesse più proprio un bel niente, a parte il nasino aristocratico e l'andatura.  
Un gruppo di irlandesi li trascinò volteggiando.  
«Ti odio, Potter!» urlò Draco, esplodendo in una risata mai sentita mentre veniva issato su un tavolo da Harry.  
«Ti odio, Mamphies!» gli urlò di rimando e, dopo essere salito anch'egli, riprese a saltare. Battiti di mani a tempo del tamburo bodhràn, le corde acute del violino che vibravano e fiumi di birra che scorrevano.  
Harry non aveva mai visto Draco ridere in quel modo. Forse nella sua tenuta nel Wiltshire le feste per aristocratici erano tutte come il Ballo del Ceppo. Quindi per nulla divertenti – fino al concerto delle Sorelle Stravagarie.  
O forse rideva di lui, di quanto fosse goffo ed incredibilmente impacciato, tanto da cadere dal tavolo dopo pochi salti. Per fortuna la folla fu pronta ad accoglierlo e accompagnarlo in piedi prima che si rompesse l'osso del collo. Draco rimase sul tavolo a ballare, dandogli una vera dimostrazione di quanto potesse essere infinitamente più aggraziato di lui persino in una danza così sconclusionata.  
Quando il brano terminò, balzò sul pavimento e lo raggiunse con un ghigno ed un dito medio alzato. Scroscianti applausi si levarono nel locale.  
«Ok, me la sono cercata» ammise Harry.  
«Oh sì. Ma, devo ammetterlo, non è stato così male» decretò Draco, incrociando le braccia al petto con soddisfazione. «Anche se mio padre si starà rivoltando nella tomba».  
«Credo che lo stia facendo già da stamattina».  
Draco rise di nuovo, per fortuna. Per un attimo Harry aveva pensato di essere stato indelicato.  
Si passò una mano tra i capelli sudati, indeciso se proporgli un'altra pinta oppure uscire a fare una passeggiata, quando una mano nodosa gli si posò sulla spalla destra.  
«Oh, per tutti gli avvincini orbi, ma è proprio lei, allora! Harry Potter!»  
Harry si paralizzò, e gli occhi di Draco si spalancarono grossi come fanali. Un grosso signore panciuto si piazzò accanto a loro, facendo vibrare i baffi arancioni in una risata grassa. Teneva in una mano una birra scura e sulla testa un cappello a coppola verde, come la camicia.  
Draco, intimidito, si voltò in direzione del bancone, probabilmente per non dare nell'occhio più di quanto avesse già fatto. Con tutta probabilità, però, il signore in questione per fortuna aveva l'aria di non sapere chi fossero i Malfoy, e Draco teneva sempre il Marchio nero ben nascosto sotto le maniche lunghe.  
«Sono onorato, signor Potter. Davvero onorato che lei sia qui! Avevo sentito che si trovava in Sud America!» bofonchiò l'uomo, con un gentile sorriso un poco ingiallito.  
«S... sì. Infatti!» confermò Harry ritornando in sé dopo lo shock iniziale, sfoderando quindi tutto il suo appeal da conferenza stampa. «Sono tornato da pochi giorni solo per incontrare una persona, ripartirò domattina!»  
«Capisco. Grazie, grazie Harry Potter. Ha salvato la vita di mia figlia! Da nata babbana, sono stati tempi duri per lei, quelli della Guerra!» spiegò l'uomo, dopo essersi avvicinato un poco per non farsi sentire nei dintorni. «Io sono un babbano, anche mia moglie. Impazziranno quando dirò loro che ho incontrato l'Eroe del Mondo Magico!»  
Il signore sembrava sinceramente emozionato. Non era scortese, e nemmeno così invadente da risultare fastidioso. Harry poteva comprendere pienamente come potesse sentirsi, dopo la paura di perdere sua figlia dopo la Guerra. Non era esattamente la gente come lui che lo infastidiva, quando lo chiamavano “eroe” - sebbene lui non si identificasse come tale.  
Non era esattamente quello il problema. Il problema era che non ci voleva proprio, che qualcuno lo incontrasse lì!  
«Oh, ehm... in realtà sono in... missione segreta per conto di un mago sudamericano, non dovrebbe saperlo nessuno, sa?» buttò lì Harry, sfoderando il bel sorriso ampio che in più di un anno di conferenze noiosissime aveva imparato a forzare. «Sarà un segreto tra me e la sua famiglia, ok?»  
Il signore sgranò gli occhi dallo stupore, poi diede ad Harry un'amichevole pacca sulla spalla che lo fece boccheggiare.  
«Ma certo, signor Potter! Ma certo!» lo tranquillizzò l'uomo, ridacchiando sotto i baffoni. «Posso offrirle da bere?»  
Draco, in quell'istante, si allontanò per recuperare la chitarra. Harry lo seguì con lo sguardo, incapace di comprendere le sue intenzioni e, sopratutto, le sue emozioni.  
«Lei è molto gentile, signor...?»  
«O'Donnell! Trevor O'Donnell» si presentò e strinse forte la mano di Harry il quale, però, non aveva nessunissima intenzione di rimanere in quel posto un secondo di più.  
«Molto gentile, signor O'Donnell. Ma devo scappare! Domattina partirò presto. È stato un vero piacere!» asserì Harry, sfoderando uno charme che non aveva alcuna idea di avere.  
«Piacere mio! Tutto mio, sul serio!» confermò il signor O'Donnell con un'altra potente pacca sulla spalla. La birra gli tremò nella mano e si rovesciò sulla camicia a quadri verdi.  
Harry ridacchiò un altro poco e, con un sorriso brillante, si allontanò tra la folla per andare a recuperare Draco.  
  
  
Lo ritrovò fuori dal locale, con lo sguardo perso verso il cielo e la custodia della chitarra stretta tra le mani.  
«Il re delle stronzate, non male, Potter!» gli disse in un mezzo sorriso, riferendosi alle scuse accampate al signor O'Donnell per giustificare la sua presenza a Galway.  
«Avevo la scusa pronta da quando ho iniziato il viaggio. Nell'evenienza...» ammise Harry, poi si prese il volto tra le mani. Quella, decisamente, non ci voleva. «Almeno non ha riconosciuto anche te» aggiunse, tirando gli angoli della bocca in un sorriso amaro.  
Draco lo emulò, poi calciò distrattamente un piccolo sasso dentro un tombino.  
«Dovrai andare via, domani...» constatò, dopo un buon minuto di gelido silenzio. Il suo tono era incredibilmente piatto.  
Harry sospirò amaramente. Si morse il labbro e si passò nuovamente la mano tra i capelli.  
Non che il signor O'Donnell sembrava intenzionato a spargere la voce in giro ma... ma era comunque rischioso rimanere nei paraggi e farsi vedere da altri maghi o affini in quella città.  
«Temo di sì. Io... non voglio rischiare che mi si veda ancora in giro qui, a Galway. Credo che sia meglio spostarmi. Pensavo di rimanere qui di più, ma credo anticiperò la mia rotta verso Cork già domani» ammise.  
Draco lo guardò con occhi impenetrabili e le mani arpionate alla custodia della sua chitarra.  
«Già...» constatò, stretto nelle spalle.  
«Già...» ripeté Harry, con la mani nelle tasche del giaccone ed un'insana voglia di strozzarsi con la sua stessa lingua.  
Non era decisamente nei suoi programmi andarsene così presto. Soprattutto dopo ciò che era successo quella mattina.  
Quella, però, sembrava essere destinata l'ultima sua notte a Galway. Avrebbe ripreso a vagabondare per l'Irlanda esattamente come nei suoi piani, perché in fin dei conti era lì per quello. Era ciò che voleva. Solo, sarebbe rimasto volentieri ancora... un po'.  
«Beh. Allora... buon viaggio» mormorò Draco, forzando un altro sorriso. Senza fossette.  
Oh, no. Harry non poteva accettare di salutarlo in quel modo, con un sorriso senza quelle dannate fossette.  
Non poteva accettare che non si sarebbero rivisti per chissà quanto tempo senza nemmeno... si sentì uno sciocco, forse anche un po' un pervertito. Ma era da quella mattina che non riusciva a togliersi di testa quel maledetto profumo di iris e, per tutti i folletti, avrebbe voluto averlo addosso ancora.  
Se quella sarebbe dovuta essere davvero l'ultima notte a Galway, allora non voleva passarla da solo, nel suo cazzo di appartamento, con la mano nelle mutande.  
Se quella sarebbe dovuta essere l'ultima notte a Galway, l'ultima sera con quello strampalato compagno di viaggio, allora meritava di essere ricordata in modo migliore. In modo perfetto.  
Stava davvero per chiedere a Draco Malfoy di passare la notte insieme?  
La voce della sua coscienza non gli disse nulla in contrario. Era evidente che non fosse la _vera_ Hermione.  
«Draco, io... lo so che magari hai l'alloggio per stasera al pub, ma insomma... mi chiedevo... ehm» balbettò, perdendo però consistentemente tutto lo charme in un impeto di imbarazzo. Arrossì tanto violentemente che temeva gli si appannassero gli occhiali. O che glieli spezzasse Draco con un pugno.  
Draco, però, iniziò a ridacchiare.  
«Quanto sei imbranato, Potter!» lo schernì. «Sì».  
Harry sollevò lo sguardo, incredulo.  
«Che?» domandò, chiedendosi se avesse capito bene.  
Draco gli prese la mano e strinse le dita fredde tra le sue. «Andiamo da te».  
Aveva capito bene.  
  


_ Continua... _

* * *

[0] Il titolo del capitolo è ispirato alla famosissima canzone dei Goo Goo Dolls - citata a metà capitolo. Figli degli anni novanta, chi di voi non ha amato quel brano?   
[1] _Irish Washerwoman_ , una jig tradizionale irlandese, che parte lenta e finisce sempre più veloce. Ecco il link: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KuMDjNQrdjY>  
[2] _An Irish Party in Third Class_ , è la canzone della festa in terza classe degli irlandesi nel film Titanic. Sicuramente non vi suonerà nuova, soprattutto la seconda parte: <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_CsykS5YHI>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO DI EEVAA:  
> Buongiorno gente!  
> Che dire... questo è stato uno dei miei capitoli preferiti da scrivere. Spero tanto che vi sia piaciuto, so che stavate aspettando questo momento dall'inizio della storia ma, beh, mi conoscete e sapete quanto sono solita dilungarmi.  
> Tutta la seconda parte, al pub, è tantissimo ispirata alla festa in terza classe del Titanic. Sapete, quello è stato il primo momento in cui mi sono innamorata degli irlandesi, da piccola :D  
> Finalmente i nostri due piccioncini ce l'hanno fatta a porre fine alla loro personalissima guerra. Purtroppo il prossimo sarà l'ultimo capitolo... beh, siete pronti per l'ultima notte a Galway? T___T io no.   
> Sono troppo affezionata a questa storia per lasciarla andare ma, ovviamente, sono già pronta ad intervenire di gran carriera con qualcosa di nuovo.
> 
> Ho da parte due long Drarry - una leggera e quasi comica, l'altra molto seria e pesante - ma siccome la prima è in lavorazione, partirò con la pubblicazione della seconda tra un paio di settimane.  
> Ambientazione? Durante la Seconda Guerra Magica (ricerca degli Horcrux). Avvertimenti: dramma, dramma, dramma a non finire. Che dire... siete pronti?   
> Ovviamente non ho ancora un titolo xD aiutooo.
> 
> Maggiori dettagli la prossima settimana! Grazie a tutti!  
> Eevaa


	8. The Irish Rovers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Questa storia non è scritta a scopo di lucro.  
> I personaggi usati e tutto ciò che fa parte del loro universo sono di proprietà di J.K.Rowling.  
> Le seguenti immagini non mi appartengono e sono utilizzate a puro scopo illustrativo  
> Nessun copyright si intende violato.  
> Non concedo, in nessuna circostanza, l'autorizzazione a ripubblicare questa storia altrove, anche se creditata e anche con link all'originale su EFP.

–THE WILD ROVER–   
  


**CAPITOLO 8**   
_The Irish Rovers_

  


  
Non erano riusciti neanche ad arrivare in cima alle scale.  
Si erano saltati addosso sui gradini che conducevano all'appartamento, divorandosi contro le pareti. Avevano persino scardinato un quadro; ci avrebbe pensato Harry l'indomani a ripararlo con un incantesimo.  
Non aveva resistito. Gli era saltato addosso subito dopo averlo guidato entro la soglia dell'ingresso. Draco, naturalmente, non aveva avuto nulla da ribattere. Si erano spalmati contro ogni superficie, faticando in modo quasi osceno ad entrare dalla dannata porta dell'appartamento. Forse se Harry non avesse continuato a cercare di spogliare Draco ancor prima di entrare, avrebbero fatto meno fatica.  
Di perdere il controllo in quel modo, onestamente, non gli era mai capitato. Forse era proprio Draco il “problema”. Forse c'era qualcosa di terribilmente irrisolto tra loro, una tensione che andava ben oltre a quegli ultimi dieci giorni trascorsi lì a fare i vagabondi irlandesi.  
Una goffaggine del genere, ad ogni modo, non si era mai vista. Harry non voleva abbandonare la bocca di Draco neanche per un secondo, ma al contempo stava bramando di sfilargli la maglietta ancor prima che si togliesse la giacca. La tentazione di strappargli via tutto era fin troppo forte, quasi stesse scartando il suo primo regalo di Natale.  
  
Draco rise contro la sua bocca, forse divertito dalla sua impazienza, poi si fece scivolare la giacca addosso e l'abbandonò sul pavimento.  
«Sei un maniaco, Potter».  
«Disse l'uomo con una Nimbus nei pantaloni» lo rimbeccò Harry, divorandogli il collo e scendendo fino alla clavicola. Una vistosa cicatrice partiva da essa e si nascondeva dentro il colletto della maglietta nera, una cicatrice che Harry stesso aveva inferto, ma quello non era decisamente il momento per i sensi di colpa.  
Desiderò vedere anche le altre, solo per baciarle e leccarle. Eppure, non appena Draco si sfilò la maglietta, non furono esattamente le cicatrici a saltargli all'occhio. In quei giorni, non si era mai scoperto le braccia.  
Harry si interruppe. Non l'aveva mai visto da così vicino, il suo Marchio. Era terrificante.  
«Devo coprirmi?» domandò Draco, cupo. I suoi occhi si fecero più scuri, quasi come se traboccassero di quelle tenebre, dell'ombra in cui aveva vissuto quando era stato costretto a marchiarsi, a vivere una Guerra dalla parte degli assassini.  
Ma Draco non era un assassino, non aveva mai ucciso nessuno. E quel Marchio, su di lui, non aveva alcun significato. Solo tanto dolore, tanto terrore che Harry avrebbe voluto che non avesse provato. Nient'altro.  
«Non ci pensare neanche» gli rispose Harry, poi si gettò nuovamente sulle sue labbra. Non era neanche il momento di pensare al dolore, alla Guerra, a tutto ciò che avevano vissuto.  
Quello era solo il momento di scoprirsi e conoscersi come mai si erano concessi. Di spogliarsi e lasciare tutti i vestiti a terra. Le scarpe, la maglia, i pantaloni. Il tutto senza smettere di divorarsi.  
  
Non aveva mai visto un uomo così bello. E, dopo che finalmente aveva accettato la propria sessualità, ne aveva visti a sufficienza.  
Nessuno, nessuno era come quel dannatissimo Draco Malfoy. Con quelle gambe lunghe, la pelle bianca, il fisico asciutto e un'erezione classificabile come una delle sette meraviglie del mondo.  
Davvero avevano passato sei anni ad odiarsi e prendersi a pugni? Forse gli sarebbe bastato vederlo nudo prima, per cambiare idea. Sarebbe rimasto comunque un bastardo, ma un bastardo con un fondoschiena meraviglioso.  
Impossibile darsi un contegno, di fronte ad una visione così rasentante la perfezione. Impossibile contenersi sopratutto quando l'intraprendenza di Draco lo lasciò con la bocca spalancata e la schiena inarcata tra le coperte.  
Benedetto il Muffilato, o i vicini il giorno dopo avrebbero avuto da ridire. Quel dannato succhiava come un Dissennatore.  
Glielo disse più e più volte quanto fosse bello. Quanto fosse incredibile. Draco e tutte le sue cicatrici, Draco e quegli occhi di ghiaccio che non aveva mai capito quanta meraviglia nascondessero. Quella bocca che in passato gli aveva riversato addosso solo insulti ed ora lo baciava e lo mordeva e lo leccava.  
E quel profumo di Iris.  
Sentiva le sue mani dappertutto. Ed era adorabile, adorabile quel suo modo di sospirare. Gliel'aveva mai detto qualcuno? Poco importava, lo fece Harry.  
Draco era meglio, meglio di qualsiasi cosa si fosse mai immaginato. Avrebbe fatto l'amore con lui tutta la notte, ogni minuto, ogni secondo.  
Ma era bello, tanto bello anche rimanere con lui addosso e quella testa di capelli biondi sul petto.  
Immobili, stanchi, sudati. Era bello tenerlo con sé, era bello scoprire che respirava piano e con gli occhi chiusi sembrava un quadro. Era bello accarezzargli la schiena e sentirlo rabbrividire. Era bello quando riapriva gli occhi e lo guardava come se quasi non ci credesse, come se fosse appena accaduto un miracolo.  
Forse lo era davvero. Potter e Malfoy... insieme? Nudi? Nello stesso letto?  
 _Giammai!_ Avrebbe gridato Harry qualche anno prima. _Oh, sì, ancora!_ Aveva invece gridato qualche minuto prima.  
«Non pensavo che i tuoi capelli potessero essere più arruffati del solito» mormorò Draco, con le lunghe dita incastrate tra i suoi ricci.  
«Sono una vera sorpresa, vero?» scherzò Harry, poi lo strinse un poco di più. Non voleva lasciarlo scivolare via, quella notte. Almeno quella notte.  
«Oh, sì» rise Malfoy ammiccando, baciandolo sotto al mento. Lo sentì rabbrividire ed aggrapparsi più forte ed Harry tirò un poco di più le coperte, per avvolgerlo meglio.  
Quell'affetto, da dove arrivava? Il desiderio e l'attrazione gli erano oramai ben noti. Ma quello... quello che sentiva era nuovo.  
Non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso, non solo perché fosse bello. Ma perché era Draco. L'Irlanda.  
«Vieni con me, domani. Parti anche tu...»  
Harry parlò ancora prima che potesse rifletterci su. Gliel'aveva chiesto davvero? Forse se lo domandò anche Draco, quando alzò il volto dal suo petto per guardarlo come se gli fossero appena spuntate un paio di branchie. Di nuovo.  
«Harry...» sussurrò, poi si interruppe. Era la seconda volta che lo chiamava per nome. La prima volta, l'aveva urlato contro la sua spalla pochi minuti addietro.  
I suoi occhi si incupirono di nuovo.  
«Non posso» continuò, «ho... qui mi piace. Ho tanto lavoro, è un buon posto per me...»  
Harry scosse la testa.  
«Scusa, non avrei dovuto chiedertelo...» disse, baciandogli i capelli e sentendosi terribilmente sciocco. Si sentì anche morire un poco, ad affrontare quella faccenda.  
Era davvero l'ultima notte a Galway. Quando si sarebbero rivisti? Si sarebbero _mai_ rivisti? Oppure lo loro strade erano destinate a separarsi definitivamente solo quando finalmente erano riuscite ad intersecarsi?  
«No... insomma... hai fatto bene» ribatté Draco in un sospiro.  
Stava pensando a qualcosa. Si stava perdendo in qualche ricordo, Harry lo sapeva. Lo capiva, perché quando Draco pensava corrugava la fronte in quel modo. Gli si creava una piccola ruga tra le sopracciglia, ed arricciava le labbra.  
Non avrebbe voluto renderlo triste.  
«Solo... mi mancherai» disse quindi Harry, nuovamente senza riflettere, ma lasciando defluire le parole che sentiva dentro al petto.  
Draco sollevò la testa e sogghignò.  
«Non dire cazzate!»  
«Dico sul serio» lo rimbeccò Harry. «Sei insopportabile, sei stato un compagno di viaggio assolutamente petulante, specialmente all'inizio ma, beh... stavo iniziando ad abituarmi» concluse. Mostrò i denti in un sorriso beffardo. Poco Grifondoro, molto Serpeverde. Quel cappello del cazzo aveva ragione.  
«Troverai gente migliore, lungo la strada» sospirò infine Draco, poggiando il mento sul palmo di una mano. Lo pensava davvero.  
Ma Harry, decisamente no.  
«Oh, chiudi il becco» lo zittì con un bacio. E poi altri ancora.  
Quell'ultima notte a Galway sarebbe stata tutta loro.  


⸙

  
Harry si stiracchiò nel letto, quando un raggio di sole si intrufolò tra le sue palpebre. Aveva un poco freddo, forse la coperta era scivolata via.  
Quando aprì gli occhi, comprese che non fosse solo la coperta ad essere scivolata via, lontano.  
La consapevolezza che Draco se ne era andato via lo colpì come un pugno allo stomaco. Si alzò di scatto a sedere e si squadrò intorno.  
Non c'era più lo zaino, né le scarpe, né la chitarra. Ed i vestiti sparsi a terra erano solo suoi. Harry si ripiegò su se stesso, attorcigliando le braccia sulle proprie tibie. Era andato via, ma il profumo di iris invadeva ancora la stanza. Era andato via e non l'aveva neanche degnato di un saluto.  
Quel letto era troppo, troppo grande e troppo vuoto. E troppo freddo, per starci da solo. Con un macigno nello stomaco e le mani tremanti si aggrappò ai propri capelli, sospirando per la frustrazione.  
Possibile sentirsi così male, dopo essersi sentiti tanto bene? Desiderava piangere, quasi non riusciva a capire se fosse accaduto tutto nella sua testa, oppure quella notte fosse stata vera. Forse era stata troppo bella, troppo speciale per essere reale.  
Si lasciò sfuggire un singhiozzo e si lasciò cadere di nuovo sul cuscino, le mani arpionate al volto ed i brividi sulle braccia. Ma, non appena si raggomitolò di lato per autocommiserarsi, realizzò che sul cuscino ci fosse qualcosa di insolito, di strano.  
Harry allungò la mano e la prese. Era una foto. Una sua foto - probabilmente di quella mattina - disteso nel letto che dormiva con la schiena nuda ed i capelli ricci arruffati sul cuscino. Un bellissimo scatto.  
Il cuore gli balzò in gola quando se la rigirò tra le mani e ci trovò delle scritte. E fu davvero difficile trattenere le lacrime.  
  
  
 _"Caro Potter. Hai visto? Sei venuto bene anche qui. Tutto merito del fotografo, naturalmente._  
 _Mi dispiace essermene andato via così ma... sai, detesto gli addii. Ti auguro davvero di poter trovare te stesso e la tua strada. Sei stato una vera spina nel fianco ma... beh... mi mancherai anche tu._  
 _Drew Mamphies"_.  
  
  
Se solo avesse prestato un poco più di attenzione, Harry, si sarebbe accorto che il suo cuscino non era l'unico bagnato dalle lacrime. Se solo avesse prestato più attenzione, avrebbe notato quella piccola sbavatura sulla firma di Draco sulla foto.  
Ma forse, Harry, era stato troppo impegnato a piangersi addosso per osservare.  


⸙

  
Il cartello “Arrivederci” era bagnato dalla rugiada del mattino. Era una giornata fresca nella contea di Galway.  
Harry si voltò indietro sul sentiero, un gabbiano stava volando in direzione del porto. In lontananza, la schiera di casette colorate spiccava sotto un timido raggio di sole. Harry sorrise e lasciò cadere una lacrima, poi si voltò.  
Era stata una meravigliosa, meravigliosa avventura.  


_That's all, folks!  
... o forse no?_

  
  
  


⸙⸙⸙  


  
  
_ EPILOGO _

  
  
Verde.  
Verde ovunque. Verde intenso, verde infinito oltre le colline ed i tetti delle case di campagna.  
Verde sotto i piedi stanchi di una giornata trascorsa come un vagabondo tra le brughiere nella contea di Cork.  
Harry stava viaggiando ininterrottamente da oramai un mese. Aveva intrapreso una lunga, lunghissima strada costiera nel Munster passando da Limerick e le verdi scogliere di Moher. Si era lasciato guidare dal vento sulla costa, concedendosi di tanto in tanto qualche sentiero nell'entroterra.  
Aveva perso il conto dei giorni ed era uscito dall'itinerario una volta giunto dei pressi di Baltimore, sulla punta sud dell'isola.  
Aveva camminato in lungo e in largo alla ricerca di qualcosa, qualcosa che sentiva di aver perso e non riusciva più a trovare. Se stesso? No, molto di più.  
E, se le verdi colline e gli incantevoli paesaggi del sud dell'Irlanda lenivano temporaneamente quella sensazione di incompletezza, la sera e la notte Harry si sentiva più perso che mai. Litri di birra scura non erano serviti a mandar giù l'amaro in bocca. Si era perso ad ascoltare decine e decine di concerti nei piccoli pub infrattati nel niente, ma sembrava quasi che la musica fosse diversa, meno coinvolgente. La voce dei musicisti aveva sempre qualcosa che non andava.  
Era quasi estate, oramai. Maggio era giunto veloce come il vento che stava trascinando Harry giù per quella ridente collina.  
In lontananza, il cartello “Welcome to Cork” lo accolse al tramonto. Una schiera di casette colorate lungo il fiume trasse in inganno la sua vista. Gli ricordò Galway e tutti i suoi colori.  
Sorrise, compiaciuto alla memoria di quel luogo che tanto aveva amato.  
Scosse la testa per liberarsi di brividi, poi proseguì lungo la via del fiume. Faceva caldo, quel giorno.  
Era stato un lungo mese di cammino, forse quello era il momento di fermarsi un poco. Di sostare, di darsi una tregua. Anche se, l'ultima volta che l'aveva fatto, gli era costato un pezzo di cuore. Sì, forse era quello che gli mancava, forse era quel pezzo che si era lasciato indietro che lo faceva sentire ancor più incompleto. Erano bastati dieci giorni, dieci giorni e una notte perché quel maledetto fottuto bastardo Serpeverde gli rubasse quel pezzo di cuore.  
Non c'era stato momento, tra quei sentieri, che la mente di Harry non fosse tornata sui propri passi a quella notte. L'ultima notte a Galway.  
“Incontrerai persone migliori sulla strada”, gli aveva detto. Non era stato così. Forse non le aveva neanche volute conoscere, persone migliori.  
Quante volte aveva pensato di fare dietrofront e tornare indietro, ma no. Forse Draco se ne era già andato, forse se non aveva accettato di seguirlo c'era un motivo. Non era il caso.  
Allora era andato avanti, aveva camminato, camminato e camminato.  
Passo dopo passo, era giunto fin lì, tra le strade di Cork. Un piede avanti all'altro, trascinandosi giù per quella stradina ciottolata.  
« _And all the roads we have to walk are winding_ ».  
Harry interruppe i suoi passi. Conosceva quel brano, era il suo preferito. Draco lo suonava sempre.  
« _And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_ ».  
Ma non era stato il brano in sé a farlo frenare. Che fosse un allucinazione?  
Quella voce era lontana, troppo lontana, ma fin troppo riconoscibile. Harry iniziò a correre giù per la stradina e seguì la fonte di quel suono.  
« _There are many things that I would like to say to you_ ».  
Il cuore a mille, i passi sempre più veloci, le luci del tramonto sempre più arancioni.  
« _But I don't know how_ »  
E poi, finalmente quel pezzo. Il pezzo di cuore che aveva lasciato a Galway. Eccolo lì. L'aveva ritrovato.  
« _Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_ ».  
Due occhi grigi si alzarono dal microfono ed incrociarono quelli verdi di Harry. E poi, d'improvviso, quelle fossette. Quelle dannate, meravigliose fossette.  
« _And after all, you are my wonderwall_ ».  
Lì, sulla veranda di quel pub, una lavagnetta con il nome di Drew Mamphies. Perché, a volte si tende a dimenticarlo, in Irlanda i miracoli avvengono davvero.  
  
  
  
La fine del concerto fu un bacio al tramonto sul fiume. Braccia strette al collo, rinnovato profumo di iris.  
Non aveva aspettato neanche che mettesse via la chitarra, Harry gli si era avvicinato e gli si era buttato addosso. Qualcuno aveva anche applaudito, tra quel piccolo pubblico di nicchia da aperitivo. Altri non ci avevano nemmeno fatto caso.  
«Cosa ci fai... come? Perché...» domandò, tra un bacio e l'altro.  
Fossette sulle guance di Draco.  
«Oh, ho fatto un calcolo secondo l'itinerario che mi avevi illustrato!» spiegò, ridacchiando contro la sua bocca. «E otto giorni fa ho preso un treno da Galway per venire qui. In effetti sei in ritardo, Potter. Esattamente come a scuola. Sempre, sempre in ritardo».  
«Taci!».  
Harry gli tirò un pugno in mezzo alle costole e lo baciò di nuovo. O così, o si sarebbe messo a piangere come un bambino.  
Non era lì per caso. Draco non era giunto lì casualmente. Si era spostato per lui, per raggiungerlo. Forse perché gli era mancato, forse perché semplicemente aveva voglia di vederlo.  
Forse perché anche lui si era portato via un pezzo di Draco ed egli lo voleva indietro. Peccato che non avesse alcuna intenzione di restituirglielo.  


⸙

  
Si era trattato bene, Harry, quella sera. Appartamento all'ultimo piano con tanto di balconcino nascosto che dava sul fiume. Nelle strade adiacenti, risuonava musica tradizionale e risate di turisti.  
Lui e Draco, però, non avevano alcuna intenzione di scendere a far festa. Se ne stettero lì, in quella veranda sotto le stelle, avvolti nelle loro coperte leggere.  
Si erano seduti lì per terra l'uno accanto all'altro per prendere un po' d'aria.  
«Draco... è bello che tu sia qui» disse Harry, dopo interminabili minuti di silenzio. «Ma mi dispiace che tu abbia dovuto lasciare Galway».  
Sapeva quanto egli tenesse a quel posto e quanto lavoro ci fosse per lui, laggiù. Draco si strinse nelle spalle per avvolgersi di più nella coperta. Nonostante fosse oramai fine maggio, la temperatura della sera era comunque frizzante, sopratutto se si è vestiti solo di un lenzuolo ed un paio di boxer.  
«Sai, dopo un po' mi sono annoiato. L'Irlanda è grande e... beh, sapevo che c'era in giro un vagabondo famoso, e morivo dalla voglia di incontrarlo» ammiccò e si sporse un poco verso Harry, il quale sorrise di rimando.  
«Capisco. E com'è, questo vagabondo?» domandò.  
Draco si portò una mano al mento, come per pensare.  
«Spettinato» esordì poi, arruffandogli ancora di più i capelli. Gli erano cresciuti un poco, in quel mese, ma non aveva avuto alcuna voglia di farseli sistemare da qualcuno.  
Harry gettò la testa indietro e rise.  
«Imbecille!»  
«Sì, anche!»  
Lottarono un poco con le mani, giusto nel sottofondo di una storica rivalità. Non sarebbe mai sparita, si era solo trasformata, rimodellata sotto il corso del tempo e gli eventi.  
Draco aveva sempre fatto parte della sua vita, in un modo o nell'altro. Seppur lontani, seppur divisi da una Guerra, seppur distanti negli ideali. E ora che finalmente avevano trovato il modo di stare vicini, Harry sentiva dentro al petto che non sarebbe potuto più andare da nessuna parte, senza di lui.  
«Come... come sta andando il tuo viaggio, hai trovato la tua strada?» domandò Draco, inaspettatamente.  
Non avevano avuto poi grandi occasioni per parlare, quella sera. Si erano mobilitati per cercare un alloggio e, beh, l'avevano _sfruttato_.  
Harry sogghignò. Forse non aveva ancora trovato davvero se stesso, ma aveva trovato ben di più. Aveva trovato una strada da seguire.  
«... ora sì. Penso di averla trovata» rispose, voltandosi per guardarlo negli occhi. Draco aggrottò le sopracciglia e si incupì per un secondo.  
«Harry... lo sai che non posso tornare in Inghilterra. Non adesso» mormorò in un sospiro forse un poco affranto.  
«E chi ha parlato di tornare in Inghilterra? Non è nei miei piani» controbatté.  
«E quali sono i tuoi piani?»  
«Quello di diventare la più accanita groopie di un certo cantante emergente!» spiegò molto seriamente Harry, fin troppo seriamente.  
Draco divenne dello stesso colore degli stendardi Grifondoro. E un poco il rosso gli donava.  
Harry rise di nuovo, sempre più forte. «Dovresti vedere la tua faccia!» lo schernì, baciandolo poi sulla fonte.  
«Ti ricordavo meno cretino, Potter» lo redarguì Draco, con un mezzo sorriso. «Allora, seriamente, mi dici quali sono i tuoi piani?»  
I suoi piani? Nessuno in particolare. Non c'era una meta, non c'era una destinazione. L'importante era il viaggio, e una persona con la quale condividerlo.  
Harry si sporse un poco di più verso Draco, poi gli prese la nuca per avvicinarlo in un nuovo bacio.  
«Oh... sì... tra un attimo».  
Ci avrebbero pensato l'indomani, a dove andare.  
  


⸙  


  
“ _Potenzialmente fatale_ ” aveva detto Draco il primo giorno che si erano incontrati lì, nell'Isola di Smeraldo, riferendosi a ciò che quel viaggio insieme avrebbe comportato. Lo era stato davvero, fatale, ma nel modo più piacevole possibile.  
Quando si erano allontanati da Clifden - poco più di un mese prima - l'avevano fatto l'uno all'estremo opposto dell'altro sul sentiero.  
Invece, ora che si stavano allontanando dalla cittadina di Cork, le loro mani si sfioravano.  
Entrambi con lo zaino in spalla, Draco con la custodia della chitarra in mano, lasciarono la città alle prima luci della nuova alba. Occhi negli occhi, ognuno con un pezzo dell'altro dentro di sé.  
Non sapevano cosa sarebbe successo loro. Non avevano idea di dove sarebbero andati a finire. Quello era solo il tempo di essere selvaggi, vagabondi.  
Ma l'avrebbero fatto fianco a fianco, sulla stessa strada.

_ Fine. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANGOLO DI EEVAA:  
> Hi folks!  
> Che dire... siamo giunti alla fine anche di questa storia. Sapete che piango? È stata senza dubbio una long alla quale mi sono affezionata molto.   
> L'Irlanda resterà sempre per me un posto magico, un posto dove i miracoli accadono per davvero. Spero di poterci tornare ancora e presto, anche se la situazione per il momento non è così promettente.   
> Vi è piaciuto come finale? Vi dico la verità, inizialmente l'avevo conclusa con Harry che lasciava Galway e tanti cari saluti... ma poi no, non ce l'ho fatta a lasciarli separati T___T quindi ho deciso di scriverci anche un epilogo che potesse dare loro qualche speranza in più.   
> Il loro viaggio non è ancora finito ma ahimè per noi sì, questa era proprio l'ultima fermata. Sarebbe giunto il momento di fare la valigia e tornare a casa MA... ma già lo sapete, che c'è un ma!  
> ... un nuovo viaggio sta per iniziare, un viaggio molto più duro, complicato, colmo di dramma e di colpi di scena. Domenica prossima pubblicherò una nuova, nuovissima long, intitolata "HEAL THE WORLD".   
> È una what if, quindi presuppone che sì, sia ambientata a partire da un punto preciso della storia... più precisamente durante i Doni della Morte.   
> Siete curiosi? Vi aspetto domenica prossima :)
> 
> Colgo l'occasione per ringraziare tutti voi, che siete sempre tantissimi e davvero tanto carini. Grazie di cuore per avermi seguito in questo viaggio!  
> In particolare vorrei ringraziare Clo, che proprio durante la pubblicazione della storia ha deciso di fare un bel salto in Irlanda anche per me ed ha letto uno di questi capitoli direttamente da Galway... mi ha fatto super piacere <3   
> Grazie davvero a tutti coloro che mi hanno lasciato un parere, ma anche chi ha letto silenziosamente!   
> E adesso, per davvero... THAT'S ALL FOLKS!  
> Eevaa

**Author's Note:**

> ANGOLO DI EEVAA:  
> Ehm, ehm. Buongiorno? Quanto tempo!? Ragazzi, ditemelo se vi ho frantumato i tre quarti con queste repentine pubblicazioni xD  
> Che dire... anche questa volta non mi sono risparmiata in stranezze! Spero che, nonostante questo Draco decisamente singolare, questo inizio vi abbia incuriositi. Un Draco che prende anche un po' di ispirazione a Tom Felton, direi, con questa chitarra :)  
> Ci tengo davvero tanto a questa storia, che è nata in un periodo molto difficile per me, ma credo anche per tutti voi. Durante la quarantena, in particolar modo, ho sentito la mancanza di viaggiare, di uscire, di suonare... e quindi è nata The Wild Rover.   
> Chi mi conosce già sa che l'Irlanda è nel mio cuore da anni. Spero, con questa storia, di potervi portare un po' dell'amore e della bellezza che quella terra mi ha regalato.   
> Nulla... spero davvero che questo nuovo esperimento possa piacervi! Un abbraccio e a domenica prossima con il secondo capitolo!  
> Eevaa


End file.
